Once Remembered
by LonelyAlbatross
Summary: For the 52nd Hunger Games, they are trapped in a hollow city. Escape will be only through guns, cars, mutts, and bombs; but escape is the only salvation.
1. Part One: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part One – The Reaping**

* * *

Chapter One

"_Smile Melanie. Nothing is wrong. Smile… Melanie!" I stared at my father and smiled. "Good Melanie. Good. You have to tell them you lost the fish. You hear me? You lost the fish so you had to go get it. Then you came back, that's it alright?"_

_I opened my mouth to speak, to tell him what he wanted to hear, but as I thought over what I was doing I choked on my words and the tears were given the freedom to flow. And they did, endlessly._

_A slap._

_My cheek burned but I did nothing. I showed no evidence of it happening. I remained indifferent to the pain. I didn't move or attempt to run from my father. He grabbed me by both shoulders and forced me to look him in the eye._

"_Melanie, what the hell is wrong with you? I am serious. You have to do what I tell you to do." I didn't say anything, I couldn't reassure him, I couldn't. Not when I was in such a wreck. My father moved his hand and I looked to the ground as I waited for another slap. It came just as hard as the first. I staggered at my spot but didn't back away._

"_You will listen to me Melanie. You need to do this. Melanie!"_

I opened my eyes as I emerged from the cool water. There is nothing as soothing as having my entire body submerged by the affection of the sea. I am the daughter of Neptune. I am the daughter of the sea. Connections I feel so genuinely to the open water, can't be explained otherwise. I am a part of the ocean, and she is a part of me.

Before I knew it, I had swum a few miles too far from the coastline. The waves were full and passionate. They kissed my skin as I stayed afloat to relish the enchantment in the waters. The morning sun caressed my hair and showered me with warmth both physically and spiritually. Nothing else would have proven that I was alive. But as I floated there, away from civilization, I was whole-heartedly alive.

But these moments don't last forever. Peacekeepers don't strictly monitor the waters, but there is a penalty that is better avoided. So I found myself in my land clothing again, walking from my heart's calling into the mainland. To where my school was. I was about to open the door inside when a boy helped me to it. I vaguely recognized him, all the boys looked the same to me. I never made an effort to remember them.

I was early, so there was almost no one around. My locker was at the very back of the school, so I waved to the few people I passed as I made my way down. I saw Sera had left her books in our locker, which meant she hadn't done any of her homework. I pulled my backpack off and took out the books I needed before leaving it in my locker. The school was small and there had never been enough lockers. Everyone was required to have a locker partner to share with. Sera was my partner.

The four classes that I was required to go to went by fairly quick. Sera had told me during lunch that we were going to meet on the isle to celebrate with beer. It was obvious what we were celebrating, we did it every year. It was in some ways a good-luck party, and in others, a goodbye. We always celebrated a week before the reaping.

I was out the class the moment the bell rang. The school is small for our population of four thousand. There are five schools in all of District 4, and our school was in fact the least populated. Of all the districts, District 4 had the longest lifespans and the most stable population. It made sense as we had the easiest life of them all. The peacekeepers were much more lenient to us because they had close to no idea how our district managed to do what we did.

There are virtually no peacekeepers on the open water as most of them either disliked the water, feared it, or just felt above it all. It suited us fine though, most of us spent our lives on the water. We were fine unbothered by the peacekeepers. We knew how harsh they were in other districts and personally, I believe our district is the best. It's full of such delicate beauties. I thought of the ocean and felt my heart race with affection. We put the Capitol to shame with all the false beauty. Most of the Capitol people had never even gone to any of the districts, they lived in their little city of pretend heaven.

I heard Theo's rough footsteps behind me then. "Don't touch me" I snapped, just loud enough for him to hear as he lifted his hand to above my shoulder. His hand hovered in the air gracelessly as we walked before he had the sense to lower it.

"How was your day?" He asked softly.

"I don't want to have small talk."

Theo sighed as he paced with me. "Come on the boat with me before we go to the island?"

I thought about the stock of seaweed we had at home. We weren't desperately low, but I liked to keep the supply safe because I was a partial-complete seaweed addict. The seaweed my father always got from the store was supposedly of 'the best quality', but nothing beat fresh seaweed.

My father didn't like me in the water though, he was the mayor of the District and thought himself to be above it all. So, of course, he liked to keep his only daughter that way too.

"Melanie I don't want to see you in the water." He would always say, and follow with an elaborate explanation about how we are masters of the world and we needn't disgrace ourselves with the water, but I knew the truth.

It was because of my mother.

I reminded him too much of my mother when I was in the water. My mother had fiery hair just like mine. I remember her telling me when I was much younger that father had often called her Sunset when they were youthful lovers. From the distance, she could be mistaken as for a sunset.

I shuddered as I remembered her. My hair was the same shade of red, it was so abnormal and yet beautiful to some, that we often received nothing but stares as we walked. I had loved having the same hair as my mother's when I was little, having no genetic influence from my father in hair color. Otherwise I would have had a dull brown.

As the years passed however, I learned to hate the same shade of red I'd spent so many years loving. I hated it as much as the mother I had once loved. I chopped it off the day I realized how much I hated my own mother, and it now hung unevenly at the side of my head. The left side of my head is often covered by the longer side of my bangs.

I nodded to Theo as I made my resolve, "I'll meet you at the west pier." The one that's been abandoned for years.

Theo smiled at me. I couldn't even fake him a smile back.

I walked slowly through the town and into my father's large house. It was bigger than all the houses outside the Victor's Village, him being the mayor and all. But that came with many more drawbacks then rewards.

He was sitting at the living room computer when I returned him. He preferred the one in his office, but kept one in the living room so I could feel less like he was completely neglecting me as he worked. He was talking quietly, with the Capitol officials probably, updating them on the condition of the district.

"Good afternoon father." I said softly.

He nodded at me and continued his work. I didn't expect anything more. I looked in my drawer for my swimsuit and hid it under my clothes. My father was still on the phone when I went downstairs, I was at the door when it suddenly went silent.

Because it didn't feel particularly normal, I turned around and saw my father leaning against the wall. I started at him for a couple minutes with my hand on the doorknob.

"Melanie." He called softly. "Where are you going?"

I lowered my hand and turned to face him directly. "We're going to stargaze. It's for school." Safe answer, he approved of astronomy.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" He questioned, worried but not suspicious.

"We decided today."

"Why are you going now? It's not even dark."

"We need to get ready."

He stared at me, I didn't give anything away. I was used to lying to him.

"Okay then. Have fun." He went back to the computer without another word. I stood idly at the door and hesitated feeling that bitter sentiment of neglect. I went back in the living room. Why did I go back?

I saw my father sitting at the computer, typing away. I was already off his mind.

"Daddy?" I called softly, as if I were a little girl again.

He continued to type, paused, and then looked at me. "You're still here."

I nodded.

'Is something wrong?"

"I…" I didn't know what to say. I just wanted his attention. "I wanted to say I love you." I paused. "I love you daddy."

He stared at me like I was an idiot. "Yes Melanie. It goes without saying that I love you too." He went back to working. I _was_ insignificant.

Desperately trying to forget him, I ran to the pier. It was afternoon so it was packed with people. I walked along it, waving to people I vaguely knew, and eventually I reached the abandoned beach. There was no fish in the water because the beach had been terribly polluted by an oil spill several years back.

I hid my clothes under the sand behind a rock and ran into the water. I swam as fast as I could until I was in the middle of the water. Then I floated on my back and stared at the blue sky.

Oh it was nice. It was so nice to be in the water again. I lazed around enjoying the freedom before my body was able to respond to my priorities. I began to swim over to the abandoned pier where ghetto kids mostly hung out at. That was where I lived, it was where I felt like I became alive.

The kids who swarmed the place rejected me at first. This was immediately after my mother died, she was a victor and my father was the mayor. I was as far from ghetto as anyone could have imagined, but I wanted a place at the pier. It took them ages to accept me as one of them. Even with money or power as far as it goes, they eventually understood that I was as pitiful and neglected as all of them were.

My brother was also quite well known in the district. He had once aspired to be a Career and was well on his way before he gave that up and became a peacekeeper. Nobody understood why, we weren't lacking money at all, so we weren't in any sort of debt to anybody. Nobody forced him so everyone assumed it was just because he wanted a piece of the capitol life.

I was the only one who didn't believe that was true. He had only changed his mind when my mother died. A lot of things changed when my mother died, and I understood that my mother's death had the greatest effect on me. My brother may have changed his career, but I changed my life. I felt bitter as I swam.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Read and review, little birdies! (:

-creativename


	2. Part One: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part One – The Reaping**

* * *

Chapter Two

I got to the pier before Theo. With nothing to do, I began to make shallow dives for some shells. Theo was my closest friend when I was younger, and considering how few real friends I had at all, he was my closest friend even now. But that really isn't saying much. I played with Theo a lot when I was young, before my mother had died. Before both his parents did. Before the world before both of us changed so dramatically.

Theo's parents died in a venture out to sea, they were drowned because their collars had immobilized them for going out of bounds, leaving them paralyzed at the mercy of Neptune. Theo was seven when they passed, and I was six when my mother followed.

As I picked out a rare shell and admired it, my other hand slipped onto my own collar. It was thin like a choker and from some perspectives, the design is even admirable. Everyone in District 4 wore one. It was only in special cases that we would be allowed to take them off. My brother got his taken off when he went to be a peacekeeper. Tributes got them taken off when they left to die in the Hunger Games. My father could get his taken off when he visits the Capitol for business meetings. Those were all the cases I was aware of.

The officials and the Capitol people regarded to the collars as 'Halolic Braces', explaining them to be halos rather than the shackles they were. It was amusing to some of the more bitter folk in District 4 how we were compared to angels. The only viable comparison is that we're both principally dead.

The people of District 4 regarded the halos to be collars. Because District 4 is connected to the open sea and most sensible people would make a run for it the first chance they get, the Capitol needed a way to keep us from escaping. Anyone would have happily taken their chances against the open sea, even at their own peril, to escape the doom that awaited them in the clutches of the Capitol.

But of course the Capitol scoundrels were aware, and that was why we wore collars. They made sure we always returned, as we would be paralyzed periodically if we didn't. The collars were high tech technology that few people in the district could even begin to understand. I was one of them. All the people really knew was that they would be electrocuted senseless if they ever tried anything, and that was enough to keep the entire district in order.

It was rumored that this was actually less severe than original intentions by the Capitol, and it was only because we provided them with their precious little supply of seafood and shiny little pearls. They are so easily amused, those dandy people. They enjoyed their extravagant lives to the fullest while we, the districts, were doing whatever we could just to see another day.

I was floating on my back when I heard Theo's footsteps approach on the wooden dock. I flipped around to greet him.

"Hi." I said impassively, swimming back to the pier.

He smiled that innocent smile of his and I looked away. "You came."

I gave him a look. "I'm not going to say I'm coming if I'm not. What is your _problem_?"

I heard Theo jump in the water. I turned back to him and helped him pull the small boat we had hid from under the dock. He climbed into it and grabbed the oars. I climbed in after him and stared into the horizon as he rowed against the waves. I opened the little storage compartment in the boat and pulled out a pair of flippers.

I started to put them on with the rest of my scuba equipments.

"They're getting small for you." He murmured.

I ignored him.

"Should I get you new ones?"

"No."

He kept rowing. I stared idly at the flippers. I remembered very well how he gave them to me several years back. My mother had just died along with his parents, and I was the last person deserving of his comfort. Yet he still came to see me without fail, helping me get over my mother's death. His face was gentle just like now, and he didn't show a single sign of sadness that came from losing both your parents.

All he had was his grandmother. She was too old to fish anymore, so Theo had to care for her. It wasn't excessively difficult because there was never a shortage of jobs in District 4, the Capitol is crazy about fish so they required a never-ending supply.

Still, money didn't come easy to Theo. We were on completely different leagues in terms of money. I was the daughter of two rich parents. I didn't know what it was like to live in poverty, but he... He'd known it all his life. He had nothing and I had _everything_... but even so, he had gone out to buy me flippers with the small sum of money his parents had left him. I never understood why he did that. _He_ should have been suffering several times more than me, and yet I was the one getting the comfort. I hated myself for being so weak.

"You must like them a lot," Theo said suddenly. "If you still insist on wearing them."

They were tight on my foot and awkward. I put on the goggles and readied my snorkel. "Stop, this is far enough."

He stopped and I sat myself on the edge, ready to dive into the open sea. He grabbed my arm at the last possible moment and pulled me back onto the boat.

"What was that for?" I screamed, pulling my hand instinctively away from Theo.

"Lainy." He called softly, a name from the past.

"Don't call me that!" I screeched.

"The reaping is in a week."

"I know!" Was there a single soul who didn't?

"What's wrong? You're planning something aren't you?" He said softly. I stared at him. "Your father is acting strange."

My eyes narrowed. "Have you been _spying_ on us or something?"

"Lainy, I—"

I slapped him, regretting it immediately. It was harsh. "Don't call me that!" I repeated, flustered. I couldn't retain the edge of my tone.

Theo's face was idle in the direction I had slapped him. I hadn't held back in that slap either, so I could only imagine how much it hurt.

"I'm sorry." I said underneath my voice, too quiet for him to hear. I sat on the edge awkwardly, unsure of my resolve for the first time in years.

It was obvious what I should have done. I should have comforted Theo, told him how much I regretted slapping, how much I regretted treating him so terribly for all the years that's passed. I should have told him how much I cherished every little thing he did for me, and how much I valued who he was. How much I loved him at the same time I hated him... for taking in my efforts to break off our friendship and still standing by me. How could he be so kind while I'm so cruel? I should have told the truth.

But I couldn't.

Without allowing myself a second more of hesitation, I fell over the boat into the water. I kicked and swam to the bottom, permitting my tears to flow freely behind my goggles as I searched for seaweed. I continued my search for an hour, only going up for air only when I absolutely needed to and as far away from the boat as I could.

After I was done crying and sure that my pale face was without evidence of tears, I reached for my final batch of seaweed. I saw a small oyster then, and something delicately sparkled within it. A pearl. I reached for it and pried the pearl from the oyster.

It was the smallest pearl I had ever seen, barely as big as a grain of rice, but that didn't hinder its beauty. It was magnificent. For some time I held it in my hand free and stared at it. I decided to give it to Theo.

I felt lighter then, driven myself into the delusion that the pearl in my hand would apologize for everything I'd done to him. But as I swam to the surface by the boat, I found myself wishing that Theo would be angry. He would yell at me and then... then I could have a valid reason to not give him the pearl.

Then I would be able to yell back at him, and we could break off this petty friendship permanently. That was what was best for him. I wished for it to happen.

"Did you get a lot?" Theo asked in a light tone. He was smiling like nothing had happened.

I already knew that no matter how cruel or terrible I was, he would always forgive me. How could he do that?

I looked down to the seaweed I had attached to my belt. I didn't get a lot within the hour, I have always been especially picky with seaweed. I started to pull the batches from my belt and realized I couldn't do it with one hand still holding on to the pearl. I was dreading the thought of giving it to him, I couldn't even remember why I wanted to in the first place.

It didn't make any sense to do something without any incentive for me at all. There was nothing to gain from giving him the pearl. The pathetic pearl. It was a cheap and ugly thing, I hated it as much as I hated Theo. As much as I hated my mother. I dropped the pearl as I pulled the seaweed onto the boat.

"Wow! You did get a lot!" He exclaimed as he climbed over to help me sort them.

No I didn't. "Take as much as you want." He smiled at me when I risked a glance. I looked away and began to sort as well.

He was taking all the bad ones, leaving the best for me because he knew how much I loved seaweed. The sun had already begun to set. My hair must have matched the sky perfectly. I hated it.

"We should go now." I suggested.

Theo looked up, dazed as if he had completely lost track of time while sorting, "Yeah, okay. Sure."

He picked up the oars and began rowing. We were about fifteen minutes away from the shore. The isle we neared used to be where a lot of fish was processed before it was shipped to the Capitol. It was there that the oil spill happened five years ago and left the entire area contaminated. No one had bothered to clean it up, so it was abandoned.

Rachel waved to us as we neared the shore. She had a bottle in hand and was already looking a little red, they had started the party without us.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hello again! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far, though you really have no idea what malevolent scheme I have planned to scar you all with. Tell me if you like the story so far and whether if I am being a little too mean with the vague past. Until the next chapter my precious readers!

-creativename


	3. Part One: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part One – The Reaping**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Hey Sera." I said as I sat down next to her on the beach, I swung an arm over her shoulder and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Love you for this."

She smiled back at me. "Who wouldn't love someone as superbly awesome as me?"

I grinned. "So what are you doing sitting out here alone?"

Sera looked to her hands as she thought, "The reaping is coming up in a couple days. What if one of us get chosen?"

Oh. We were going to have _that_ conversation. Everyone but Theo and I have their names in the ballot several times over. They needed that tessarae that came with an additional slot of their name. Tessarae was something the children could sign up for in exchange for a few grains and oils, necessities for the lives within poverty. It helped them a lot, and the more tessarae you sign up for, the more food you get.

It was a gamble for their lives. It was just a matter of whether they'd rather take the chance to be murdered, or unquestionably starve with their family. Though the latter may appear more appealing than being killed by those that if you met in another time, you could be friends with, the former is often chosen because humans have a tendency to gamble with hope as their persecutor.

It was actually _very_ likely that one of them end up being chosen because of all the tessarae they'd signed up for. I hated it whenever the subject was brought up, it was unfair how better off I was.

If I reacted positively, that would only show how much I didn't understand. If I reacted negatively then it would be all the same. But I did understand, and it was nearly impossible to explain to them just how much I cared about them. I often feared at what I could have become without them. My father is always neglectful, and I didn't get along with regular people. They were my only source of a social environment, and I cherished them.

"If one of you guys get chosen, I would volunteer in your place." I said sternly. "Of course, I can only do that for the girls. I'm sure Rain, Theo, and Shore can manage themselves." There was nothing I could do for the boys.

"You'd volunteer to die in our place?"

I nodded.

Sera laughed, "Ha, ha. Thanks, I needed the joke." Sera stood up and patted her pants to get the sand off. She offered me a hand. "But seriously, that won't be necessary right? None of us are going to be picked. We're only enlarging the possibility in our heads because we're afraid. That's what you always say. You don't see yourself ever in the games do you?"

There were so many obscurities in that one question.

I stared at Sera's hand. We both knew that I was the person most probable to survive in the Hunger Games, likely out of the entire district. I got up on my own and patted the sand off my bathing suit. "Let's head back now. I really need some alcohol in me." I grabbed Sera's hand and pulled us back towards the bonfire. I didn't want to look at her, I didn't want her to know how truly frightened I was for her.

"Hey you two!" Shore said as he caught sight of us. "The party just got started!" He was holding some roasted fish and tossed some to me. I reacted fast to catch them. Three in one hand.

"Nice catch!" Shore commended, just before Ocean tackled him from behind and gave him a kiss on his shirtless back.

"I wanted that fish!" She moaned.

Shore laughed. "Don't pout, there's plenty of fish in the sea." He kissed her and handed her a roasted fish on a stick. "Rain was looking for you, Lainy."

"Get a room." I snapped as I walked passed them with Sera. We sat on a log next to the fire and started eating the fish. "They've been going at it for pretty long," I noted. "I didn't think either of them were serious when it started."

Sera chuckled. "You never quite know when you find the one right?"

The one. Sera was the type to believe in all the knight-in-shining-armor nonsense and finding 'the one'. "Still believe those old fairy tales huh?"

"Yeah," Sera answered quietly, I could tell she was thinking about something obscure in her mind. She often daydreamed around me. "I think all bad people will be punished in some way or another."

"Are you talking about the Capitol?"

"Them included, but I mean in general. You can't get away with your sins forever."

I giggled, we were obviously on different pages. Theo and Rain came around just then with an absolutely wasted Julia, she was laughing inebriated with the boys on either side trying to take control of her.

I ran up to Julia and held her by both shoulders, stopping her thrashing instantly. "Julia, what happened?"

Before she would answer me, Rain pulled me aside. "Her father died today out in sea. It was a collar defect, stunned them dead."

I choked on my breath. No. Julia almost killed herself when her pet turtle had died from poisoning when she was twelve. I turned to Julia, terrified of what she might do to herself, and suddenly I was a mother goose. I wrapped my arms around Julia and helped her to a rock nearby as her hysterical laughs started to fade away. I said nothing.

"Lainy, I don't know what to do…" She said, suddenly calm. She wasn't crying, she wasn't laughing. This was a terrible omen. "I hate them, I hate them so much! Why do we have to wear these collars?" I noticed them what Julia was doing, she was digging into the flesh in her neck futilely trying to get the collar off.

I held her hands softly and pulled them away. "Don't do this Julia. I don't want to lose you." I was very fearful of her suicidal nature. "It's going to be alright. We're all here for you."

Julia covered her face and started crying. Better, much better. If she could cry, then she would live. I embraced her and held her as she sobbed into the nest of my shoulders. I saw Rain watching me, a little envious of my ability to calm people.

After a few minutes, Julia sat herself up straight and pulled me away. "I'm alright now Lainy. Can you guys just leave me alone for a little bit? I need… I need to get my head around this." Julia grabbed another beer bottle and staggered into the shallow forest. I worried for a moment, because it was never fine to leave someone so broken alone in a forest, but then I stopped myself.

"Don't drink too much." I murmured after her, and she waved a hand to me in reply. I stood idly watching her back as she became smaller and smaller.

I felt someone approach me and turned to see Rain. "Hey."

"Hey." He replied. He studied me for a moment and then pointed after Julia. "Let's follow her, just to make sure she's okay."

I smiled at him lightly, "She should get some time alone."

Rain rolled his eyes. "Well I _should_ get make-out sessions with my girlfriend during a likely _once-in-a-lifetime _moment with so much alcohol Sera will never be able to obtain again, but we both know that isn't going to happen either." He moped sarcastically, then gave me a naughty grin. "At least not until you stop worrying about Julia."

I laughed and grabbed his hand, slipping my fingers between his. "Okay, fine. But I'm blaming you if we're caught."

Rain held his other hand up, "Guilty as charged." He pledged.

Together we ran quickly after Julia hand-in-hand. We were her dear, concerned, complete-stalker friends. I smiled brilliantly to Rain when he looked, I did a good job hiding my emotions because as I smiled at him I was thinking zilch about happy thoughts. I liked to believe that I have a sixth sense, it's a sense that has guided my life. It tells me two things; one, if someone was hiding something like an intention to hurt me, and two, if something uncontrollably bad was going to happen.

I couldn't tell the difference as I followed after Julia's silhouette with Rain, but it was there. Something was going to happen tonight. I knew I had no way of stopping it, and with no real clue of what was coming, I had no way of preparing for it either. It was during these moments where I felt the absolute uselessness on my part, I was just a human. I was worthless, and I could do nothing to make the world better.

And just as those strange thoughts crossed my mind, Julia disappeared.

"Where did she go?" I asked Rain, I was only distracted for a moment.

Rain looked to where Julia had been, as just only noticing her absence. He gave me a confused look, "I don't know, she was just there!" We shared worried looks, "Let's split up and look for her." Rain suggested.

With the horrible knot in my stomach, warning me of the disasters to come, I forced myself to nod. I didn't want Rain with me. "You head back to the fire. Maybe she looped around when we weren't looking. I'll go on ahead, I'm faster." Rain nodded and started to head back.

I gulped as I proceeded forward.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I neeeeeeeed reviews, more and more! Tell your friends, tell your family, tell that little boy down the street!

-creativename


	4. Part One: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part One – The Reaping**

* * *

Chapter Four

I was on a full-out run. That meant something, it meant I was scared. It also meant I was going exceedingly fast. I never ran full-out, I hadn't had the need to since I lost my mother. I wasn't even breathing heavily as I ran past dozens of trees. My mind was utterly blank except for the single order I'd given it to search for Julia. Nothing was going to stop my legs except Julia.

Without realizing it for a while, I had reached the opposite end of the island. It was a small island in comparison to the other islands that made up District 4, but it was still a fair distance to cross in a few minutes. I estimated it around 4 miles, give or take.

I stopped for a moment to look around, and saw the sun nearly fade in the horizon. It was then that I saw what was coming. I couldn't believe my eyes, how, why? A million things popped up in my head at once, but I knew what I needed to do so I shut them away. I turned and started another full out run through the forest.

What I had just seen, it was impossible, but it was real. Three ships, just three. But they were big, they were black, and on the tip of the boat if I squinted ever so slightly, I could make out the symbol. They were peacekeeper ships, and they were coming for us. If they found us, we would be killed mercilessly. It didn't matter that I was the mayor's daughter, it didn't matter that most of us were just clueless kids who wanted a night of fun. All that mattered was the rules the Capitol had set. The rules we had broken.

I might have missed it if I had been anymore distracted, but a lynx lurched forward as I ran towards it, and its mouth was so gruesomely red. I have never had a problem with blood before, I am used to death, and though it never stops hurting, I can move on. Somehow, probably through my self-convinced sixth sense, I felt an omen from the cat's bloody mouth. I redirected my run after the cat and it turned when it noticed me, opening its mouth.

A finger fell out.

I held my breath and turned to where the lynx had come from. I was walking slowly, because now that I was focusing, I could make out a mass of blood. The lynx wasn't the only one feasting from the free meal.

Thousands of leeches and beetles swarmed a body that had cried on my shoulder. A few other lynxes and foxes were taking nibbles from the open gash on the stomach that I could smell alcohol from even where I stood several yards away. I could make out that brown hair, ordinarily beautiful.

Julia.

She actually did it. She actually killed herself. I saw the bottle that she had taken, shattered against a tree and now scattered in glass pieces beneath it. Just as broken as she was. She had said she was okay! Why was I so much of a fool to believe her? I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to cry because… because…

Because the peacekeepers were coming.

I forced myself to back away and continue running. Once again my mind was numb. I had trained myself to prioritize tasks. At that instance as I ran, I didn't know how to react to Julia's suicide either. I was glad I hadn't had any alcohol yet, otherwise I would have likely started puking.

"Lainy!" A voice called as I ran.

I stopped and turned to see Sera. She waved at me and I ran to her. She took one moment to look at me and started to cry, "I saw… I saw Julia."

I swallowed. "There's no time for this right now. We have to get away, the peacekeepers are coming. We have to get everyone away, _now_."

Sera's eyes widened. "Rain came back and told everyone Julia was missing. We scattered and searched for her. Ocean is out there!" Sera pointed.

Without another word, I ran behind Sera as she started jogging left to the beach. I looked around when we reached it and saw no one.

"Did she go back?" I wondered out loud, and was about to turn to Sera when I heard a gun get cocked.

I turned to see Sera pointing it at me. "Don't move." She warned, hardly two feet away.

I stared at her.

"I killed Julia you know." She said coldly. "She killed my parents."

"How do you know that? They died years ago, with Theo's and my mother."

Sera scoffed. "The peacekeeper guard tower was broken into the night the accident happened. The collar controls were tampered with, and the radius was cut short by someone. It was through later investigation that it found out that the tower was penetrated through the ventilation system. It is too small and narrow for an adult. It is approximately the size of 5-9 year old. Did you know that?"

"You think Julia, who almost killed herself when Mr. Whiskers died, would break into a peacekeeper guard tower to kill all your families?"

"People aren't always what they seem, Lainy. _You_ should know that better than anyone. But either way, she knew about it, and I don't see how unless she was actually a part of it."

"Maybe she found out the same way you did."

"Ha!" Sera laughed. "I don't think that is very likely."

"I'm so foolish. I should have seen through your façade." I seethed. "Why were you in the forest, how did you get so far into the forest so fast? Why did Julia need to leave all of a sudden, how you beat me to finding her when I am so much faster? How did Ocean get past me without me noticing… All these obvious clues I missed, this is degrading."

"Awfully calm for someone about to die, aren't you?"

I laughed. "You wouldn't kill me for no reason. Julia might have been a part of it, but you don't believe that she did it do you? At least not alone. You suspect one of us, and you're willing to kill us all just to find out aren't you?"

"That's correct. I called the peacekeepers here."

"So what if I said _I_ was the one who did it? It makes sense doesn't it? Why the mayor didn't announce the intrusion publicly?"

Sera's eyes widened and her grip on her gun tightened. She opened her mouth to speak, and that's when I struck. I kicked the sand beneath me right up to her face. She was fazed and I leaped for her gun, and tackled her to the ground. Before she knew what had happened, I had her pinned to the ground with her own gun at her head.

"I thought you were better than this." I sneered in her ear before I knocked her out.

I sighed as I tossed the gun into the water. I had nowhere to carry it now that I had to run with Sera on my back. I pulled her over and tried to position her droopy body on my back comfortably, an impossible task. Then as comfortable as it will ever be, I started running back to the beach.

I was fast, sure, but I was no weight-lifting champion. Sera's weight was really weighing me down, and I suspected that the peacekeepers had already reached the shore. I was likely running just as fast as them, and that didn't leave a lot of time for escape.

So many things didn't make sense still, I had known Sera was aware of some things that had happened when her parents died. She knew more than she should have, but she was too passive to do anything. What made her suddenly lurch forward and plan this elaborate plan of hers?

I thought about that… elaborate plan. Yes. It was pretty elaborate.

So elaborate that I didn't quite believe that Sera had come up with it. She wasn't dumb, but the plan was… beyond her. Did she have a partner in crime? Or was she set up? I didn't have a lot of pieces to work with so I couldn't draw any sound conclusions.

The past held so many secrets, now that Sera had voiced them, it was hard to turn back. She even had the heart to kill Julia.

That left another mystery.

Why did Julia claim to have killed Sera's parents?

* * *

**Author's Note**

This is where things start to get interesting! Keep following the story guys!

-creativename


	5. Part One: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part One – The Reaping**

* * *

Chapter Five

Tears flowed down my cheeks, several heads turned my way as whispers filled the classroom. The girls were looking at me with compassion, the guys with sympathy. The teacher whose name I'd forgotten as I sat staring at her, proceeded to explaining the cause to Julia tragic suicide after losing her parents.

It had taken a day for the peacekeepers to finally locate her body, and by then the animals had already consumed a fair share of her. When the peacekeepers had reached the scene of the crime, they'd only been able to find a single bullet as to the cause of her death. They had shot pretty wildly once they reached the shore, and could only conclude that a stray bullet had met somewhere vital and therefore ended poor Julia Ressin's life.

"_Get to the boat!" I screamed as I saw everyone gathered at the bonfire. "The peacekeepers are coming from the other end!" Their eyes all went wild as a swerve of panic filed in before they had the sense to do what I had said. "We need to all get on Sera's boat! The other needs to be a distraction! They're circling the island now!"_

"_What about Julia?" Shore asked._

"_I don't know!" I lied. "But we have to go!"_

_We didn't have time to question much so Rain took Sera off my back and helped the others onto the boat. I pulled Theo aside. "Where are the fireworks?"_

_He helped me get them and we got them on the spare boat Theo and I had come in. His eyes were wild as gave me several questioning looks as to what the in God's world I was wasting escape time for. "Try to get rid of the evidence of the party while I set this up." I squeaked, my voice was hoarse because my throat was dry._

_I picked up an alcohol bottle, opened it and stuffed an extra shirt we had lying around to keep the liquid in. I held it upright so it would stay dry until we needed it. I dragged the boat into the water after I set the fireworks up neatly and pulled it towards Sera's boat. Ocean was at the edge of the boat staring at me. "What are you doing Lainy? We have to go!"_

"_We need this! Hand me some rope!" Ocean was reluctant, but she ran off to get some to me and tossed them to the water. I tied the two boats together and jumped onboard. Ocean looked hysterical, "Let's go, go, go!"_

_Rain started the ship in an instant. "Head against the water!" I directed and he immediately swerved around, no questions asked. That was one thing I liked about Rain. The questions always came at the end. We were about ten miles through, when the peacekeeper boats started to swarm through, already surrounding the island. They probably didn't think that we'd be able to escape so quickly._

_I pulled the little wooden boat closer with the little getup I'd prepared, and had Theo hold the rope while I made a crazy jump onto it with the alcohol bottle. I ripped the shirt off in half and lit it on fire with the bottle upright. "Cut the rope and get ready to catch me!"_

_Theo gave me a wild look. I wasn't going to wait for him, and Sera's boat was going at least 40 an hour, so it was either do it or leave me to die. Theo swung his hand with a knife he got hastily got up and hardly had time to drop it before I made a small run and jumped. The small wooden boat, the one Theo and I had made so many secret fishing trips on, fell behind me and I caught both Theo's arms. He almost dropped with me by the sheer momentum that was fueled by gravity, but caught himself and I hung off the boat. Slowly, he pulled me onto the boat._

"_Never do that again." Theo gasped, catching his breath._

"_I only do what is best for us." I murmured, catching my own breath._

_For a few minutes we just sat there, and then I sat up to watch the silhouette of the small boat that held too many memories I regrettably failed to forget. I waited, and waited, but nothing happened. Perhaps I did it wrong. The peacekeepers were spreading out now, and there was a good mile between us and the small boat. We were almost on land too, but there was one peacekeeper boat that was venturing towards us, if it got any closer, it would definitely catch our shadow._

_Then it happened. Into the dark, cloudless night, appeared a kaleidoscope of colors. The fireworks had gone off and then just as it begun, it ended. The boat sunk into the water taking everything I'd left on it. We knew that, but the peacekeepers didn't. The lone peacekeeper that had been getting dangerously close to us, headed towards where the light had been along with all the other peacekeepers. We had a safe route to land. We were going to make it._

_A round of sighs circled the boat, we were all so relieved. But it was short-lasted, not all of us made it. We mourned for Julia, even if I was the only one conscious, who knew of Julia's true fate. I looked at Sera from the corner of my eye, and I watched Shore carry her off, back to her home. She would be a problem I would need to deal with, but I trusted her to keep her mouth shut._

A circle of girls was around me, hugging me, telling me kind lies.

"Don't cry Lainy, we're here for you." "Julia wanted to die, her father got them most of the money…" "Lainy, I know Julia was your friend but, you can't beat yourself over for this."

I sniffled and nodded. "I know guys, thank you." I hugged each and every one of the girls I barely knew, but they knew me. I was one of the richest people in the entire district. They needed to keep their relationship with me good. They wanted to use me. I smiled at them. "You're all too kind to me. I don't know what to say… Julia was one of my…" I began to cry again and another round of hugs and lies went around.

My eyes were dry when I opened the door to my house. My father was leaning against the wall beside the door. This was my first time seeing him since I climbed into my bed through my bedroom window the night before. My father eyed my carefully, he knew.

"Are you going to punish me?"

My father stared at me. "Do you have any suggestions?"

I shook my head. "Did you know from the start?"

"Of course." My father answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And of course I knew that your friend had set up the peacekeepers to corner you guys. Don't know what she was thinking, honestly, that girl, but it was interesting how it turned out."

I was appalled. "I could have _died_." I spat. Does that mean anything to you at _all?_ I am your only honest to goodness daughter! Why don't you care?

My father chuckled. "I trained you better than that. No child of mine would be so stupid as to be caught by peacekeepers." I shivered, his words were a gamble. More than that, it scared me more than I had thought when he said 'no daughter of mine', because I had an odd feeling that if I had been caught… he would have disow—

No. He wouldn't have. I was crazy, no. No, no, no! That wouldn't have happened and I didn't know why I was even considering such things.

"There was no evidence left of you." My father continued. "Though you guys could have gotten rid of the bottles better, the head peacekeeper is suspicious of why there are so many bottles in the water when there was only one measly girl, though they didn't see anyway you guys could have escaped. Which in the given situation, I wouldn't have believed you were able to escape myself."

"Then why did you let it happen?"

He shrugged. "I didn't know how well you guys were cornered off until this afternoon. I truly am proud of you getting out of that one. It's the sweat of years of training I suppose."

No. No it isn't. But as angry as I was, as betrayed as I felt, I wanted his pride on me. I nodded slowly. My father suddenly clapped his hands together. "Now! You skipped out last night on training, so today you have to make up for it."

I gazed at him. "Why have I been training everyday for the past month? It's usually every two days." I swallowed after I asked the question that had been nagging me for the entire duration.

My father cocked his head to a side. "My, my, Lainy. Your only advantage is your brains and speed. You can't possibly still be oblivious."

That confirmed it. The truth that I had already been aware of, certain of, unconfirmed until now… Suddenly, something came together in my head. I was almost tackled to the ground by the realization.

"That was the test wasn't it?" I whispered. "You knew. You_ knew_." An eyebrow went up. "You knew what Sera was doing, and you knew what would happen. You _wanted_ me to kill her."

My father sighed. "If it's so obvious, why didn't you do it? She is nothing but a burden to both you and I. If you had just gotten rid of her then, I wouldn't be left with this nagging prick would I?"

My knees wobbled and I fell on them. I covered my face as true tears slipped past my guards. I loved my father so much. "I… I'm not a killing machine." I whimpered.

My father kneeled in front of me. From the holes through my fingers, I could see his indifferent face to his crying daughter. "But you are Melanie. I need you to be. I need you to compete in the Hunger Games." Then he reached out his hands and gave me the first hug since mom died. It was so warm. He couldn't show it as well as other people, but he loved me, and it was a no-brainer how much I loved him… I was ready to die for him.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Uhh, that took longer than I expected. We're _almost_ at the reaping… :D

-creativename


	6. Part One: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part One – The Reaping**

* * *

Chapter Six

The next two days followed in a repetitive manner like this, school:

_Gianna sat next me during lunch and saw my long sleeved shirt despite the extremely hot weather. "Why are you wearing a long sleeve in the middle of summer?" She asked, and I wanted to scream at her to shut up and kill herself._

"_I tan easily." It was a dirty lie, and if she hadn't only befriended me because of how pathetic I acted over Julia's suicide, then she would have known that I didn't tan very easily. But because she really didn't know me at all, she nodded._

_Sera eyed me however, she was sitting at the end of the table. She knew me well, but she was being particularly passive, though not any different from another's eye. We still talked and smiled at one other, fake smiles, but they fooled those around us, and that was enough. We still hadn't had a proper talk yet, but we were both playing out parts so whatever, I was going to die anyways and I was still mad at Sera for Julia._

_Theo was worse than my group of fake school friends. Minutes before the lunch break was going to finish, he grabbed me as I walked out of the washroom._

_I snapped my hand back reflexively and backed away several feet before noticing it was him. He glared at me, taking in my every muscle movement. What are you doing? I mouthed. He walked towards me and grabbed my arm, for whatever reason, I didn't fight. He pulled up my sleeve and saw all the bandages just before I could pull my arm back._

_Question 1: Are you cutting yourself?_

_Question 2: Why?_

_Question 3: Why should I believe you aren't?_

_Question 4: Okay, why do you have your arms bandaged up?_

_I turned away from Theo and ran away before I answered the last question. He didn't follow. I glanced back at him just before I was out the door and saw him frozen on his feet, staring at the ground. He was contemplating something._

And home was brutally worse:

"_It's in a week." I reminded, I hoped he hadn't known, I hoped everything had been a mistake. A terrible, terrible, reversible mistake._

"_Then you shouldn't waste any precious time." He retorted casually and walked past me to the stairs. Our basement was a gym, it was the gym that trained my brother, and the gym that made me into a secret Career._

"_Was it because I didn't listen to you? Is that why you are making me do this? Daddy?" I sniveled. "When were you planning to tell me? If I hadn't run out, when? How long have you been planning this?" I took a few forced steps towards him._

"_If you are asking whether if this was on a whim, then certainly not. I trained you as a Career for a purpose, and you remember this purpose well do you not?"_

_I did. I remembered every word he'd ever said to me, and those words said to me that indicated I would never live past 18, were no happy exception. I had known this day was bound to come, but I was seventeen, and I had hoped I still possessed another year of life, but that was too much to ask for. "We have hardly a week left."_

"_Melanie. You would have wasted all your time panicking if I had told you sooner." He said with impatience, like I was the one who was unreasonable._

"_I'm panicking now!"_

"_You would die if you were in the games right now."_

_I know. I know, daddy. That's why I'm panicking. I sighed. My father had resolved to treating me like an object. The bright side to this, as I forced myself to see, was that I would finally be spending quality time with him, the exceedingly horrible side, was that this quality time was going to be the last in my life. He didn't care if his things broke, everything was replaceable in his eyes, just pawns in the chess game of life._

_Sometimes I felt like I loved him only because he was my father by blood, and I had no one else._

_That made sense too, because there wasn't anything lovable about the way he slapped down a girl, who just by a holy coincidence happened to be his daughter, down to the cold wooden floor for the second time. It was either bad luck or my imagination, but it felt like he was always hitting the same spot on my leg._

"_Get up." He commanded coldly._

_I went against every nerve in my body to follow his command, only to receive a jab to the stomach. All the air in my lungs were knocked out of me as I fell to the floor yet again. I scrambled to get up before he could land something more painful on me, but he knew me well and was next to me, ready with a kick. I flung myself past his kick and only managed to elude his reaching arm with a wobbly backflip._

_I was disorientated by the flip however and noticed too late that my father had disappeared. He tripped me to the cold floor again before I noticed he'd ducked. For a man almost fifty, he was surprisingly agile. I knew I'd lost the moment I felt to the ground. My father was already on his feet, towering over me._

"_Get up." He commanded again._

_I tried, and he kicked away my supporting arm._

"_Get up." He repeated, and we repeated the process._

_It was after I felt to the floor the fourth time, that I decided maybe I should let my brain take a whack at this. I feinted getting up and grabbed his foot dragging him down with me. Instead of attacking, I backed away and got myself up against a cold wall. He was furious when he got up, and didn't hold back as he rammed me into the wall._

_The basement had training equipment all along the wall, across the gym, I saw a metal stick. That was my brother's weapon of choice back when he was on the pursuit of becoming a career. I had stolen his dream. Somehow, along the way, I had become the Career of District 4, and it was nothing to be proud of._

_I felt like my father was sincerely trying to break my bones as he pressed me against the apathetic wall. I had only barely managed to get my arms up to protect the blunt of it on my chest. My father wasn't holding back, I grimaced in regret._

"_You either evade or attack. WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING?" He yelled the last part into my ear. "You only defend to protect! In the hunger games, you can't afford to protect ANYONE but yourself. Get that into your thick head, Melanie. I need you to do this right."_

_I gulped._

"_Attack Melanie, you can't win the hunger games from just evasion." He seethed. "You're not even any good at it for God's sake! Look at you, you're in this position because you had left me be just to catch a breath. Now you're in the palm of my hand. Such benevolence will kill you in the games, and I can't afford for you to die there! If you are going to be this stupid in the games, Melanie, there will be nothing I can do to save you! God only helps those who help themselves. Help yourself, Melanie. Help yourself."_

_He finally relaxed and I fell to the ground, gasping for the air I'd lost. I could see the disappointment in his eyes without looking at them._

"_That's it for today." He snapped, back to his indifferent self. He looked at his watch. "I have work to do as the mayor. I've wasted enough time on you. You only managed to get one hit on me, so you will have one apple for dinner."_

_I didn't move as he disappeared upstairs. I reflected briefly on what I did wrong, and hugged my knees to sob._

I sat under an oak tree the day before the reaping. I was lost in thoughts, so I didn't notice until Theo physically sat beside me. He offered me a sandwich and I shook my head. As much as I craved the sandwich he was eating, I wasn't going to go against my father's word. If he wanted me to starve, then I would starve. After all, I was walking head first into my own grave because of him.

"What's wrong?" Theo questioned. He had been acting pretty normal since he checked my arms. Still, I had a sneaking suspicion he was keeping tabs on the new additions to my bandaged family.

"Nothing" I replied.

The next day was a daze as I made my way into the town's square. I was wearing my mother's green dress. I looked somewhat like a rose as I followed the rest of the people my age to one peacekeeper. I was the only one who was dressing a hue not depressing, though with my bright red hair, people were used to it. I had no way of blending with them and they were okay with it because I had money. He looked up at me with a bored expression and I had a flash in my mind momentarily of what would have happened if he had been the one to catch us on the island. He would have killed me. This man in front of me could have been my murderer.

His face scrunched up as his eyes glared. "Girl. What is your name?" He repeated angrily.

"Oh!" I piped down when several heads turned my way. "I'm sorry." I smiled at the peacekeeper and he was momentarily taken aback by my sudden smile. I suspected he had not seen many in his job. "My name is Melanie Savie. I am the daughter of the current mayor?" I nudged when the peacekeeper stared at me in a daze.

Quickly, he caught himself and went down to S. He saw my name and checked it off, "Of course. I knew you looked familiar."

I barely looked like my dad, but I nodded and smiled at him again before making my way to the rest of the seventeen year olds. A group of girls saw me, just another group I barely knew, and assimilated me into their little circle, and shared their fears with me. I smiled at them gently, I was likely the only one in the group who told the truth. None of them were going to be killed this year, there was already someone who'd been decided for that role.

Then the gong sounded and all was silent.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I don't know what to say really, I expected to finish the reaping in like... five chapters...

-creativename


	7. Part One: Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part One – The Reaping**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Nelly Swirval sauntered onto the stage with the biggest grin on her face. She would have passed as a first rate clown with her smile and make-up, it was truly a sight for sore eyes. Through all the years of death, she was able to beautifully maintain her posture and indifference. That was a gift to the Capitol people, they could do that.

"Well, hello ladies and gentlemen. I am soooo very glad to see you all join me this year! Allow me to welcome you all with all the sun's grace to the 52nd Annual Hunger Games!"

A cheer went through the crowd. District 4 was smart, we knew that we'd stay safe to some degree as long as we played the Capitol's game. They had after all, all of our lives in their hands. I cheered as well. I needed their support. My father _wanted_ their support.

Nelly held her microphone with both hands on it with absolute glee. She jumped on the spot and began the history lesson. She was very detailed and specific. She elaborated beyond her script and lengthened the most bulky section of the reaping. The reaping of District 4 often took up the most time among the twelve districts because of this, and it was almost half an hour later before Nelly smiled away from the cameras and back to the people.

"Now, allow me to introduce mentors!" Four people ambled onto the stage. One of them was a bulky man, he'd won as a Career two years back. He was a nasty, full-out killer, and won without a single man's doubt. His name was Fuchsia Glider and nobody alive had ever made fun of his name.

The old woman following behind him was named Maggie Hutcher, people called her Mags. She had won the 19th game and was getting old. I didn't remember much about how she managed to win, because right now she looked pathetic.

Making gentle notions to help Mags, was an elegant woman named Winter Belle and she had won three years ago right after Fuchsia. She had won in a brilliant splurge of wit having set a landslide on all the remaining competitors when they'd gone to the feast. She was a beautiful woman, and rumored to be unchanged despite becoming a murderer. She had many friends in the district and my father was one of them. I had a feeling, he'd already planned for Winter to be my mentor.

I didn't mind too much, because outside the fragile old lady my only other choice was the next woman who crept onto the stage like she owned the world. She had jeans on and a plain tank top. She had a pretty figure and face, but she didn't care for any of it. She was a constant mess, and cared none of the cleavage she showed. I could tell the old men in the Capitol would never get enough of Siena Turlock on the television.

They waved briefly to us all and sat down at their designated positions. I felt eyes on my and looked around to see my father eying me from the mayor's spot warily. The moment of truth was about to come. It was going to hit us all, _hard_.

"May the odds forever my darlings, be in your favor." I couldn't deny that in that instant as she said that, she looked beautiful. For whatever messed up reasons, her perspective of the world was shaped to seeing the reaping as something lovely and beautiful. She truly loved the event because she thought _we_ loved it. She didn't know any better… It wasn't her fault.

Nelly reached her hand into the big plastic ball with thousands of paper slips, but none of them mattered. I bid my time as she rummaged through the slips to pull out a single one. I wanted to see which poor girl I was saving. I felt my father's eyes burn into me as Nelly examined the name.

A moment of silence.

"Sera Graster!" She announced and it was immediately followed with an applause as the people around Sera started to back away to the peacekeepers could extract her without causing them harm. I almost doubled over laughing, of course. _Of course it would be her_.

I watched her pull up a confident face as she made her way up to the stage, escorted by three peacekeepers. I couldn't believed my luck. It was simply astounding, of all the people in the district. I was going to save _her_. As I stood watching her squirm, I wanted to back out of my word to my father and watch Sera suffer at the wrath of the games. But I couldn't, not with my father's eyes so impatiently on me.

"I volunteer." I said this loudly, but not as a shout.

An eerie silence fell. The group of girls that had so easily accepted me as one of them, began to back away. Several faces stared at me, but nothing was like Sera's as she turned to me.

_Why?_

As a circle around me appeared, I suddenly noticed many familiar faces. Rain. He was my boyfriend, his eyes were sullen, and his face was white. He was in shock. I smiled lightly at him as peacekeepers began to make their way to me.

"Well! How lovely! For the first time in District 4, we have a _female_ volunteer! And quite the beauty she is too!"

I smiled at Nelly and broke through the crowd to get onto stage by myself. I bowed lightly to Nelly and she made a small bow back. "Beautiful and polite too! You're a rare kind to be volunteering for this."

I blushed, letting the red make its way through my cheeks. "My name is Melanie Savie."

Nelly smiled at me, and took my hand holding it up to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen! Your female tribute from District 4, Melanie Savie!"

They were quite for a moment. Most of them knew me. None of them understood me. I was rich and in their eyes, and weak little girl. I have had my name in the bowl seven times, and not one more. Why in hell's world was I volunteering to die?

I saw Ocean through the crowd. She looked at me pleadingly, she was one of my best friends, she knew about my true nature, and even she was oblivious. I kept secrets, too many for much good, and I saw through her eyes what she truly felt. Betrayed.

Then I met my father's eyes in that second, he was looking at me with an indifferent expression though his the corner of his mouth perked up. He was amused.

Then the crowd started to clap slowly.

Nelly was taken aback by the lack of enthusiasm for me, and gave me an apologetic smile before she moved on to the boy's side before she lost the entire audience.

"Now for the boys," Nelly said with a forced smile. She was so used to the enthusiasm we'd fed her year to year, I felt a little sorry for her.

"I volunteer." Another voice burst through the crowd.

…My fists clenched together. I'd kept my eyes on my father's feet so I wouldn't start shaking, but I knew that voice. That voice. I swallowed and kicked my brain for a rewind of the last five seconds. I was certain. That voice… That voice that could only belong to Theo.

I held back tears as I imagined what my task had become. A familiar circle formed around Theo and he also made his way up to the stage without peacekeepers. I watched as the world slowed around us. It was just me and him. I would be his murderer, his persecutor. I wondered if I could… But I knew I must because I had promised my father.

The announcer said our names again to the cameras and smiled the best she could to make up for another weak applause. Everyone was confused. They knew Theo was no Career.

I hardly knew what I was doing before I turned and slapped him. I woke to see him stumble back falling into Nelly's clumsy hands. Several peacekeepers ceased me immediately.

"I won't hesitate to kill you." I seethed, looking to the floor.

"Then I won't… either…" He murmured back.

I began to cry, shameless. "Why did you volunteer?" I'd forgotten how many people were watching us, I'd forgotten this was on national television. "I don't want to kill _you_!"

I looked up and Theo was staring at me like my head had turned into a watermelon. "Melanie, I volunteered for the same reason you did." My eyes widened as I considered it. I was just about to break everything promise I'd made to my father to keep the reason a sworn secret to the death, before Theo elaborated. "I volunteered to win."

Oh. Yes, there was that.

I looked away from him, and we remained that way until Nelly gathered herself to conclude the reaping. She frowned at us when the cameras went off and questioned me for my baseless behavior, I remained silent to her however because I was trying to collect my broken thoughts and create something I could be sure of, something strong to hold on to, so I wouldn't break in front of her.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Phooey, I wish I could tell you all what happened on Theo's side! ): Btw, hurrah Mags! She's the first original character to make a scene!

-creativename


	8. Part One: Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part One – The Reaping**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Theo was beside me as we walked into the Justice building. Because my father was the mayor, I had been inside other times before, so it was only for Theo to admire the beautiful design. My body was hardly connected to my mind as I entered a plain room with nothing but an ornate bench. I sat on it idly, scared that if I didn't seat myself, I would collapse.

My father came in and said something to me, but I wasn't listening. He tried to get my attention for a few minutes and but I still wasn't there. He settled for sitting beside me, and the only thing that reached my brain was a quiet 'sorry'. I didn't catch what his apology was for. A few minutes before he was forced to leave, he slapped me, and I finally looked up to see him. His eyes softened as he cheered me on, "Get your act together Melanie, you're here to win."

"Aren't you… mad?" I whispered, gathering myself.

My father chuckled, glad to finally have me back. "Your little act was wonderful. Attracted the attention of the entire capitol._ An elegant princess…_" My father narrated, "_But under that graceful beauty and posture, lies something deeper…_ That's what the Capitol has deemed you as. It was the narration during the broadcast."

My eyes brightened. I hadn't failed completely. "Daddy, I—"

My father placed both hands on my shoulders just as a peacekeeper knocked on the door to inform him he had less than a minute left. "Melanie. This will be the last time I will talk to you before the games end. You must do _everything_ in your power to get out alive. This is for _that_, this is for your mother." He never mentions mother. "I've sent for people to help you. I'm going to be with you every step of the way Melanie. Make me proud."

_I'll try._ I said in my head. Then my father was husked away. Each of my friends came to see me after, and I lied to each and every one of them that I volunteered to save Sera. I had a better chance than her. Rain actually cried as he hugged me.

"Melanie. I love you. I love you so much. You have to come back." He pleaded. God, I never knew he was actually in love. It was just fun and games for me, I felt sorry for him though. He was a good person, he cared about people, he cared about me even though he was aware of the bitch I can be. I respected him as my friend.

"But Rain… Theo…" I murmured.

"I don't care!" He snapped. "He's an idiot for volunteering! He's an idiot okay? _You_ have to come back to me, Lainy. I love you."

I tried to comfort him awkwardly. I never once returned those three little words back. We kissed before he was pulled away. Then several other boys from school came to see me, I didn't know them but they had claimed to know me. Strangely enough, they were all love confessions. Weird, getting them now that I was going to die.

One of the boys who introduced himself as Storm, gave me a hug. It was so odd to be hugged by someone you didn't know at all. It was even more awkward responding to his confession even though he knew I had a boyfriend. I smiled at him anyways and played my part.

Sera was the last to see me. She had a reserved posture and tried the entire time to avoid my eyes. She closed the door behind her and kept her hand on it, staring at the doorknob. "Why did you do that?"

I smiled though she couldn't see it. "I told you I would save you."

"I tried to kill you."

"And?"

Sera bit her lip. "How can you do this?"

"Returning a favor dear." I was going to die, I might as well tell Sera the truth. "You probably suspected, but I was indeed the person who had snuck into the control tower that day."

"Really?" Sera didn't believe me. Oh well.

"You don't have to believe me, but it's the truth."

Sera laughed. "I will never make any sense of you." Then she hugged me without looking and a second later, was out the door.

There was still a few minutes left, and I sat in silence looking at my hands as I waited for those minutes to pass. They did, eventually, and Nelly walked in with the biggest smile. She grabbed both my hands and pulled me up to follow her to the departure room. I was seated into a leather armchair. A couple of doctors from the Capitol appeared and strapped me neatly to the chair with an open headrest for my neck.

The closed the door behind me and left me watching the flickering lights for a few minutes before someone walked in silently. He worked with my collar for a little and then removed it. My head was strapped so I couldn't take my first chance to admire my neck. My bare neck. It was such a luxury to have my neck so bare.

It was a couple minutes later that the doctors returned and set me free. They smiled at me and I smiled back as we shared a few meaningless words. They were so excited to meet me, and they looked forward to my game. I nodded and said everything they wanted to hear.

My mind blanked until I was on the train. Many people had bid me farewells, but the only people I cared about had already said their parting words. There was no familiar face to bid me the final goodbye. Theo grabbed my hand as I watched people wave to me, a girl they hardly knew. I snatched my hand away and scowled at Theo.

He gave me a smile. Did he forget words we'd exchanged just an hour before? I vowed to kill him, and he returned the favor! I kept my head next to the window as the train gathered speed. The train ride was going to take 12 hours so that left a lot of time to kill.

Nelly called for me then, and I followed her into an elegant cabin. There was a large dinner table with all the mentors gathered around. Theo and I moved to the only seats left, luckily opposite of one another.

"So!" Nelly clapped her pale hands together. "You two need to decide who to take as your mentor. You can change your official decision up until the opening ceremony. Then your decision must be finalized because you _cannot_ change it."

Theo and I nodded at Nelly's words. "I suppose I'm with Fuchsia." Theo said, he didn't have much of a choice because there was only one male mentor. He could have fought for a female, but I had first choice and he didn't know the Victors well enough to care.

Fuchsia nodded, and they shared a second of eye contact. I had a feeling that they'd already spoken.

"Would you mind it if I be your mentor?" Winter asked directly, she gave me a gentle smile. It was a beautiful smile like mine, so I didn't know how much she hid behind it. "I really think I know how to handle you, you have the potential to win this thing you know?"

She was believable, very believable. I nodded at her. "I volunteered, Winter. I very well believe I have the potential to win. Let me think about your request alright? I don't want to jump into this too soon."

A second, that was all she lost her composure for. She may have appeared to be a graceful lady to the passing eye, but her true nature was one that wasn't mysterious to me. If I got on her bad side, she wouldn't hesitate to screw me over. And from that one instant where her smile faded, I felt dangerously exposed in her hands. She may have been chosen by my father, but he hadn't explicitly said for me to choose _her_, so I expected that I still had a choice of some sort.

Winter recomposed herself, "Alright then Melanie. It's _Lainy_ right? I'll bid my time and allow you to familiarize with the others." Winter got up from her seat. Dinner wasn't even served yet. "I'm feeling a bit tired, so allow me to excuse myself from this lovely dinner. Do enjoy yourselves."

I nodded and returned her smile. She disappeared through the door.

"You shouldn't have turned her down." Fuchsia murmured. "You seem to know about her temper, but don't judge her on that. She's as witty as they come."

I looked to Fuchsia. "I understand, but I don't want to depend on someone else's intelligence. I need someone who can understand me, and help me only when I need it. I think when it comes down to it, intelligence on my part will be the only thing that matters."

Siena laughed rudely at my comment.

Fuchsia shrugged. "It's your life, sweetheart."

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

He chuckled. "That smile of yours is a deadly weapon. Heaven knows how many boys you've caught with that thing."

I just smiled, I had nothing to say but he was getting on my nerves.

I turned to Maggie. If she doesn't prove herself to be more than an old lady, I may end up stuck with Winter and somehow my distaste for her had turned to mild dislike. "Hello, my name is Melanie. You can call me Lainy, can I call you Maggie?"

She stopped her fiddling and looked up to me. She studied me for a while, as if noticing me for the first time. As with most people, the first thing she examined was my hair. My red, red hair. She looked up and down and eventually settled on my face. When she was done, she nodded. I was surprised she still remembered my original question. "Mags." She corrected, then went back to fiddling with something I couldn't see under the table.

I worried about her attention span, and her age. She seemed delicate, and it was strange to think of her as a victor. How could someone like her have won? She was probably one of those lucky ones who won through good fortune. I sighed, with the way things were going… I would probably need the same good fortune to get out alive.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Read and Review! (:

-creativename


	9. Part One: Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part One – The Reaping**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Siena cackled with a laugh from the dinner table and stood up. She scratched her breast in the public eye and sauntered away back to her room. Everyone relaxed at the dinner table, relieved to finally be liberated of her annoying presence. Theo got into a heated discussion with Fuchsia, they seemed to get along well.

Siena was different from the others in many ways. She passed by Winter as she stalked through the corridor with her hands in her skinny jeans. They gave one another a simple look, it might have meant nothing at first glance, but you can tell that the two were enemies. They were both beauties but opposites in every respect. They were like fire and ice, when they clash, one is sure to die.

Siena looked back before going into her room, and saw a waiter. She smiled at him and he blushed. She struck him a sexy pose before slipping away into her room. She closed the door behind her and slid down the door. Her face went blank as she pulled out a slip of paper and opened it.

"What does it say?" I asked curiously.

Her head snapped to me, and she saw me sitting cross-legged on her drawer. She scrunched up the note and slipped it into her pocket. "What are you doing in here?"

I smiled as I rocked back and forth on the cool wood. "I felt like saying hi to you." Siena stood up and walked over to me. I smiled at her innocently. "If my sources are correct, you used to be Winter's friend no? You beat her in every subject, better than her in every way. What happened to you?"

She laughed, "What kind of crazy are you going on about?"

I slid off the drawer and circled her. She carried a nasty smell under the thick perfume."I really need a mentor. I need a _real_ one. I need one to get me out of there alive. You can can't you...? If you were to try? If you were to devote yourself to me?"

"Get out of my room."

I frowned. "Think about it will you?" I said sweetly before I slipped out of the door and returned to dinner. Winter was back and joined in a conversation with Fuchsia and Theo. I sat beside Mags and took little nibbles of my dessert in silence. It was a rich slice of chocolate cake. I almost counted to fifty before Siena came out.

She had her act on again and walked in a tipsy manner towards me. She placed both her manicured hands on my shoulder and dug her nails into me. "Hello darling. Lainy, was it? Why don't you come join me for a drink?"

"I'm not legal." I said with disappointment.

"Oh Lainy, you're a tribute! There ain't nothing illegal for you." You even get to be a freelance murderer!

I laughed. "Are you going to try to fight Winter to be my mentor?"

Winter snapped her head around just as I said this, she glared at us. She looked at Siena, then me, then at her hands on my shoulder, like we were best buddies already. I winced as Siena's nails dug deeper.

"Perhaps so, you _are_ such a doll after all." Her fingers left my skin. "I mean look at this red hair, is it natural?" She played with a strand admiring it.

"My mother had the same shade. She was in the 29th Hunger Game, remember her? People called her the Red Queen."

"Of course, of course. We all know Sunset, she definitely left _her_ mark in the Games. Are you going to do the same?" Siena sounded like she actually had a hint of interest.

I gave her a cocky grin. "Of course, I plan to win." And I was ready to step on anyone to do that. Through the corner of my eye I saw Theo observing me. He read me too well, he knew I was plotting. I felt exposed in front of him. I stood up. "You know Siena, I think I will take you up on that offer."

She smiled at me and led the way to the back of the train. She closed the door behind her and gave me a nasty look. "Where is it?"

I smiled and held out the crumpled paper. "I didn't look at it."

Siena tried to snatch it from my hand but I pulled away. "_Should_ I look at it? I'm sure it must hold something good if you're so desperate to get it back."

"Melanie." She said this one word with a strange tone. It was familiar… I recognized it.

"What's on this?" I demanded suddenly. I stared at it. I had thought it was on white paper before, but as I examined closely, it was yellow. It was old and it had been well taken care of.

"Give it back Melanie." I wanted to see, I wanted to see it so bad, but something wouldn't let me. _Not yet._

Siena took it gently and slipped it in her pocket. The paper meant something to her. Why? I lost my chance, possibly my only chance to know. Siena was looking at me resolutely.

"Melanie. I can't be your mentor."

"Why?" I snapped.

"Winter is better suited for you. I'm a broken old woman, I don't have much left in my future. But anyhow, you think you're smart enough to win this on your own don't you?"

"I am." I sneered in anger. "I have been preparing for this my entire life. I'm a Career."

Siena walked to the raining letting the wind through her soft blond hair. She was beautiful. "A Career you say? What does that mean to you? That's you've devoted yourself to killing 23 other kids for glory? That you are a glorified killer? I knew someone just like you when I was your age. She died by her choices, I feel that you will too. What are you fighting for Melanie?"

"I'm fighting for my father." I answered. Why didn't it sound resolute?

"What is _he_ fighting for? Do you know Melanie? Do you know what that man is fighting for?"

"Of course." Siena let out a rude laugh, I felt my fists clench together. "_You_ don't know anything."

"_One_ of us surely doesn't know a thing, but you've deluded yourself remarkably. How will the truth affect you I wonder?"

"You're nothing but a pathetic old woman. Look at you, you're nothing! You're a whore! But you know that don't you? Is it fun selling your body off like this? I think you're right, I don't even know why I came to you."

"Why _did_ you come to me?"

I bit my lip. "You..." I forced the next words out. "You were my mother's mentor weren't you?"

Siena froze.

"You were! You helped her! Why can't you help _me_?" I pleaded. "I don't remember much, but she talked about you. You're better than this, you are. You _can_ help me win."

Siena just shook her head. "No. I can't."

"Why not?" I was like a child. I wanted a reason, and I wasn't going to go anywhere until I got one.

"I've changed since then." Her too. Everyone. _Everyone_ changed.

"I have too! I lost everything! I'm here now, and you… you don't know how frightened I am!" I fought back the tears. I was telling the truth now. "I'm so scared. I've been dreading this day for my entire life. I don't know what I'm doing… I'm just a kid! I've been telling myself that yes, yes I can kill those other children, but can I? I don't even know them. If I had the chance, I could be friends with them. How can I just mindlessly kill?"

"This is your resolve?"

I screamed. I just screamed and screamed and I held my ears and kept screaming. Then I felt hot tears.

I turned around and ran through the door back into the train and locked the door behind me. I fell to the floor and let myself cry. I was so scared. I was so scared.

They had all heard my screams. Nelly was the first at my door. "Melanie, what happened sweetie?" I ignored her.

Fuchsia gave a weak threat to get me to open the door. I was scared that he might actually break down the door to I slid the desk behind it. Then Mags called me softly, she was annoying so I ignored her too. Nelly tried again and finally Winter came.

"Melanie, open this door right now." She waited, but I did nothing. She tried a different approach. "Lainy, come out and tell us what Siena did, you can talk to me." Nothing. They kept trying, but eventually time won out and they silently retreated. I was finally left alone.

That was so shameful. Twice. Twice in one day I had lost control. I was losing it. I _needed _to be in control. I recalled my father's words and reached into my shoe for a small switchblade. I slide it out slowly and admired the edge.

I held out my left hand and sighed as a slit of blood opened, dripping onto the wooden floor. An old habit, I thought I'd broken it but apparently not. I watched the thick blood flow down my arm, past my palm, before causing a ripple in the small pool. They were both so warm, my tears and blood. I wondered which would stop flowing first.

* * *

**Author's Note**

How many of you saw that coming? Be honest.

-creativename


	10. Part One: Chapter 10

_EDIT: I sincerely apologize. I confused the naming between districts one and two, I thought district two made the gems and jewels and luxury items but my memory evidently failed me again, which is no surprise really. Anyways, for those of you who read the names and remembered them, and were thereby confused by them, I apologize. I will make it up to you with awesome chapters up ahead._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part One – The Reaping**

* * *

Chapter Ten

I'd fallen asleep myself against the door, I woke with the sun on my face. That meant there was only a couple more hours of the train ride left. I got up and stretched finally noticing the dry blood down my arm.

My eyes widened as I grasped just how much blood I'd lost. I stumbled a little because I was a little faint. Then I saw the floor and saw that the blood pool was a little bigger than I had expected too, it'd slid under the door.

Shit.

I pushed the desk away and ran to the bathroom for a towel. I snapped the door open and Theo fell back into the remained of the small blood pool. He'd been asleep.

He snapped awake before he hit the ground but didn't get a chance to save himself. We stood frozen at the doorway before I got my senses back to clean the spot where Theo had been sitting. He had cleaned the blood outside. He knew.

I closed the door then and walked around to clean up my mess. Theo stood frozen by the door. He just stared at me with unwavering eyes. He was worried. _He_ was worried. "Take a shower," I suggested as I washed down the floor. He did as I said and started his shower. I cleaned up the mess meanwhile. Because there was only one washroom in my room and I couldn't risk going outside to be found out, Theo had to leave the washroom open. I kept my eyes from the shower, but his silhouette was more palpable than it should have been.

Theo finished his shower quickly and found me sitting on the bed waiting for my turn. "Stay away from me Theo. We are enemies, if you survive long enough, I'm going to be the one who will _kill_ you." I emphasized in case he didn't know what the word meant.

His eyes were sad, he looked like he wanted to say something to me. I could tell he was about to tell me whatever was hurting him so much too, but he changed his mind at the last moment. He couldn't say anything, just like how I couldn't. We were at stalemate.

"What happened between you and Siena?"

"Do you ever listen to anything I say? Stay away from me. What happened between me and her is none of your business. You have better things to worry about than your enemy." I said warily. I walked passed him to the washroom.

He reached for my hand but I pulled away, expecting it.

"I _always_ listen to what you say. You're the one who never listens."

"I'm everybody's fool aren't I? Well, well! Isn't that simply _peachy_? You must all be geniuses!"

Theo's eyes widened. "Melanie. You know that's not what I—"

"Shut up." I spat. "I don't want to hear you say these things anymore. You're annoying. You're so annoying you don't even know it. I hate you. Do you want me to spell it out for you? I _hate_ you. I don't know why you volunteered, but you're nothing but trouble for me. You should just kill yourself now to save me the trouble."

I finally hit something. Theo took a weak step back, away from me. "Melanie. I volunteered because…"

I waited. "Because?"

"I can't Melanie. I… can't…" His head drooped down and I wondered… I wondered if he was crying. I'd never seen him cry, and was tempted to force his head up just to see. Theo backed away quietly and was leaning to the door when he finally lifted his head.

He was smiling.

"I'll see you later." He murmured softly, and then disappeared closing the door behind him.

That smile. That _stupid_ smile. I had my hands in my hair and I wanted to pull it all out. He was going to drive me insane. How was I supposed to follow the orders my father had given me with him loitering around with a smile that made me want to kill myself. Kill myself for hurting him. He did nothing wrong, in fact he did too much _right._ I was the one who didn't belong, I was holding him back.

I turned on the television to watch the reaping in the rest of the districts, Winter sat on the bed with me. After my shower I had gone to see her and accepted her as my mentor. I was making a big deal out of nothing. Winter was fine, whatever judgments I had made was gone from my brain. She was the only one left, and I was tired of neglect. I'd known too much of it.

_**District One:**_

_Sapphire Fuere – Female – 17_

_Maxim Newlorn – Male – 18_

_**District Two:**_

_Delara Retch – Female – 18_

_Malphite "Mal" Gesto – Male – 18_

_**District Three:**_

_Enerem Helt – Female – 16_

_Cirk Wellenatreno – Male – 15_

_**District Four:**_

_Melanie "Lainy" Savie – Female – 17_

_Theodore Echovern – Male – 17_

_**District Five:**_

_Jillian Dathel – Female – 17_

_Heath Peltor – Male – 18_

_**District Six:**_

_Rinsh Telmore – Female – 18_

_Engenne Westley – Male – 18_

_**District Seven:**_

_Willow Boeheth – Female – 17_

_Light Valen – Male – 16_

_**District Eight:**_

_Gardien "Rini" Qualen – Female – 16_

_Samier Yorick – Male – 18_

_**District Nine: **_

_Carmen Deite – Female – 17_

_Flavir Jules – Male – 17_

_**District Ten:**_

_Sache Rewill – Female – 18_

_Buddy "Bud" Gutnick – Male – 16_

_**District Eleven:**_

_Caitlyn Melville – Female - 17_

_Jeremiah Ficker – Male – 18_

_**District Twelve:**_

_Laura Whitler – Female – 18_

_Liam Zelphe – Male – 18_

Then just as we finished the videos, we hit the heart of Panem, the Capitol.

Millions of hands flew in the air, waving. The window in my room was tinted so they couldn't see me but I saw several bulletin boards in my name. Winter had already informed me that I'd become a favorite. Winter rushed me into the lounge where everyone was already settled. Theo was waving out the window, and several girls were screaming at his sight.

Even I was surprised at the cheer when I showed my face. I was just peeking out the window but they saw me and they pointed and waved and screamed devotions.

"Lainy! Lainy! Lainy!" They chanted. How did they know that name?

I saw my face on several poster boards, it was so weird I couldn't even find it in me to be flattered. I smiled anyways at the foolish Capitol people and waved back. They were so gleeful to see me. I was disgusted by them however, many of them were obese, they looked like pigs. Make-up filled their entire face without the horror of even a shred of their real skin.

They were fake too the core, like most other things in Panem. Everything was so fake. The train was already slowing, but I saw the crowd excite as it came to a complete stop. I had a feeling I would have been ripped apart piece by piece if not for the railings that kept the people back. Hardly.

"Oh my darlings!" Nelly murmured just as the train stopped, she sounded like she'd fallen in love. I turned to her and realized she had. Winter had dressed me up like a doll in a white dress that emphasized my hair color. Everything emphasized my hair. Theo was in a lazy polo and bagged jeans, he looked like he was in perfect contrast to me. He didn't care at all, while I cared too much. "You two look absolutely marvelous!"

I bowed to Nelly lightly, holding up my dress and she squealed. If all the Capitol people were as easy to please as her, then I knew I definitely had the cat in the bag.

Nelly led me and Theo into the sun. I had to take a moment to adjust my eyes to the blazing light, but in time I could see again. I had seen the Capitol many times, most of them were on television through the Hunger Games that were mandatory for us all to watch. I had thought it was plastic then.

Other times I saw the Capitol was when my father talked to some official over a webcam. The Capitol people walked around with high tech laptops or equipment where they could basically do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. My father recorded everything, and often went over important conversations. I thought it was plastic those times too.

Now, as I stand in heels that Winter had me wear, a dress that swayed with the wind, and eyes that took in every detail, I still think the entire city is plastic. If you think calling it plastic is an insult, then you are mistaken. There are too many worse words, that stain my mind for even the thoughts, for me to use in description for the city. Sure it had a beauty of some sort, but it didn't reach me.

It was like I had lived in a cave my entire life, and outside my little cave was a beautiful mansion with things I couldn't even dream of, right there. I would be disgusted by it, by the ugly thoughts that created such a mansion. I looked up to the skyscrapers, I was disgusted by the ugly thoughts that had created the city. It was nothing to behold, it was just plastic trash.

I forced a smile on my face as Nelly led me and Theo into the Training Centre. There the real test would soon begin, and I would need to win my audience over absolutely and positively. I was here to win, and there was nothing that was going to stop me. My resolve had been returned. I walked on ahead of Theo.

**- END OF PART ONE -**

* * *

**Author's Note**

I will kill someone if I have to come up with another name. I will.

_Edit: Be strong for Melanie! Keep on reading, and leave me a review while you're at it! They tell me that you care ;_;_

-creativename


	11. Part Two: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part Two – The Spark**

* * *

Chapter One

The Training Centre is a large silver spire. It doesn't look like any type of structure I've ever seen in my life, and somehow through my bitterness towards the Capitol, I still found it in me to admire the building. Nelly smiled as she led us through the glass doors, the door handle was incredibly ornate leaving guilt in anyone who actually thinks to use it. We're met by a gust of cool air from the inside and all the noises from the cheering crowd is gone when the door closes.

That's neat.

Before we have the chance to admire the hall, we're whisked away by peace keepers into the elevator where Winter presses the button, 4, and we're taken up. I started to feel nauseous, I'd never been in an elevator before and it didn't feel too great. I wondered if there were stairs.

The lounge was very stylish. It had cherry wood covering the floor and the wall painted a homey green. An aquarium was in the corner, and there was a large Jacuzzi in the middle of the room with a large flat screen television. There were five bedrooms down the hall, I was just about to ask about that when I saw Mags and Siena stay behind as the elevator closed.

"This is only for tributes and mentors," Winter explained, catching my confusion. "Mags and… Siena will be staying at a separate section in the building. Theo was listening as well. I turned from them and went to the room with my name on the door. _Melanie Savie_.

I closed the door behind me and sighed. It was a lovely room in the color scheme of baby blue. It was a neutral color in my mind, I didn't think twice of it. I went to my soft bed and sat down, it molded itself to me. I stood up suddenly and pulled the blanket to the ground, and put the pillows to the ground too. I wasn't going to sleep on that mattress.

Something caught my eye as I threw my small tantrum over the stupid mattress. I walked passed the flat-screen and peered outside. I could see the Capitol, I wasn't at the highest floor, but I was pretty close up, and I could see quite a fair share. I looked at tiny people beneath me. I had never been so high up before. I was starting to feel sick. I looked away from the window and orientated myself.

Nelly knocked then and invited me to dinner. I opened the door to see a strange girl next to her. She looked about my age, I was about to great her with a false smile when I realized what she was. An Avox. She gave me a weak smile and led the way for Nelly and I to the dining room. There, several more Avoxes were going around the table, serving food and putting out dishes for us to choose from. Each one of them gave us a small bow in silence as we entered the room. The girl from before seated me next to Winter. I smiled at her, thanking her. She was the first in the Capitol to receive a sincere smile from me, and she may have known it too. The smile she returned to me was definitely sincere.

I've tried a lot of unique foods before, when Victors have their Victory Tour, I always end up going with my father to the Justice building to enjoy a meal with them. So the food that was laid out in front of me was nothing special. I just stuck with what I knew, I didn't want anything funky in my stomach causing problems before the games start. I took a bowl and held it out for a boy Avox to serve me some clam chowder. It was my favorite. I took some red wine too, alcohol always made something better.

While I ate, I risked a peek at Theo. His face showed nothing in regards to food that he couldn't have even dreamed of, and I almost choked when I saw he had clam chowder as well. I knew it was his favorite too, but there were so many things…! He should have been drooling over the red meats, the broiled chicken, even the bread! This was likely going to be his last chance, and he wasn't going to make anything out of it at all. I didn't know if he was oblivious to it, or just dense.

Nelly somehow managed to keep the conversation going the entire time by herself with only an occasional push from Theo or I. She talked about how absolutely thrilled she is to have us and how wonderful we're going to be for the games. She tells us about how much fame we'd received from the city, we were currently the most likened tributes to win. We had the most sponsors already, but we had a lot of competition. The tributes from every district have been quite spectacular, and even the poor districts had viable competitors. Everyone was a killer.

It's dark when we finish eating. We were brought a funny chocolate goo for dessert. Theo was brave enough to try that at the very least, but his face told me that it was much too sweet, and if it was too sweet for him, then it was definitely too sweet for me. I have never been able to handle sweets, Theo's taste in food has always been almost completely identical to mine. You'd think we grew up together, because we did. I missed those days.

We both retired to our room after we turned down the dessert. Nelly looked disappointed, it was her favorite. Winter excused herself when she saw me leave, and Fuchsia followed after Theo. I guess this was when we were getting our prep talk. I took in a deep breath and prepared myself.

I sat on a small chair in my room and watched Winter pace around for a little and then sit on the bed. It took her a little bit to notice that everything was on the floor. She started to pick them up but stopped, "Why are these on the floor?"

"I don't want to sleep on that bed." I answered.

Winter examined the bed, trying to figure me out. "…Why?"

"It's a stupid bed."

Winter was silent for a moment, unsure what to make of my reply. "I see." She left the bedding on the floor and crossed her arms together and looked at me. "You're father already told you what's going to happen right?"

I nodded. "My job is simply to win the games, I have nothing else to worry about."

Winter bit her lip. "Your chances are looking good right now from the Capitol's perspective, but… Melanie, can you really kill?"

I threw a knife passed her face into the wall. "I don't think _that_ will be a problem."

Winter sighed, turned from me. "I'm not the only one here designated to help you. There are many, many other people a part of this."

"Am I allowed to know who?"

"You didn't want me to be your mentor." Statement, not question.

"You don't like me very much."

Winter gave a bitter laugh. "You're quite sharp. True, I don't like you too much. Cocky, arrogant, you make me feel that no matter what I do, you're going to get yourself killed quite brilliantly." I was about to make a rebuttal. "But I have sworn myself to this mission and I promised your father. I will keep my word despite my opinions. I am a woman devoted to her duties. I will do everything in my power to help you win."

"But you don't believe I can."

"I don't see why that matters."

I cocked my head to the side. "Why didn't you say something to my father?" My eyes narrowed. "I sincerely hope we both know the consequences if I _don't_ win."

Winter nodded. "Of course."

"I don't know if I can trust you."

She stared at me and scoffed, "You will need to. You will need to start trusting many people around you, otherwise you will be isolating yourself, and believe me, you really need the help." Her face softened then and she walked around behind me, she started to massage my shoulders. "Don't worry about it too much. You're something to work with at least, you're father trained you didn't he? I have at least some confidence in _his_ ability. Relax Lainy, you're going to be marvelous tomorrow for the opening ceremonies, I can guarantee you that at least."

I laughed weakly. I already had the audience in my hands, but it was true what she had said before, there were many people that were going to fight for their support as well, and so far it was only through good fortune that I came on top, the opening ceremony will be my first official chance to make something of myself.

Winter started to leave then, but she turned around slightly. "Are you thinking of pulling a Red Queen?"

I actually laughed. I'd watched my mother's game a million times, and her opening ceremony costume was one I never quite got over. I don't think anyone actually did. It was quite… shameless. She had requested it herself and had her fellow district tribute follow. She entered the grounds with quite the revealing bikini, I had a feeling Siena had something to do with that, and the boy with her was pretty much naked except for his black undies. It really gave the crowd something to look at.

I shook my head, amused by the thought. "I'm going to top it."

Winter raised an eyebrow. "You're not thinking of going nude on me are you?"

I frowned, "Why do you take me for some sort of whore?"

She smiled in and amused way, "That isn't what you're going for?"

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly… I'm going for a different approach from my mother. She might have won through something like that, but shameless promotion isn't something I can handle."

"Plus it's not profitable at the time." Winter added.

What? "Why not?"

"The other tributes remember your mother well, and they sure do believe that you're going to follow in her footsteps, as with the Capitol crowd."

My eyes widened. "Is _that_ why I'm ahead?"

Winter nodded. "But don't worry, it is better that you're stepping back. Several of the other tributes are thinking of doing the same thing." And you don't really want to have a figure competition with them because… you know you're pretty but you need more bust.

"So I need a miracle."

"And you'll get one. You will meet them in the morning, your prep team."

The underlying tone in Winter's voice that announced her delight with this, inclined me to think that I was going to suffer. I didn't know what to say.

* * *

**Author's Note**

YEYYY PART TWOOOO! :D

-creativename


	12. Part Two: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part Two – The Spark**

* * *

Chapter Two

I woke up in the morning and stretched from the floor. Even back home, I didn't sleep on the bed. We often had guests over so my father wanted to keep our home nice and neat. He didn't think my idea of a bed was very nice and neat, so I slept under the bed every night. I was used to it.

I opened the curtains and allowed the sun to bare its fangs as I went to take a shower. Winter knocked on the bathroom door halfway through and I turned off the water.

"Lainy, I'm leaving you a bathrobe, put it on to meet your prep team. Today's going to be a big day."

"Alright." I called, and resumed my shower. It was the one remarkable thing about the Capitol I truly admired. The shower system was made for me, it was amazing, it was brilliant, it was absolute genius. Today I felt like strawberries, so that's what I showered in. Gooey goodness came from all angles of the shower, and I was covered in the strawberry goo before I knew what was coming. By the time every speck of the goo was washed off, I still smelled like strawberries. I sighed in content.

I saw the robe sitting on my bed outside and slipped it on. It was nice and soft, and all my undergarments were gone, so I had to wear it plain. It was a little inappropriate how it stuck to my body and shaped gentle curves. I went into the main room to ask Winter for some garments, but found that I had been completely abandoned. Only Nelly was left in the room, she had been watching the television, but turned it off as she caught sight of me. She grinned enthusiastically and hopped onto her feet towards me.

"Oh you look beautiful even plain! Your prep team is waiting outside for you!" Nelly ushered me to a control panel by the elevator door and showed me a screen. I saw the heads of three girls, Nelly turned on the speakers, "Come in girls, Lainy is ready to see you!"

The three girls looked a little better than most Capitol people I had in my head, but not by much. They were up the building and passed the elvator doors in a few minutes. One of them had long purple hair with the least make-up of the three, she introduced herself as Falri. The second girl had blonde hair, but it contrasted her skin color greatly and left a very "fake" effect. She looked like a badly-made doll, her name was Cellis. Finally the most fake of the three, was Nina. I had to admit she looked prettier than the other two, but her make-up was thick and I could hardly even distinguish the features that were naturally hers.

I bowed to them politely, "My name is Melanie Savie. I'm so glad to meet you."

They took to me instantly, with my sweet words as their steer. They immediately allowed themselves inside and we shared a few compliments back and forth. I whimpered as Nelly gathered a few things to leave for a bit.

"Lainy, they're going to take good care of you, don't worry. You're going to be thrilled when you meet Meera Tigris, she's only been doing this for two years, but she's going to take care of you. You can count on her."

I assumed Meera was going to be my stylist. I could only tremble in fear as I remembered Winter's sadistic excitement with that gathering. "Where's Winter?" I asked as Nelly slipped her shoes on. "She's probably getting you some more sponsors, she knows how to do her job. Don't worry about it!"

Probably. I frowned as Nelly left me with the dogs.

The three girls didn't hesitate before they stripped me down and made me stand nude. Nina opened a large suitcase that she had brought with her. The other two examined me closely, looking at all my private body parts with great fascination as Nina set up. I tried not to feel too self conscious, but it was just so awkward.

Cellis grabbed my arm suddenly and took in the long slit. I hadn't bothered to cover it or anything, it healed better when I left it alone. "What _is_ this? What happened to your arm?"

"It was an accident." I explained.

Falri shook her head. "Beautiful girl, why do you go out and ruin your own body? Take better care of it sweetheart, there are millions who would kill to be you!" She sighed and held a hand to her face. "She's pretty good as is." Falri said with a sigh.

Cellis nodded jadedly. "You're clean of hairs, and blemishes, you're the best we've ever gotten I suppose."

"What should we do then?" Falri wondered out loud.

"Just lay down the foundation I guess." Cellis replied. "And cover up that nasty wound."

They continued to ponder in silence before agreeing just to apply foundation make-up and leave the rest to Meera. Falri applied a lotion of some sort to my entire body, she didn't hesitate to cover every inch of me. I tried not to squirm. She covered up the wound on my arm after.

Cellris seated me to a chair after and started to do my nails, while Nina seated herself directly in front of me to do my make-up. The whole procedure took almost two hours, and then they allowed me to wear the robe again and accompanied me to the elevator. Falri had dried my hair and straightened it, though it made no visible difference.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I artlessly followed the three out the door and to a limousine. A few people in the crowd saw me and ran towards me, shouting incoherent things. Nina closed the door behind her before any of them could reach us.

"You tributes are always so popular." She murmured. "Or maybe it's just you, you're stunning after all."

"You'd have millions of fans if you were a tribute." I offered and Nina beamed. So very shallow, she didn't even understand that being a tribute meant a lot more than just having fans. "So where are you taking me?" I asked again.

"Meera doesn't like making house calls much, even to tributes. She always has her tributes sent to her."

I nodded. "I see." So she was arrogant too. I stared out the tainted windows taking in what I could of the Capitol as I tried to prepare myself in meeting Meera. I wanted to be in her good book, perhaps then, she would actually help me.

As we drove passed building as building, I tried to imagine my father in the city. He fit in it well, he knew how to blend and stay unnoticed. He had made several trips to the Capitol before, he was the mayor and it was in his responsibility. He told me a lot about the Capitol, and even drew me several layouts of it. I knew the Capitol inside out.

We stopped at a building that appeared to be made of entirely gold in the heart of the Capitol. Falri helped me out of the car and escorted me inside the building. Cellis went to say a few words to the desk clerk and husked us into the elevator. I felt nauseous again as we rose through the air. I had a feeling I would never get used to the motion.

Rooms were down a long corridor when the elevator doors opened. The three girls led me to the room at the very end and knocked. Minutes passed before I heard the door being unlocked, and the door opened and inch.

"Who are you?" Came a quick, snappish voice. I groaned at the sharp tone, I wasn't going to get along with my stylist at all.

"It's us!" Nina called joyously.

"Is Melanie Savie there?" The voice asked quickly.

"Of course, we prepared her just as you asked, though there wasn't much to do anyhow. She was pretty much ready when we got there."

"Thank you." The voice said softer, "Now please leave. I would like to be alone with her."

The girls frowned at each other, and forced a smile to me. "Don't worry, Meera will make you beautiful.", they pledged in unison. Then they giggled as they hurried back to the elevator and left. I turned back to the door and saw that it had been left open.

"Hello?" I called, awkwardly standing outside. "May I come in?"

No answer. I opened the door slowly and saw the large open space that the condo consisted of. It was plain, and nothing like the homes of rich Capitol citizens I dreamed of. It looked empty outside the contemporary furniture laid out in a dull manner, and a few obscure paintings on the wall. The curtains hid most of the sun's light, but there was a small peak where the sun was allowed to shine through.

I closed the door behind me, and walked around the empty space. "Hello? Meera?"

I was considering leaving when Meera stepped out of the kitchen. She had a glass of liquid that I guessed was champagne. I then take in my first sight of her.

She's absolutely… ordinary. She doesn't look like someone from the Capitol at all. The only thing that might give her away is a small sparkly tattoo at the back of her neck. She has her brown hair tied up in a neat bun and wore a simple shirt and jeans. She looked like one of… us. I would have never been able to guess she was from the Capitol if I had seen her walking on the streets of District 4.

"So you must be Melanie." She murmured.

"Lainy." I allowed. She was the first to have my permission.

She nodded at my grant, "Lainy. Now then, please take a seat, we have much to talk about."

I did as she said and seated myself on the leather sofa set. Meera came around a moment later and seated herself across from me and placed a tall glass of champagne in front of me. I took a small sip, and found the taste unnaturally appealing. I took a bigger gulp and set it down.

Meera crossed her legs, "So. Where to begin?"

"Why are you so different from the other Capitol people?" I asked first.

Meera laughed, amused by my question. "I just don't have the taste for so much make-up. I'm no different from them in many ways."

"You don't make it sound good." I commented. She made it sound like she was disappointed in herself.

"That's because it isn't. I know what we are. We're terrible aren't we? Making you children kill one another just to establish an over proved point." Wow, things were looking up.

"Are you sure you should be telling me this?" I asked. Even Capitol citizens themselves weren't allowed to say anything against the government.

"The reason I made you come here, Lainy, is because my apartment is _safe_. They have spyware all over the place listening in on our little conversation. You have to be real careful what you say around here."

"Is my costume worth so much effort?"

Meera shook her head. "I'm not talking about the opening ceremonies. I'm talking to you about the rebellion."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Did anyone else catch the Meera Tigris reference? I have a habit of making insignificant characters significant in my OC fanfictions.

-creativename


	13. Part Two: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part Two – The Spark**

* * *

Chapter Three

"What rebellion?" I asked, playing dumb.

"I know about your father's plans for it. Your mother had set the foundation for it you know?"

I choked on air. "What?"

"I met your mother one year when she was mentoring. She had a powerful voice, people listened to her."

"No." I stammered. "My mother didn't have anything to do with the rebellion. It was because she died that my father started the rebellion."

Meera cocked her head. "Was that what your father told you?" She stood up and lifted her sofa seat up. From underneath, she took out a large pile of papers and placed them down on the small table. She looked through them quickly and took out a small file report. She slid it across the table to me.

_Caroline Savie_. That was the file name. I flipped it open and saw my mother as a teenager my age.

"The fifth page." Meera urged. I did as she said and felt my eyes widen.

_May 13th - District Four_

_Attempted escape by eight civilians of District 4. All eight died. They deactivated their Haloic Braces and ran away with a large ship. They were believed to have been led by one unknown individual who was not part of the deceased. Individual is currently known, but had broken into the Peacekeeper Guard Tower of District 4. All communication with ships had been turned off and the ship, said escapees were going fleeing on was erased from logs._

_Attempt was successful but Haloic Braces were not deactivated properly. Malfunction occurred and left passengers paralyzed. Storm raged and sunk the ship. All eight were confirmed to be dead._

_Skyler Echovern – Age 26_

_Rina Echovern – Age 25_

_Gustov Pelkin – Age 32_

_Valerie Pelkin – Age 29_

_Fiona Riptel – Age 26_

_Telke Lobste – Age 24_

_Richelle Waltir – Age 26_

_Caroline Savie – Age 24_

_A roundabout search was done after the accident was reported to the peacekeepers. All the bodies were found within a week. The latter two bodies were found torn apart by animals. The deaths of all others were confirmed to be from drowning._

_The incident was officially reported as an accident offshore to quiet the people. All families were interrogated, no information was obtained. Families showed great concern. All alibis were valid for time of break-in to the guard tower. All suspects were killed._

I dropped the paper on the table. "How did you get this?"

Meera stared at the paper. "I have quite a few people of authority in the government. They keep me informed. Your father doesn't know I am a part of the team in the Capitol."

"So why should I trust you?"

Meera swallowed. "Because Lainy, because your mother did."

I scoffed. "I don't give a damn about her. I hate my mother."

Meera's eyes widened. "Why?"

I looked at the report she had, since she already knew… "My mother was the one who planned the escape. She was going to leave us behind. She killed all those innocent people with her lies."

"That… doesn't sound like her."

"She was my mother! I trusted her! She killed them, she killed them all! These people had children you know!" I laid down an accusing finger at the file. "She was going to leave me and my father alone! All alone! I loved her so much, I believed in her, and she was going to betray me."

"Caroline wouldn't have done that." Meera said firmly. "Caroline wouldn't do that without a reason."

"Wouldn't." I mocked. "There are so many things that she _wouldn't_ have done, but she did them anyways. Now look at her, six feet under! I'm glad too!"

"How do you know this?"

"I saw her. I watched her. She abandoned them too, she never even went on that boat."

"Wait, then how was her body accounted for?" Meera's eyes were wide.

I shook my head. "That doesn't matter. _None_ of this matters anymore because she is dead and I don't care about what she did in the past."

"But it _does_ matter Melanie. Half of the people on the Capitol's side are helping with the rebellion because of her. We're doing this because we owe her a debt, and we're ready to do what we can for her. You're her daughter, so we're now doing this for _you_. There are people out there who are helping you get sponsors, people out there who _are_ your sponsors. We're all here to help you win because your mother left you in our hands."

"My mother didn't do _anything_!" I screamed. "She didn't know anything! She was just an idiot! A big and foolish idiot!"

Meera had a hand delicately on my face. "You look like her so much. You have her hair, her nose… but your father's eyes. You've suffered so much Lainy, and there's still so much to come." I was in a trance as I stared at her. She had instantly calmed me down somehow. Her hand fell suddenly, and I found myself wishing for it back. "You may go back. The limousine is waiting for you outside. I have already prepared your costume. You will stun the world, that I can promise."

I didn't move.

"Are you really telling me the truth?"

Meera was surprised by my question, but she composed herself quickly and nodded. "I swear on my grave that everything I have told you has been the truth."

"Then promise me something."

Meera's eyebrow shot up, "What is it?" She wasn't impulsive to an undeclared commitment, she deserved what I was going to tell her.

"Promise me that you will continue to tell me the truth."

Meera smiled. "I promise."

I smiled softly in return. My smile was sad, because what I was about to say was going to be cruel, and it was going to do more damage than I can repair, but it was absolutely necessary that I say it anyways.

"Meera, "I began softly. We had just got along too, it was all going to be a waste. "My mother never went on that ship. She sent them to their peril while she watched from the sidelines. It was a test, she was poking a stick into the dragon's den."

"Her body was verified." Meera said in a confused tone. "The body they found, torn and ripped by sharks, was without a doubt the body of Caroline Savie."

"Why was she targeted by sharks? They're naturally passive beings."

Meera's eyes widened, "Did someone…?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

I shook my head. "I can't tell you that, the past is better left alone you know. If you dig too deep, you may find yourself somewhere ugly."

I left the room bitterly, and took the limousine back to the Training Centre and laid on my bed. I had a few hours to kill before the Opening Ceremonies began, so I watched a few videos of some of the most brilliant wins ever recorded. There were rumors that they had something special this year, they were going to try something new, and I was the guinea pig. It was top secret and even the spies of my father in the Capitol, barely had an idea.

I only hoped that the surprise wasn't going to kill me.

* * *

**Author's Note**

My greatest fear in life is drowning.

-creativename


	14. Part Two: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part Two – The Spark**

* * *

Chapter Four

I got a call from Meera at around three o'clock. He informed me that I should meet her at five for the opening ceremonies. I thanked her and hung up. Everyone left, and I was now alone in the lounge. I wondered where Theo was. Had he met his stylist too? Was he getting along with him, her? I tried to imagine having to strip down in front of a male stylist and was immediately glad for Meera's gender.

I started walking around the room aimlessly and looked at the bland furniture.

_I looked at my blood stained hands. I was shaking uncontrollably. My thoughts were incoherent and everything around me filled me with bleak despair. I lowered my hands and looked at what I had been dragging across the beach. Red hair, just like mine. Beautiful, she was always so beautiful. Her hair covered her soggy face. She had lost too much blood and was already pale, she was getting rigid as her muscles started to decline. I looked at the hands, only a few days along, they were warm on my face. How did this happen?_

A ringing from the elevator door woke me to reality. I looked around and skipped over to the door and opened it. Outside a tall guy with long brown hair to his shoulders, stood with a cold look in his eyes. His eyes were green like mine and his skin was bronze from a tan. He wore a peacekeeper uniform and had his hands politely behind him.

His face softened as he saw me, and I beamed a smile.

"Ed!" I grinned. I bear-hugged him instantly, forcing him a few steps back. "I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you so much!"

He chuckled softly and held the elevator door as it threatened to close. "I've missed you too, Lain. I can't believe you actually came here." He steadily got us both out the elevator and onto the couch. "So you're actually going into the Hunger Games."

I nodded. "Father told you a while ago didn't her?"

Ed nodded and sighed. "You're ready aren't you?"

"Of course. I'm going to win."

He smiled at me and gave me a wary look. "There are thousands of people in the Capitol supporting you. You have the most sponsors right now, things are looking up."

His underlying tone told me that we shouldn't talk openly in the lounge. I nodded. "I haven't seen you in a year."

"I know! Now look at you, you've gotten taller, prettier."

I waved a hand at the flattery. "You're pretty cute yourself. I'd date you if you weren't my brother." I pinched his cheeks.

"Ha, ha. You think that's a joke, but I'm going to steal you away from that cocky boyfriend of yours. What was his name? Thunder?"

"Rain." I corrected.

"Oh right. Stupid name."

I rolled my eyes. He would never approve of any boy I love outside of him. "So how has peacekeeping been? Which districts have you gone to?"

Ed thought for a moment, "I was spending the past week in the Capitol watching mentors pouring in and out. They're laying foundation for the Career tributes among the wealthy, they need us to keep an eye on them. I was in District Eleven and Twelve before that."

"Horrible places aren't there?"

Ed nodded, "It's filthy, you wouldn't believe how terrible their living conditions are."

I smiled compassionately to them, but I couldn't say much because my brother had already signaled to me that we had to keep an eye on our words. "Well then, I guess we're just lucky to have been in District Four."

"Yeah." My brother agreed. "Remember all those days on the beach?"

"Of course. They were the best in my life." Ed smiled for a while, then went silent. "Ed, what's wrong? I know that face."

He seemed reluctant to tell me. "How are you dealing with Theo?"

My feelings turned instantly sour. "It's his problem he volunteered. I'm a trained career and he knows that. I don't know what he's playing here, but it sure ticks me off."

"Are you going to be able to handle it? You… He was your best friend."

I hugged my knees. Nobody knew about my relationship with Theo better than Ed. He played with us when we were young and knew very well how attached we were. I wouldn't be able to hurt Theo and he knew that all too well. "Why did he volunteer?"

My brother shook his head. "We'll probably find out soon enough. I'm sure he'll have something interesting to share with us during the interview."

The reminded me of the opening ceremonies. "Oh! I have to go meet up with Meera!"

"Meera? Meera Tigris? She's your stylist?"

I nodded. "She claimed to be a part of the Capitol's rebels."

Ed sighed. "Yes, she's apparently known for a while. She sure knows how to get around, that woman. She never told us she was going to be your stylist."

"She's apparently been styling District Four for a couple years."

Ed looked worried, but it quickly turned into an amused expression. "Well, this is good too. That woman will do a good job with you, I can count on her for that at the very least."

"Everyone is so confident in her abilities, but nothing particularly good has come from her with the last few opening ceremonies."

Ed laughed. "Those were jokes. She's been keeping a low profile with the games. She has made more than a few masterpieces." He stood up and offered me a hand, "Get up princess, I'm your escort to the ceremony."

I smiled as I took his hand. He used to always call me princess, I never got to be my father's princess, she he made up for that. I loved him. He was the man of my life. He was always there to help me when I needed it, and protected me when I was afraid. He was a shoulder to cry on and a friend to laugh with. I didn't know how I would have survived without him.

The trio of girls stripped me down again when I entered the bare room. They had to apply make-up once more, because I had managed to ruin it by doing absolutely nothing. They seemed to have a color palette now. Nina did my make-up again while Cellis did another coating on my nails. Falri enjoyed herself as she brushed my short hair.

It was quick this time before they allowed me to put on my undergarments. They had me wear a strapless bra. I wondered what the costume was going to be.

Meera entered the room and the trio beamed with joy. "You're costume is ready, Lainy." She murmured with faint excitement. It was as much enthusiasm as she was ever going to show. I wasn't going to take that for granted. The trio stepped aside as Meera began to make the final layer of all my make-up. She began with eye shadow, it was vivid and theatrical. Then she applied the lipgloss and did another round of eyeliner. She was trying to exaggerate my eyes. Then she pulled out a batch of fake hair, exactly the same shade as mine. Heaven knows how she got them so quickly.

It was an hour later when she was done the extensions for my hair. My short, croppy hair had become long and flowing. I was allowed a glance into the mirror where I saw a princess. Meera was smiling at her work, I really did look beautiful. She gave me a sparkly top then. It was short and strapless with scaly features that made incredible ripples when I moved. It was beautiful. Then Meera handed me tights that completely ruined the effect she's spent the last hour creating.

"You're not serious." I said as I held up the tights. They were ordinary except for the straps and chains attached. In some _very_ obscure perspectives, the tights would be viewed as acceptable in public and not entirely hideous. Otherwise, it was… hideous.

Meera gave me an evil grin. "Trust me, Lainy. You will stun every viewer and member of the audience. You will be spectacular."

Before I could protest, I was husked away Cellis, Falri, and Nina. They led me to my cage for the opening ceremonies, to my carriage. It was designed as an oyster, and it was gorgeous. A few of the other tributes wandered around too, none of them approached me so I stood by myself in the ugly tights. A couple stares came my way, it wasn't unexpected. A girl I recognized from District Three made a mean laugh as she looked away. I sighed.

I stood for a while before Theo finally appeared with a man. Theo looked stunning in his navy uniform. He was dressed like a classic sailor, they'd done that once or twice in the first Hunger Games but it was never done again once the stylists had moved on to fish. Theo looked handsome and dazzling with his uniform. He filled it in well, and I began to notice for the first time how well defined he really was.

The man with him looked as ordinary as Meera. He was saying quick words as he walked Theo to me, and smiled when he saw me.

"Hello," He began. "My name is Plutarch, Plutarch Heavensbee."

* * *

**Author's Note**

If you're reading this, review. This is shameless promotion, and I am succumbing to that level. Pity me and give me a review.

-creativename


	15. Part Two: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part Two – The Spark**

* * *

Chapter Five

I took Plutarch's hand and shook it. "You've been working in collaboration with Meera I gather?"

Plutarch nodded and leaned in close, from the sidelines it would have looked like he was kissing my cheek. "You can trust me," He murmured, and I heard a touch of childish authority from him. He had some sort of god-given power, be it money or status, I needed his support.

I nodded vaguely and smiled. "I wish you'd been _my_ stylist. Look at what Meera is making me wear." I pointed out my horrendous tights and he failed to hide his laugh.

It took me a moment to realize it wasn't the tights that made him laugh, but _me_. "Melanie. Give Meera some credit. You're going to be stunning." He said assertively. I would have believed him if I had a slightly less (or none at all) of a fashion sense. The tights were hideous and there really wasn't much denying that.

I looked at Theo, tired of all the false confidence people were trying to feed me. "How was your day?"

He gave me a wary smile, "Rather pitiful to be truthful. They washed me like a rag doll and then dressed me up like a mannequin. The only thing that got me through the day, was how much worse you must have had it." He was trying to make a joke, soften the mood with me. "You know, considering the fact that you're a girl."

I chuckled. "Funny. They didn't give me a hard time at all. They told me I was fine as is." Sweet words, I enjoyed saying them.

Theo's expression fell instantly. I was saved from whatever he was about to say by Meera. She carried a beautiful roll of aquamarine fabric over her shoulders. They sparkled like my top and glimmered in artificial, though there was nothing to give that away, radiance. She smiled when she met me, and I noticed that it wasn't a roll of fabric, but in fact, a carefully designed… tail.

"What is this?" I asked, admiring the beauty of her creation.

Meera smiled, "This is your tail. You will be a mermaid."

I caught my breath and lost it. Memories flooded back into my mind, I loved mermaids. Or at least, I used to. My mother… she would always read me stories of beautiful bewitched mermaids. They were sacred beings of another level. Their beauty was something that surpassed humanity and attracted the souls of lost sailors…

I looked at Theo. Oh. I started to understand what we were going for. It truly _was_ going to be spectacular. Meera ushered me onto the oyster carriage as soon as she's got my tail secured on. It turned out my hideous tights weren't going to be visible at all. They were only hideous to help improve the look of the tail. My tights had small metallic chips in them that helped my tail shine and sparkle, and boy did they.

Theo sat down tall on the oyster, and I was seated on his lap. We must have looked enchanting together, we were probably the most intimate the Capitol's ever seen in the Opening Ceremonies. Just before the ceremonies began, Winter and Fuchsia ran up to us to give us a few parting tips.

"Lainy, you need to be as alluring as you can. This will be the real breakthrough to the Capitol and to the hearts of the citizens. Everyone is watching out for you, they're expecting something from you and although Meera has helped you greatly, it's not enough. To capture them, it will all be on you."

I nodded, though I had a feeling that there wouldn't be much left for me to do because Meera truly had done a brilliant job. Still, I was aware that I couldn't be completely dependent. I couldn't let myself start slacking off now, because when the games began, I would be all alone. Alone. It was a painful word.

"And Theo," Fuchsia began. "You know what to do."

Theo nodded, their relationship really had gotten tight. The two mentors gave us a last look of worry before disappearing with the other mentors through a door. Theo and I were left alone.

The crowd started cheering as soon as District One emerged. Sapphire was dressed in a beautiful marble covered dress, while Maxim had a similar design on a tuxedo. They looked ravishing. The crowd appeared more than warmed up by the time it was our turn to make the entry. District Three was brilliant this year with silver body paints. It appeared that every District was doing well, the games was going to be hard.

I got a bit nervous as the horses, dressed as seahorses, began to move. In just a few more minutes we would be in plain sight to the entire Panem. _Everyone_ was going to be watching. My fears disappeared instantly as I felt a warm hand meet mind. I looked at Theo. _Don't worry._ He mouthed. _Everything is going to be perfect._

I wasn't sure if I believed him, but his words did calm me. They made me feel better. Theo had that effect over me, he knew me too well.

I could see the ground outside the passage we were going through, just a little more. District Three was in front of us, and they were dressed as a hammer and nail. I fought myself to not laugh and lost my breath when we finally made it out of the passage and to the eyes of the country's entire population. I felt self-conscious at first, that maybe I shouldn't have played the innocent yet sexy lass, as the crowd fell into a stupor of silence. Then slowly, we received the loudest cheer ever recorded by the Capitol audience. They loved us.

I waved to them happily, putting on my fakest smile for them. They shouted to me declarations of love and worship. I couldn't believe some of the things they said so mindlessly, but I responded to them anyways. I needed all the support I could squeeze out of the Capitol mongrels. If I could win them over, then my chances of winning would be that much higher.

Usually during the opening ceremonies, there are at least a couple of crybabies. There are people who just don't know how to act and hide whatever hatred they indefinitely feel towards the Capitol's cruel system, they're usually the first ones to die because they're just so stupid. I was surprised this year when all the tributes appeared confident and brilliant on the large screen. We looked awesome together, Theo and I, sailor and mermaid, but the competition was tough. Outside a few stupid costumes with obviously poor stylists, everyone looked great.

Even the people with the horrendous costumes made up for it with their smiles and flirting with the audience. Theo and I were ahead, but I realized then that we really had to work for it this year, to win. What surprised me the most were District Twelve's tributes. Year after year, it became expected of them to be dressed as coal with dirt to represent their coal-mining district. There wasn't much room for creativity or variety. This year however, the stylists appeared to have a bit more brain and made them fire instead.

The costumes weren't that nice, but it surprised the audience with the change. Even the poorest district received a fair amount of cheering. I looked at the girl from Twelve, Laura her name had been, I remembered her because she looked a fair bit like Ocean. She had given me a quick smile, similar to Ocean's, before we'd left on our carriage. She had a good body, and though the costume for her District could never be anything to behold, she still look great. She was confident as she stood beside her district partner, Liam. He shared a similar look of confidence as he stood along her. That was a nice change for twelve. If I wasn't in the games myself, I would have been quietly rooting for one of them to win.

Once we all made our ways to the end of the pathway, we stood in front of the stage where the president of Panem was to make his speech. President Snow. He'd been the dictator since the first Quarter Quell and held his reign of power tightly. I'd heard vague rumors about him from my father, but there wasn't anything concrete to bring him down. The moment he walked onto the stage, he immediately gave me the impression of a snake. His eyes were sharp and I could tell they were taking in everything with incredible detail within the seconds he stared onto the tributes. His eyes lingered on Theo and I a few seconds longer than the others.

Then he smiled and made his traditional speech.

While he spoke, I stared up to the man. I watched the screen and the man himself, noting every muscle he moved and every unconscious habit he seemed to have. This man was my enemy, and I needed to know everything I could about him. By the end of the speech, I'd found myself staring at the rose that so perfectly lingered on his suit. It was an evil beauty that the rose carried, and I couldn't help but feel that it held some deeper meaning I wasn't seeing.

I fell into the bed when I got back into my room. That was my first time seeing President Snow in the flesh and blood. He was a dangerous man, and I… I feared him. It took me a long time to realize what emotions were emerging against the man at first, but once I realized it was fear, it deepened all the more. I didn't fear many things, and President Snow was the second person to bring me such terror that chilled me to the core.

The reason I was so scared of him was because I couldn't understand him. He looked like a man who may have once been benevolent, I got that impression for some reason, but something changed him. I could tell from the way he stood and the way he addressed himself that he had neither family, nor any true friends. He was a lonely, pitiful man, but his nature is not sadistic but something much deeper. I had suspected it to be hate, but hate isn't sublime.

President Snow was a man who believed what he was doing is right. I don't know how he became deluded with the fallacies that shroud him, but he is true to them. He does not wish for power, but his life is forever seeking it. He _needs_ power and he needs to control people. It bothered me how even though he had gotten what he wanted, he was not satisfied. He wasn't hungry for more, he wasn't a man of greed, but he was simply... empty. Yes, empty. That was the word I needed to describe the man. He is a hollow shell, empty.

I hugged my knees as I lay on my bed. Somebody, probably an Avox, had moved the pillows and bed sheets back onto the bed. They were neatly arranged and my room once again appeared brand-new. Prepared especially for me. The Capitol is good at making people feel special when they need to. They knew too well, how to use people.

Before I could go to sleep, Winter barged into my room. Tomorrow we would be going to the training ground and we'd be meeting the other tributes for the first time. Winter claimed we desperately needed a pep talk. I didn't mind that, so I allowed her in and listened to her give me a good idea of what my goals were in the training level, and what to watch out for.

She congratulated me on a job well done with the opening ceremonies, though I hadn't done much. I asked Winter to thank Meera again for me, for the beautiful costumes I'd undermined. Winter informed me then, that I had been dubbed as the Capitol's little princess. They loved me and I was the favorite followed closely behind by Sapphire from District One. She had gone whore, thinking I had planned the same thing. If I had I would have lost for sure being compared to that curvy body of hers. Luck had won that round for me.

She informed me that it was best if I kept a low profile on my killing skills and just play moderate. I want to be friends with the definite careers, but it was my choice whether if I wanted to join them or not. It was better if I did. She told me to note who to watch out for in the games, and the unique skills that each person had. She told me again and again that the tributes this year weren't playing around, and that each and every one of them was serious about winning. She said she'd be surprised if more than five people die in the inevitable bloodbath at the Cornucopia.

I nodded and seriously took in everything she said. Winter wasn't my ideal mentor, but she was something, and I didn't see any reason to neglect her information because she did spot out some pretty good points to keep note of.

Finally, just when I thought she was done talking, she moved on to the top she'd really come to talk about. Theo.

"You need a teammate to win this, Lainy. Theodore is more skilled than you think, you can trust him can't you?"

"No. Even _he's_ not going to agree to this. We're going to need to kill each other in the end, if we somehow manage to survive till then." I argued.

"Are you worried because you won't be able to do it?"

"No."I spat. "It's better if I do this with the Careers."

Winter bit her lip. "The Careers are good to work with in the beginning, but once it comes time for the Careers to separate, it is better if you have a partner, someone you can work with."

"Have you talked to Theo yet?"

Winter gave me a smile. "Yes, and Theo actually suggested a brilliant plan."

* * *

**Author's Note**

If you are reading this, you've probably read the chapter, so please leave me a review. Thanks.

-creativename


	16. Part Two: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part Two – The Spark**

* * *

Chapter Six

I never paid attention to what the training room was like before. I didn't think much of it and pretty much ignored it whenever it was shown, or when people talked about it. That has always been a horrible trait of mine. I neglect whatever I don't judge worthy, and have it slap me in the face in the future.

Winter is standing protectively at my side as I stepped out of the elevator into the training grounds. Theo and Fuchsia are behind me, whispering quiet words I can't make out. Winter leaned to me then, "I know this is difficult for you Lainy, but remember what we talked about last night. Try to get to know the people, and make them like you."

That was one of my few skills in life. Making people like me. People naturally liked me. I nodded to Winter and went on my way. Theo went in the opposite direction to the swords booth. I didn't really know where I wanted to go and just ended up in the simple self-defense booth. I saw a male whom I recognized from District Five, Heath P-something. He was tall and lanky, but he was a lot stronger than he looked with his rather scrawny body shape. He tipped over the instructor easily after he caught his arm from a jab.

I watched him peacefully before he finally noticed me. His eyes widened as he took me in, "Melanie Savie? From District Four? To whom do I owe the honor of your attention?"

He didn't sound malicious, he was being sincere. He'd already taken a fair liking to me. I smiled at him, "You remember my name. Your name was Heath right? You looked like quite the handsome light bulb yesterday."

Heath laughed lightly and offered a hand onto the combat booth. I shook my hands slowly. "I'm really no good with this stuff. It's better if I don't embarrass myself so soon."

Heath shook his head, "You need to know this stuff if you want to survive the games." He sounded kind, but confident in his own ability to win. "Come on, you should try this. I'll teach you."

I tried again to deny him, but he managed to get me to take off my shoes and spar with him. Other tributes began to gather around us, watching our little fight attentively.

"What's the princess doing on the sparring ground? Can she even land a punch?" Engenne from District Six asked his district partner, Gardien, or as she preferred to be called, Rinsh. Rinsh shook her head and returned to watching me. She seemed sincerely inquisitive as to what skills I could possibly have after being dubbed the Capitol's princess.

"We'll go slowly, and you try to keep up." Heath said softly, and then gave me a nice and slow punch. I didn't move and it hit me in the shoulder. I rubbed it with a frown. "Are you okay?" Heath asked, worried. He had a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and stepped back.

"Again?" He asked, and I nodded. He gave me another punch, just as slow, and I moved away effortlessly to dodge it. Two more punches came as misses, and the crowd seemed to stir. Thinking I'd got the hang of it, and wanting to show off a little, his attacks came with much more speed. I continued dodging.

He got creative with his attacks and starting adding in jabs, and hooks, and kicks. None of them reached me. It took a little bit before Heath began to get annoyed. He was really trying but he couldn't touch me. I just kept dodging and dodging, and his temper seemed to rise. Finally, he gave me an all-out sidekick which spun him a little off-balance. I took my chance and gave him a little push, and he fell off the booth.

I kneeled from the mat and offer him a hand.

He got up from his knees and glared at me. I had hustled him brilliantly. Everyone had watched him make a fool of himself, and he didn't like me much any longer. He snapped away from me, took his shoes and made his way to another booth. My hand was left, untaken and I felt a little sad with the rejection. But it hadn't come unseen.

Half of the tributes had gathered around to watch that little show, and they all appeared intrigued by me. They couldn't figure me out it seemed.

I was about to take my hand back when a firm hand grasped it. I followed the arm up to a handsome face. It was Light Valen from District Seven. He was the favorite male to win. His handsome feature and subtle muscles had won the ladies over. He wasn't a Career but I knew he would be accepted as one. I'd caught sight of him at the spear booth, and boy did he have an arm. If he got a spear in his hand, I was a goner. I decided that his friendship was a necessity for my goal.

"Light Valen." He said with a deep, resonating voice. He gave me a prize-winning smile which I returned instantly. I pulled him onto the booth.

"I'm Melanie Savie. You can call me, Lainy."

"My, my. What a pleasure. You've been quite the attention hogger you know. Everyone has their eyes on you." He smiled at me innocently. "Why did a beautiful girl like you volunteer for such dangerous games?"

I looked away in supposed sadness. "It's complicated. My home in District Four was nice, but there are some problems that can only be solved if I win the Hunger Games. I'm ready to die to achieve that goal."

Light frowned. "It's so cruel to see someone like you here."

"Well you as well. Handsome man like yourself, you had all the ladies back home didn't you?"

Light laughed lightly. "Perhaps, but I only have the eye for one lady." He winked at me. "Did you have a boyfriend back in District Four?"

I giggled despondently. "His name was Rain. It was never going to work out anyways."

"My girlfriend's name was Berry. She slapped me in the face when I got reaped."

"Ouch."

"Indeed." We laughed together to lighten the mood. Light took a few steps away from me. "So I saw you sparing with Heath just now. May I have the same pleasure to fight with you?"

People were still crowded around us, watching. I nodded. "I can't do much though."

Light laughed. "I think you did a fair bit with Heath there. But we'll see."

Light began just like Heath, careful with his attacks, afraid to hurt me. I dodged them evasively. Then, just like he picked up his speed, and his attacks came more abruptly. A bad kick came then and he fell to the ground with a loud thump. I ran up to him. "Are you alright?"

Light sat up and shook his head. "Sneaky one you are."

He threw out a punch, I barely managed to dodge as I leaned back. It was an inefficient evasion from instinct. My instincts have never been trusted, because they're almost always wrong. Light didn't miss his chance with my fumble, and grabbed my leg pulling me to the ground. I fell down hard, but I was quick to react. Light tried to pin me to the ground, but I hooked around his leg and flipped him around.

I thought I'd successively pinned him when he forced another spin, and then we were just rolling across the floor. I pulled away from him and we both gained some ground again. Light took a second to catch his breath before he came at me again. He was much faster and precise this time. I was only barely dodging his attacks, and they were still coming faster yet.

He made a feint, and I realized too late before he kicked me from the side, knocking me over. I ducked to the ground and tried to body slam him. My realization of it being a bad idea, came delayed. I had no body mass and I hadn't given myself a big enough boost to have the force knock him down. So I was like a pebble hitting a wall as I rammed myself into him. He didn't budge at all, and instead caught my scrawny arms and locked them behind me. I grunted.

"So you've got some spunk after all, princess." I struggled. I hadn't held back with him, he was just better than me, and there was no way to deny that. He was on a completely different level from Heath, and I knew that if I ever ended up in a fist fight with him, I was going to go down. Light leaned into my ear with the dozen of people around us, who were all wide-eyed as I was locked in his grasp. "How would you like to join the career group?" He whispered. I nodded weakly, and he kissed me on the cheek. "I really _would_ like you to survive."

Then he let go of me, and I fell pitifully to my knees. I was weak. I couldn't even think about how great it was that I'd been personally invited by the supposed leader of the careers this year, because I was pathetic. My only joy came from the fact that my father had been absent in the crowd and hadn't seen my loss. It was only myself that gave me the surges of disappointment that would endlessly torment me.

How was I going to defeat Light?

I crawled away from the booth pathetically as the crowd dispersed and seated myself against a stone column at the side. I hugged my knees and watched the people rotate around the booths. A few eyes came at me warily, some with actual concern and others with satisfaction in the princess' ruined image, but even they gave me pity.

I felt someone behind me then, and turned to see a short, heart-faced girl. Enerem from District Three. She gave me a sweet smile, "May I sit beside you?" She asked kindly.

I nodded and she rested on her knees. "That was cruel of Light." She commented.

"I had it coming." I admitted. "Nobody likes princesses."

Emerem frowned and just continued to sit with me in silence. It was a comfortable silence for some reason. I examined the girl from my peripheral vision. She was the shortest tribute by far, she didn't look strong, or as confident as the rest. I suspected that she would be one of the first to die. I felt sorry for her but there was nothing I could do.

One of the booths was a dodging booth. It had a machine that launched out softballs for the tributes to dodge. The trainer there was having trouble with the machine and appeared superbly frustrated by it.

"We made those machines back home." Enerem said suddenly.

"Really? Do you think you can fix it?"

Enerem laughed, my question was insulting to her. "Fix it? I can make it from scratch." She hopped over then and offered to help the trainer. He was reluctant to accept her help at first, but decided eventually to let her try, thinking she wouldn't get anywhere anyways. Enerem took his toolbox with delight and opened up the machine control panel. Nobody had any idea what she was doing until she finished.

"Done!" She called with delight, and closed everything up. She hadn't done anything to the real mechanics of the machine, so we thought she was joking. But when the trainer turned the machine one, it indeed did work again. Perfectly.

"Wow." I said, truly impressed. "That's really neat."

Enerem gave me a weak laugh. "Yeah. It'd be helpful too, if there were any electronics in the games." There wouldn't be we both knew that. The Capitol didn't allow us the use of machines or electronics in the game. Enerem's skill was neat, but it would be useless. Again, I felt sorry for the girl.

* * *

**Author's Note**

The floor is slippery when it is wet.

-creativename


	17. Part Two: Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part Two – The Spark**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Sometime near the end of the training, I decided to go back in and do something instead of wasting my time moping though I had been enjoying it in Enerem's company. We went over to the knot-tying station and began typing knots as we chatted away about insignificant things. Usually I when I say insignificant things, I mean about other girls, movies, boys, clothing… Stupid things. But with Enerem, we talked about insignificant things as in… _really_ insignificant things. Like dust.

Enerem went on for ten minutes talking about dust, where it comes from and where it disappears to. I don't know how she managed it, but she kept me attentive for the entirety of it. Some would think of her as just a stupid girl, but she was something more. She was _good_. She was pure in her heart and she would never wish the pain of another. She would never be able to kill. She would never be able to win.

A few other tributes came by and tried to grab my attention. Despite my embarrassing defeat against Light, I was still liked by my fellow tributes. That was my God-given gift. I was nice to them all and we ended up all tying knots together. It was horribly stupid, and what some may call 'lame' or 'geeky' but that was what we did. I saw Rinsh in the corner watching us assiduously. I thought she'd been too shy to come over to join us, so I waved for her to join us. She looked away rudely and walked off to find Engenne.

I was annoyed for a few minutes but was quickly forgot her as Enerem got the other girls, Carmen from District Nine and Sache from District Ten, sharing jokes. They're not very funny but we all laugh anyways. Then I notice that Rinsh wasn't the only one who was eying me. Sapphire was eying me with Maxim and Malphite. They were looking at all the girls with me, it appeared that they didn't like the crowd I was with. Now that was interesting.

I understood why though. They were careers led by Light. They were probably informed already that I was going to be a part of the group. They gave me questioning looks as to why I was with the girls from other districts. I ignored them.

I was exhausted when I returned up to fourth floor apartment. Theo had left already so I went up the elevator alone. The elevator doors opened and I walked in an stupor into the room before I noticed two people facing one another, both staring at me. I looked at Theo, then to my brother.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Theo was telling me about how things have been in District Four. He told me about Julia."

I frowned. "We shouldn't talk about this now." I said suddenly, suddenly glad for whatever spyware the Capitol had hidden. I would need to tell my brother sooner or later about the truth, or perhaps leave it to my father to tell him.

"How was the training for you?" Theo asked.

I didn't want to be too mean to Theo in front of my brother. "It was nice actually. I made some... friends."

Theo smiled at me. How could he smile so sincerely at the fact that I had made friends with people I was going to kill? "I made some friends too."

"Are we still doing your plan?" I asked, we hadn't really had the chance to do it today with my sulking.

"Yes. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." I repeated, sealing the deal.

Ed looked at his watch and then turned to me. "Sorry Lainy. I have to go now. I just wanted to see how you were doing before the games begin. I won't be able to see you till it ends, but I'll be… cheering."

So this was going to be the last time we see each other if I don't survive. I hugged him. After the moment was gone, he tried to get out of the hug but I hung on. "I love you Edward." I whispered.

He resumed the hug, "You know I love you too Lainy. You can do this." He pulled me back by force and forced our eyes to meet like my father often did when he wanted me to listen. "You have been training for this your entire life. You _will_ come out alive." He ensured.

My brother took one last wary glance at Theo before leaving. He nodded to Theo ever so slightly. I recognized that nod, it was the 'I'm-leaving-my-life-in-your-hands-don't-you-dare-mess-up' nod. I glared at Theo as my brother left.

"What did you say to him?"

Theo considered lying for a moment, but knew that I wasn't going to be satisfied until he gave me the truth. "I told him I'd protect you, and I'd help you."

"You can't." I said bluntly. "Only one of us can win, and so you can't help me."

"I will try."

Nelly popped into the room before I could rebuttal. "Lainy! Theodore! How was the training?" Fuchsia and Winter appeared behind her.

"It was nice, I learned a lot of techniques actually." Theo answered.

"And I made some friends." I said bitterly, promising that the argument was not over.

We ate dinner together, with Nelly dutifully keeping the conversation going by herself so we weren't eating in dead silence. She informed us of how the audience was taking us in, I was still the favorite with Sapphire behind. Light was still the male favorite with Theo behind. Light was looking better and better, apparently hand to hand combat wasn't all he was good at. Theo had seen Light mercilessly efficient with a knife. He defeated the trainers without a sweat.

Winter gave me another pep talk before I was allowed to go to bed. I told her I had been accepted by Light into the career pack and she beamed. Theo hadn't been accepted yet so she told me about the adjusted plan. I slept on the floor again for the night and took a shower before going to training again.

I was early, and Light appeared from behind me. He had been waiting for me evidentially. "You were with the other girls yesterday. You're part of the career pack now, what are you doing Lainy?"

"It never hurts to make some friends." I said innocently. "This way they're going to be trusting to me, all the easier to kill then."

Light didn't seem happy but nodded. "I'll pretend you're not a part of the pack then. We'll surprise them when the games begin."

I smiled at him, and he… I wasn't sure, but blushed. We were going to be killing one another quite soon, and did he… have a crush on me? I shook away my concern. It was all the better this way, I needed every advantage I could get on Light. I definitely wasn't going to beat him in a plain and fair physical fight. That was for sure.

Then as he said, the Career pack ate lunch without me, and I sat eating lunch with Enerem, Carmen, and Sache. Jeremiah from District Eleven came to join us. He thought we were going to be the group to counter the careers and desperately wanted to be a part of it, he didn't say anything but it was obvious that was what he had in mind.

After lunch, the training began again. I was at the archery station when Theo came. He bumped into me accidentally. "Sorry." He said softly.

"What the hell if your problem?" I shouted, loud enough to gain everyone's attention.

Theo stared at me with wide eyes. "I'm sorry." He said again. "It was just an accident."

"It's _always_ an accident isn't it? Was _volunteering__ an accident as well_? I swear to God _I_ will be the one who's going to rip your throat out."

Theo's eyes narrowed. "And like I said from before, you _bipolar bitch_. I will do the same."

I jumped him and tackled him to the ground. He spun me around effortlessly, and locked me in his guard. I snapped myself up and we both gained some ground before it became all jabs and kicks. He landed a couple on me, and I landed a couple on him.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed as I grabbed the bow and arrow I'd been using and pointed it at him. I was about to shoot when somebody finally had the brains to stop us. One of the trainers I've been working with grabbed my arm. Light grabbed my other arm.

"She's alright now." Light said passively. He smiled at the trainer and pulled me aside. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you?"

I held my head as I blinked to hold back the tears. "I hate him. He used to be the worst to me at school. He made my friend kill herself." I started to sob. This surprised Light, he became flustered. He didn't know what to do when a girl cried. Very slowly, he wrapped his arms around me and embraced me. We stayed like that for a while.

* * *

**Author's Note**

There is a bug under my keyboard, and it is freaking me out every time I type because I think about it ):

-creativename


	18. Part Two: Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part One – The Spark**

* * *

Chapter Eight

As we predicted, Theo had been invited as part of the career pack. Sapphire had done the inviting behind Light's back. He wasn't going to be happy, but he would manage.

We spent the last day in the Survival Booth where I learned about basic survival techniques. This would probably be important, I already knew most of what the trainer had to say, but I listened anyways. There could always be something new to learn.

It appeared that Jeremiah had convinced the rest of the group that we were indeed going to be the counter against the career pack. He even recruited Light's district partner, Willow. He though she could give us a fair bit of insight about Light's strengths and weaknesses. He was right for once, she did hold some valuable insight. Light hadn't been a career, but he was trained like one. He was the richest in her district and his father was the mayor. His mother was dead, he was dangerously alike to me. I felt a little awkward listening.

His father didn't intend for him to be a career, but they trained him in case he was ever chosen. He never had the need to work, but his father made him cut down fifty trees a day. He'd been trained hard, and the training didn't result fruitless, far from it. His story was so analogous to mine, he'd been trained even harder than I had.

Theo and I stayed as far away from one another as humanly possible in the final day of training. The private sessions we had with the gamemakers were coming up, I'd already discussed with Winter what I planned to do to impress them. Winter was reluctant, but she approved. Theo and I sat with a large space between us as we waited in order to enter the room. I felt lucky to be from the District Four. The peacekeepers were known to be incredulously bored by the time it came to District Ten. I couldn't help but pity the tributes from District Twelve. Laura looked anxious as Liam tried to start some small chat with her.

Theo stood up after Enerem went into the room. He started to walk around in circles before a couple of peacekeepers called for him. He disappeared into the room. It was a while before I was called in. I walked in silently and took a minute to take in my surroundings. I noted where everything was as I rudely ignored my judges.

Once I'm ready, I turn to the gamemakers. It surprised me that they were all sitting upright and watching me with increasing interest. I bow to them kindly, and surprise them in return. I'm waiting a black tank and tights. I'd taken my shoes off outside the examination room so I was bare feet. I showed them hands to show them that they held nothing, and lowered myself to the ground.

Then I began to dance.

Yes, I danced for the gamemakers. I figured Light was going to work his physical ability to the fullest with the gamemakers and I didn't want to compete with him on the off-chance that the gamemakers could change their scores later. I knew I wasn't the strongest or the best with a weapon, so my choices were limited.

I moved around the room, moving in elegant ways that kept the gamemakers' eyes on me. The head gamemaker, Ellijah Sugumar, was watching me with wide eyes. I had a feeling he had a thing for young girls, which worked in my favor. I ended my dance right where I began and bowed deeply. Then I rose and threw two blades with both hands towards a dummy. It was hardly five feet away, which made hitting it easy. I'm not great with my aim, but it wasn't my aim that I was trying to impress the gamemakers with.

Fortunately, both blades hit the dummy. I smiled at looked at the gamemakers, taking the time to meet each of them in the eye. I showed them my empty hands again, and spun so they could see that I had no secrets to hide. "Thank you for watching. I hope you enjoyed my performance."

"Y-Yes. It was lovely." Ellijah stammered. No doubt they were going to look over the recording to figure out how I did it.

I left the room with a smile, satisfied.

Enerem jumped me when I got out. "How was it?" She demanded.

I laughed softly. "It was good, what about yours?"

"O-kay" She said. I didn't think she'd done that well. She didn't have too many skills she could show to the gamemakers in such a short time slot. I smiled at her softly.

We were all eating dinner at the table when Winter turned the television on to view the training scores.

**_District One:_**

_Sapphire Fuere – Score: 8_

_Maxim Newlorn – Score: 8_

They were people I had to watch out for obviously, but it hadn't come unexpected.

**_District Two:_**

_Delara Retch – Score: 8_

_Malphite "Mal" Gesto – Score: 9_

Oh Malphite had actually pulled a 9. That was something to be wary of.

**_District Three:_**

_Enerem Helt – Score: 6_

_Cirk Wellenatreno – Score: 7_

She hadn't done so badly. I had expected for her to get a 3 or something. The finally came our results.

**_District Four:_**

_Melanie "Lainy" Savie – Score: 10_

I smiled. I'd pulled the highest so far. I really had impressed them with my knife trick, or perhaps Ellijah really did favorite me. It didn't matter though, I got my score. I almost missed it when Theo's score was shown.

_Theodore Echovern – Score: 11_

What the hell. I looked at Theo, "What did you do?" I demanded.

He shrugged, "What did you do?"

My face turned red and I imagined telling him. I could live without knowing how he got that… stupid 11. I didn't even may attention to the rest of the people. Naturally Light got a 10 as well. We were the only ones who got 10s, Theo got the highest of 11, and Enerem got the lowest of 6. Everyone else was somewhere in between. I doubt anyone else was paying attention to the television anymore. They were probably all like me desperately, compulsively trying to figure out what the hell Theo did.

I was angry still, when I went into my room and slept on the cold floor. I moved onto the bed in the middle of the night because I couldn't sleep. I rustled on the bed for a few minutes before I gave up trying to sleep. Tomorrow we were going to have the interviews but I was angry and cranky, and I decided I didn't need any beauty sleep. I was going to beat Theo's interview anyways. I was a hundred, millions of times more likable than he was.

I left my room and turned on the television to watch what people had to say about the games so far. It bored me quickly, so I muted it and stared at the television. The elevator opened then in the silence. Theo came out.

He met my eyes instantly. I sat up. "Hi."

"Hi." He said nervously. "What are you doing up so late?"

I held out my remote and pointed to the television. Like it wasn't obvious enough. "What about you? What are _you_ doing up so late?"

He looked nervous. "I needed some air."

I considered interrogating him, but I was tired of him, and I was finally getting tired too. "Okay whatever." I snapped. Then I turned back to the television and forced myself to watch. Theo quietly returned to his room, and closed the door quietly behind him.

Well. Now on top of everything else stupid, I now had Theo's midnight explorations to worry about. What the hell was Theo playing at?

* * *

**Author's Note**

Did her examination surprise anyone? I thought about it for long days and nights to come up with that one.

-creativename


	19. Part Two: Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

**Part One – The Spark**

Chapter Nine

Winter and I sat for a whole day in the lounge talking about what angle I'm going to play from during the interview. She complimented me on how I developed my princess role so far, and it takes us the day to conclude that it was best if I continued to play form that angle. Winter then tested my perfect etiquette and manners, and gave me some test questions. I passed them all radiantly.

Nelly is bubbling with excitement we get onto the elevator to see Meera at the bottom floor. Meera had unwillingly said she'd come over to style me. She didn't like making house calls, even for tributes, but made the exception for me. Nelly was ecstatic as I waited with her and Winter.

"You were brilliant with that 10, you were on par with the male favorite, Light. Oh he's a handsome man isn't he? It's a shame only one of you can make it out. I've come to like a lot of the tributes this year." For once, Nelly sounded sad towards the games and the bloodbath to come, but it was still childish. She didn't see the true horror we would be facing.

"Yes, it's a shame indeed." I agreed.

Meera saved me then, by showing up. She arrived with Nina, Cellis, and Falri. They shared a few words with Winter and Nelly before they took me into a private room. Meera left the trio to deal with me while she unpacked her suitcase. The same make-up session went on with Nina, Falri did my hair, and Cellis did my nails. I was naked again, of course.

"So how have you been?" Meera asked lightly.

"I've been good." I answered, trying not to make it difficult for Nina. "How about you?"

"Same old for me. Been working on your outfit for this big night." I could hear her moving some fabric around and I longed to see what she had prepared for me. I tried to tell myself that my patience would pay off, but it was hard when you knew it'd take at least another half hour before the trio would be finished with me. "I also saw your training score, a ten, brilliant."

"It's not as brilliant as an eleven though." I muttered grumpily.

Meera made a small laugh. "What did Theodore do?"

"He wouldn't tell me." I sneered. I noticed then how honest I was actually being to Meera. How did we become so close already? I wouldn't have told a single other person what I'd just told her now.

"Does he have any talents?" Falri asked.

"No, he was pretty plain back home. He never did much but fish." I answered. "He was only average at it too."

"Well is he handy with a spear or trident?" Nina questioned.

"No." I said again. "I'm telling you, there's really nothing to admire about him. I have no idea how in the world he managed to get that 11."

Cellis giggled. "You're really beating yourself over this aren't you? Were you friends with him back in your district?"

I sighed. "We were… sort of friends."

The three girls looked at me with an understanding look. They understood something _I _didn't even understand. Well touché to that.

"So how did you pull that that 10? You matched the male favorite to win."

I blushed as I was reminded. Again, it felt like the only person I could tell was Meera. "I danced, stole a knife in the middle of it, and threw it to a target."

The three girls all gasped and backed away. "You dance?" "Oh you _have_ to show us!" "That must have been brilliant!" They all said at the same time. I gave them a wary smile and waited for them to resume their work.

"It was nothing really, I used to dance at school all the time. I'm not that great."

"You were great enough to get a 10." Meera reminded. "That's a pretty neat idea, dancing. I bet they'd never seen anything like you."

"Well the main part of my examination was my knife-stealing. I don't think they figured out how I managed to steal those knives."

"That was an excellent addition. You must have been brilliant." I smiled weakly at Meera's compliment. We were really getting along. I wish I had the same relationship with Winter.

I looked beautiful and sophisticated when the trio was done. I still looked beautiful and alluring, but at the same time my image shouted, 'don't mess with _this_ girl', which was exactly what Winter and I were aiming for. I looked in the mirror and admired myself for a moment. Meera husked the trio away then, and they pouted sadly as they left the room. I felt a little pity for them.

Meera lifted a red dress when they were gone, it was… beyond beautiful. The red was even brighter than my hair, and that's saying something. It looked large and ornate, a little like a wedding dress but not quite there. It was a dress for a princess. I gasped and hugged Meera. She hugged me back and helped me put it on.

I stood again in front of the mirror, and truly I looked like a princess. Meera did some last minute touch-ups on my makeup and pulled out the most beautiful thing ever. It was a silver tiara. She brushed my hair and helped me put it on.

"It's beautiful." I whispered breathlessly. "Where did you find this?"

Meera gave me a sad smile. "This is an antique from the past. Queen Elizabeth the Second wore this when she was your age. This is the tiara of a real princess."

I sighed as I admired the beauty of the jewels. I could tell from the way they sparkled that they were real. "Thank you, Meera. Thank you. I don't even know how to let you know how… grateful I am."

Meera gave me a sad smile. "This is my payment to your mother." Then she helped me put on glass slippers, and gave me one last look before letting me go out into the world.

Winter was waiting outside for me, and gasped when she saw me. "Lainy, you look…"

I nodded. "I know, it's all thanks to Meera."

Meera nodded to Winter quickly before disappearing down the hall. "I'll be watching you!" She shouted before she turned the corner.

"Thank you!" I shouted back to her. I would never be able to thank her enough.

Winter led me wordlessly to the seats offstage. I sit down on the District Four seating and wait anxiously while Theo is nowhere to be seen. The few other tributes, already there stared at me endlessly. I had even outclassed Sapphire, who had decided to go with sexy, and hell did she. She was showing more skins and curves than what should have been allowed, she reminded me very much of my mother's interview. My mother had been the first to be so outgoing and flirty. It wasn't in her personality, but she had been determined to win. She was a survivor.

Enerem gasped when she saw me, and sat beside me since the District Three seating was next to me. "You look… amazing." She gasped. She herself looked pretty good as well, and I could see how pretty she was if people actually paid attention to her. She had a good face, and a fair bit of bust too.

"You look great too." I said sincerely.

Enerem looked at herself and rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure. But you look _really_ amazing. God I wish my stylist was as proficient as yours."

I smiled at her softly. I wished she'd been given more of a chance to win as well, and that was a sincere desire from me. I was about to say something more before I saw Theo.

Wow. Theo.

He was dressed like a prince. Like a real prince. Like Prince Charming. Like handsome and hot Prince Charming. Since the reaping, he again and again continued to surprise me. First it had been him volunteering. Then his score, and now… Wow. He matched me perfectly. He decided to contrast my princess image and go for a prince. It'd been mildly building up since I was dubbed the princess, and he had a faint impression of a prince while I sat on his sailor's lap.

No one would have any doubt about him now. I ignored him as he sat beside me, and continued to talk mindless to Enerem. I couldn't help but feel his stares on me. They burned into my back.

Light approached me before the interviews began. "You look ravishing." He murmured.

I smiled at him. "Thank you. You don't look half-bad yourself."

His stylist was nowhere near as talented as Meera and Plutarch, but he made it to our league with his body. He was wearing a suit and tie, and he was quite plainly hot. Very hot. Not like Theo's charming, no not that, but hot. And that was 100% Light because his suit was an amateur's work.

"Princess," He murmured, and took my hand. "I wish you luck." And he kissed it.

**Author's Note**

Hi.

-creativename


	20. Part Two: Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part Two – The Spark**

* * *

Chapter Ten

The interviews went well. Everyone's interview was quite good. Enerem had gone with funny, it turned out her jokes were better than I thought because he actually got the entire audience laughing. I went with my princess thing and everything worked out finely. Caeser made me look even better than usual. He was known for helping tributes when in need of trouble, or even if they didn't need it at all. Still, I appreciated the red haired man. I suspected he'd actually gone red because of the red hair craze I'd somehow created. Half the audience had red hair just like mine. It was both entirely creepy and flattering.

Theo's interview went just as well, if not better. He allured the audience and captured their attention again and again as he told them about his life in District Four. I wasn't capable of being so open to people I hated, so it was magic only he could have performed.

Light was another story. The crowd went simply wild as soon as they saw him. He was handsome, he had the looks for sure, and he was smart too. He played with intelligence for his interview, which was something unexpected. He talked to Caeser about some sophisticated things that I barely understood myself. So that meant the audience probably had no idea what sort of jibberish he was going on about. They still loved him though.

The rest of the interviews breezed by. Like I said, they were all quite amazing, we really had a fair bit of competition this year. Once the interviews finish, I meet up with Meera to give her back the costume.

"This tiara is yours, Lainy. You _will_ survive, just like your mother. This'll be waiting for you."

I smiled at Meera and hugged her tight. "Let me say thank you, again, for the what? Forty thousandth time?"

"Forty thousand and five hundredth time." Meera correctly.

I laughed playfully, and headed back to the fourth floor with Winter. Winter didn't give me a pep talk this time, and allowed me to quietly rest in my room. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. The games were about to start. Still somehow, through all the stress and anxiety, I managed to find sleep. She hugged me softly and carried me through the night until the sun shooed her away, and Winter knocked on the door.

"Lainy, it's time."

Of course. It was now or never. I got up and took possibly the last shower of my life, I chose blueberry because that… had been my mother's favorite fruit. I hated my mother, I don't know why I chose blueberry because of her, but I did. A lot of things I did didn't make sense. I could hardly care anymore.

I went to see Meera again when I was done. She dressed me up with what I had worn during my examination. A black tank top and tights. Then she gave me a thin jacket with a small hood. She looked at me thoughtfully and backed away. She held out her hand.

"This is from Siena." She whispered. I looked into her hand to see the yellow paper I'd stolen from her. Why was she giving it to me now? Was now the time?

I took it cautiously and opened it.

_Dear Siena,_

_I wanted to tell you thank you for being my mentor. You were so wonderful and kind to me, and I wouldn't have gotten his far without you. You're my best friend, even before I was chosen and ended up here somehow. I'm writing this the night before the Games. I'm so sad I have to do this. Why is the Capitol so cruel? Why must we celebrate the deaths of so many children simply to remember what can't be forgotten?_

_Tomorrow I will be entering the games. I'm not sure if I'm ready, and I'm sorry I gave you the impression this entire time that I'm confident. Because I'm not. I'm so afraid to go in there. I don't want to Siena. I don't. I wish I could kill myself now, but I'm not strong enough for suicide. I'm weak. I'm so weak._

_I don't expect to make it out of there alive. I don't think you expect me to either. But it's okay, I'll try my best and we'll see how it goes. After all, I'm just another tribute right? Why would it matter if I die? Charles will be the only one to mourn, but he's the son of the mayor. He'll meet plenty of other girls, and he will move on. I know this, and I've come to accept this, but why does it hurt so much?_

_Before I conclude this letter, Siena, let me tell you how much fun this has all been. I've hardly worn any clothes for the past few days, to impress the Capitol. We've left quite the image haven't we? This will be a game never to be forgotten. Even if I die, I won't be forgotten will I? You'll remember me won't you? I trust you will grant my final wish. But dressing up like a whore everyday and especially during the interview… Ha, ha. It was so nice._

_You know that kiss I gave Caeser? Well, I lied to you when I said I'd kissed a guy before. I haven't. You were just too eager for me to kiss him, and I knew then that I was going to die anyways, so I did. Caeser got my first and only kiss from a boy. Pathetic isn't it? You better not tell Charles! Or maybe you should just to piss him off._

_Look at me, I'm going to die tomorrow and I still have it in me to laugh. Why am I so terrible? Why was I chosen? I'm so afraid, Siena. I wish you were here, but I don't ever want you to see this weak side of me. You said I was strong, and you don't know how much that meant to me. No one has ever told me that. My parents died before I was old enough to remember them. I have no one in my life. Compared to all the people who have families and friends, I think… maybe it was for the best that I was chosen. I have less than them, so I have less to lose… Right?_

_I feel much better now that I've written this down. I'll give it to Gulia to send to you when I leave. She was the best stylist ever, and you should thank her again for me when you read this. I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to win, but you will see on the television that I will be giving it my all. And who knows, maybe I might come out victorious after all. Then we could laugh about this stupid letter of mine._

_Your friend,_

_Caroline Retchel_

I blinked several times as I finished reading the letter. I was crying. It was such a terrible moment for me to start crying, but I couldn't help it. My mother had felt the same things I was feeling, and she had won despite all that. I felt a little more confident, as I wiped away my tears. Siena had been the one to guide my mother to victory. I still couldn't understand why Siena refused to mentor me. It could have been so nice. I could have talked to her.

"Your mother was wonderful. You will be too." Meera ensured, and she hugged me.

I hugged her back and cried into her shoulder. Fortunately, we still had a fair bit of time left before the games would commence. I allowed my tears the freedom to flow, and Meera helped me wipe them away ten minutes from the games.

We spent the times talking, primarily about my mother. Meera told me about the first time she met her, and how confident my mother had been. "Sunset, gathered a large group of people within the Capitol. It was amazing how many people she had gathered in the trust that they would all keep the plot for a rebellion a secret. Plutarch and I had been dating back then, and we went together. We thought it was a joke at first, but played along because Sunset was a dear friend to both of us. Who would have known it'd turn so big, and be put into action today?"

"It doesn't make any sense…" I thought about it. "I think I'm starting to understand." I said bitterly.

"Understand what?"

A bell rang then. I had to get on the disc to be launched into the games. Meera helped me onto the disc and smiled at me sadly. "You can do this Lainy." Then she put a metal brace on my neck. I understood what it was instantly.

"Why do we need a leash?"

Meera shrugged. "Nobody knows what the game arena is except for the gamemakers. It's been top-secret this year, maximum security."

I sighed.

I looked to Meera as the disc below me vibrated. "Thank for this, all of this, I wouldn't have gotten here without you." I looked to the yellow sheet I'd left on the table. "You wanted to know who kill my mother didn't you?"

Meera gave me a surprised look as the disc began to rise. She nodded.

I was in a glass tube as I mouthed my final words to Meera. "I did."

* * *

**Author's Note**

The man was wondering why the ball was getting bigger, and then it hit him.

-creativename


	21. Part Three: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part Three – The Hunger Games**

* * *

Chapter One

I didn't arrive in the arena. I was carried off into a plane with all the other tributes. I could hear them, but something covered out glass tubes so I couldn't see them. I could tell we were moving though, and we slid through the air. It was ten minutes later when we got to our destination.

I clenched my hands into fists, and gave myself a snappy pep talk. I was ready for this. I'd been training all my life. I thought of everyone back in District Four I had to return to. I had to go back to my father. I calmed my mind. I took a deep breath.

We were lowered then from the vehicle we were on and the first thing I saw was the brilliant blue sky in the horizon. It was midday, and the sun was high, but we were in the shadow of the hovercraft that'd delivered us. Usually, the tributes rose from the ground with their silver discs, but this time we were descending to the ground. The ground of a building.

I looked around before we reached the ground. The arena was… a city. It looked like the Capitol, but older, and ancient. Skyscrapers filled every inch of the ground and we were beginning on the roof. The Cornucopia was directly in front of us, its great golden horns sparkled with the sun, while the other half was covered by the hovercraft's shadow. On the cornucopia was everything we needed to survive in the arena. My eyes widened as I saw something that had never before been allowed on the arena. Guns, and bombs. They were really going all out this time.

We reached the ground and the hovercraft zoomed away. Within seconds, it was out of sight. Now we're left alone with all the other tributes ready to do whatever they thought was best to survive. I met the eyes of my fellow careers. We knew what we had to do, secure the cornucopia and kill anyone in our way.

Ten, nine.

I turned around to take in my entire surrounding. The cornucopia was at the top of the tallest skyscraper. Behind me was the only way off the building. Those who didn't run for it right away, would be shot by the guns supplied at the cornucopia. It was going to be bloody.

Eight, seven.

I prepared myself. I didn't want to start too soon, or I would be blown to bits by the bombs implanted… No. They couldn't possibly be that stupid. We were on the top of a frickin' building. If they put the bombs on the top of the building, and I set it off, it would likely take all the tributes, if not the building down with me. No they wouldn't do that.

My gut knew so, and though I had never been one to trust my instincts, I thought the hunger games would be as good time as any to start trusting. Which is not a good idea, if I had been thinking rationally.

I ran off my disc just as the 'six' came and dashed to the cornucopia. Nothing happened. The other tributes stared at me like idiots. I was already halfway there when the gunshot came that announced the start. I reached the cornucopia before anyone else and took the first two guns I could reach and turned to aim at whoever I could.

It turned out that the brilliant instinct I had to run before the time allotted was not the brilliant idea I had thought it was. More than half the tributes were through the door by the time I could aim. My fellow careers were the only ones who dared to approach the cornucopia. I was several times faster than the fastest, so I had plenty of time with the head start. If they had come to the cornucopia, I would have picked them off one by one with the guns. No tribute was stupid this year, and they all massively ran for the only exit.

They weren't fast enough though, I aimed both guns at the door and started to shoot randomly. But I wasn't good enough. I didn't have much aim. I only managed to hit one guy in the head, it was Flavir Jules from District Nine. It was funny I knew his full name, I hadn't even had the chance to talk to him before, but he was my first hunger games kill.

Everyone else made it through the door safely. So much for a bloodbath.

"Nice job!" Light shouted at my measly kill. Then he grabbed some guns and so did the other Careers. They started to run for the stairs, they wanted to pick off as many as they could. I went with them.

It turned out there's electricity, because there's an elevator going down that some tributes had taken. I wondered if there was any way to jam the thing, but thought it'd be faster to take the stairs. There were two stairways in the building. One in the east, one in the west. Sapphire, Malphite, and I ran to the east one, while Light went with Delara and Maxim. We heard people running, and we tried to shoot people through the stairs but we weren't fast enough. They'd escaped, running for their lives already out of range by the time we reached them.

We met up with the others and took the elevator up. We'd had no kills. It was pathetic.

I saw someone move when we reached the cornucopia and I aimed one of my two guns. Sapphire held out a hand to stop me. "Relax _princess._ It's just him."

She pointed to Theo as he sat up.

"What the hell? Is Theo a career too now?" I screamed.

Sapphire smiled wickedly, buying it. "Didn't he tell you?" She snared.

I gave her a pissed off look. "Why didn't _you_ tell me?" I turned to Light. "Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

Light held up his hands defensively. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

"Just shut up Melanie. I got more kills than you already." Theo snarled. What?

He held up a shotgun and pointed over the room. We walked over and looked down to see two bodies lying on the ground. It was Jeremiah Ficker and Sache Rewill. Poor guys.

I glared at Theo. "I _can't_ work with him!" I yelled like a spoiled brat. I wondered if the Capitol was getting a laugh out of my behavior. They'd been pairing me up with Theo as a couple, and now they see this. I was probably losing sponsors with the act, but it was necessary for the plan.

"Well, you _need_ to." Delara snapped. It seemed that the other female careers didn't like me too much. That was fine though, it was easy to use them to my advantage. "It's either that or you can leave our group." She pointed to the door, and shifted her grip on her gun.

I grimaced. "Fine!"

I went over to the other side of the large cornucopia and started to take stock of the equipment. The four careers outside Theo and I stood for a little bit, making sure that I wasn't going to lose my temper. Light made his way over to me and started to help. We sorted out the ammo, weaponry, guns, rope, and food. There wasn't much food. Once we were finished taking stock of the equipment; 40 grenades, 10 guns, 1 shotgun, 3 knives, a bow and arrow (like we were going to use that over guns), 2 spears, normal rope and steel rope (both around 100 yards long), and a sword… which was a little random; we sat down and started eating the beef jerky and bread we'd found.

The food would only last us a week, maximum. I wondered how in hell we were going to be able to find food in a worn out city. Then again, it was better if there wasn't anything. Then we'd have all the food and all the others would start dying off. That was for the best, I didn't feel like I could kill many more people. I felt sick in the stomach and only managed to get one slice of bread down.

We were eating when the hovercraft flew by and picked up the three measly bodies.

When the night came, it wasn't particularly cold. We had a few blankets lying around. There were enough for each of us. Light and Malphite volunteered to take the first shift of the night. I was fine with that, and settled myself right away. Sleep came easily for whatever reason again and morning came with the anthem.

I'd been too distracted before to listen to the cannons, but only the three that we'd securely killed had died. Claudius Templesmith announced each of their names, but I already knew them so there wasn't much for me to pay attention to.

"There are 21 left." Malphite said in monotone.

Delara snarled. "Thanks to the _princess' _little stunt, we've just pulled the worst kill strike as a career pack in the history of the Hunger Games." It was true. Thanks to me, we'd set a record for the most survivors after the initial bloodbath. The closest before us was a nasty 17. We were ahead by a longshot. It was almost laughable because the gamemakers must have left all the advanced weaponry and such for a quicker game. "I think she deserves a nice round of applause."

Sapphire clapped with Delara sarcastically.

"Shut up." Light snapped. "One of _us_ might have died if Lainy didn't go for it. It was a good thing."

The two girls rolled their eyes and stalked away.

I noticed them that Malphite was going over the food stock with Theo. Malphite was the bulkiest out of the group. He was tall and had muscle make up every inch of him. The only person I trusted to put up a fair fight with him would be Light. I was outclassed by both of them.

"We have no water." Malphite said bitterly.

The rest of us stared at the food stock. He was right. There was no water. There was almost _always_ water at the cornucopia, it was a necessity for life. We sighed in unison.

"I suppose we have to look for water now." Delara said sourly.

"I say Theodore and the princess guard the cornucopia." Sapphire suggested.

"What? No!" I spat. "I'm not staying here with him!"

I looked to Light.

"I agree with Sapphire." Malphite said. Light gave him a tired look and nodded. Malphite was a more rational person, Light wasn't going to help me this time. "You two will be more alert if you stay together." I whimpered, but Light started to move away.

They split into pairs and began down the stairs. Light gave me a quick apologetic look before closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note**

IS THIS NOT AWESOME? A FRICKIN' CITY GAME GROUND! YEEEAH! :DDDD

-creativename


	22. Part Three: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part Three – The Hunger Games**

* * *

Chapter Two

"So that was…"

"Well played." Theo finished.

I laughed lightly with him, we kept our voices low so we could hear when they returned. I hugged Theo for the audience. "Sorry about the yelling, I was trying to be convincing."

"You were, believe me."

I smiled faintly. "I'm glad. So what are we going to do?"

Theo paced around to the equipment stock and looked at it. "I'm thinking we bomb the hell out of them."

"And how would we do that?" I questioned, following him.

"Do you think you can make a timed bomb with the material here?" Theo asked.

I took in the inventory again. "How long do you need?"

"Enough for us to get the hell away from this building."

I considered it for a moment and nodded. "I _think_ so, but we would need some time. You think they'd leave use alone long enough?"

Theo smirked. "Oh I think we'll be able to convince them."

I smirked back. "How I love the successes of reverse psychology."

I started to work on making a much bigger bomb out of the grenades. The ploy we had was going to take careful planning, but it would be fruitful if it worked. We were going to knock down Malphite and Light down with one stone. It was our only chance.

I was holding my head in a fetal position when the two pairs came back. Light ran up to me immediately. "Lainy! Lainy! What's wrong?" He snapped to Theo. "What did you do to her?"

"We just talked, and she got mad. I don't know what the hell is wrong with her okay?" He snapped.

Light returned to comforting me. "Come on Lainy. Tell me what he said. It's alright, I'm here."

I whimpered again. "Why did you leave me with him?" I was sobbing.

Light hugged me. "It's alright. It's alright, I promise." I stalled my sweet time before I hugged him back. He reminded me of Rain, in fact my relationship with him was pretty much the same as mine with Rain. Only I didn't dislike Rain like I disliked him. Oh, and I never had a malicious desire to kill Rain either. That was a big difference.

After I got better thanks to Light's oh-so-comforting words, he told me that the entire building ran a working water system. There were even working toilets. The lights worked and the entire city looked like it was running nicely on electricity.

That was bad, so bad. It meant that tributes from District Three and Five could go trigger-happy with the massive advantage they'd just been tossed. My technical and scientific knowledge was wide, I'd studied them thoroughly, but it was nothing compared to the firsthand experience the tributes from those districts would inevitably have. The table just got turned in their favor. I chuckled bitterly to myself. It turned out I got my wish, Enerem would have quite the chance in winning now.

In fact, it just got dangerously high. Give her a battery, and you're chances of beating her are lower, but give her an entire electrical city, we were pretty much doomed. I didn't tell anyone else what I knew about Enerem's technical proficiency though. They would find out sooner of later by themselves.

Throughout the day, we basically rested as a group and talked about our plans to find the other tributes to kill them. We looked down onto the city, and never saw a living thing. The city was big, and the other tributes could be anywhere. We took turns scouting the building to make sure that no tributes were hiding in the alligator's mouth. Light went with me everywhere, if he'd had a crush on me before, he was now full-out obsessed. Every time I caught his eye, he was giving he a worried look. He started to remind me a lot of Theo.

I scanned the building thoroughly, making an internal blueprint of the building. The day passes soon, and I realize by the night, that Light truly had no plans to leave me with Theo again.

Malphite and Maxim are on the first shift now, and I tell them that Theo and I will take the second shift.

Light grabbed my hand as I said that, "You don't have to do this." He hissed.

"Don't you see the annoyed looks Sapphire and Delara have been giving me? I want to prove my worth, Light. Don't you trust me?" I whispered. He looked like he was in doubt, so I added another line that sealed the deal. "I trust you."

He was reluctant, but he agreed almost instantly when I said that. It seemed that I'd made his day, or night. I went to sleep quickly again and woke to guard with Theo. We waited until Malphite and Delara's breaths became shallow and we moved off to the far end of the cornucopia to talk.

"I have the layouts panned out in my head. I only need all the grenades and fifteen minutes to get it set up. You can keep them distracted for that long can't you?"

Theo nodded. "Yes."

"So when do we do it?" I questioned.

Theo didn't even need to think, "Tomorrow." He announced. Tomorrow the career pack would be no more.

The next day, right after the morning announcements, no deaths, Theo gathered everyone at the other side of the cornucopia. He had told them that he was quite proficient with the shotgun, and that was how he'd got the two people initially. He explained how he felt that we should all know how to use it because it would be important in taking out the others in the future.

The four careers bought it easily. I had an excuse because I allegedly hated him so they weren't suspicious as I said I'd stay on the other side.

"I don't want to hear a _word_ he has to say." I sneered. Sapphire and Delara both gave me pitiful looks, Maxim appeared to join in too. My stubbornness was preventing me from learning, I could see in their eyes that they expected me to die because of my princessness.

Light took my hand and Sapphire snapped her head away. "Lainy, don't worry. He won't do a thing to you. I'll be there for you. Come, you should learn this."

"I don't need a shotgun to kill someone. I have other ways." I lowered my voice. "I have you." I said innocently.

Again, this won Light over, and walked with Theo to the other side of the large structure. "Don't worry about me." I called to him. "I'll just be eating jerky."

The moment they were out of sight, I ran to the grenades, stuffed them in a small sack I'd made the night before. I stuffed them all in and took a few weapons and as much food as I could carry. I bolted for the stairs and took the elevator to the bottom. It took me ten minutes to set up the bomb and hide the supplies I'd stolen.

I hoped there was enough time to get Theo before they noticed. The elevator didn't go to the roof so it stopped at the top floor and I got out.

I ran up the stairs and saw the five of them gathered.

"Where are the grenades?" Delara demanded.

Theo had an anxious look. Our plan wasn't going as planned. "I took them!" I said immediately. My instinct was giving command another go. "There were three of them! I saw them, they were in the building so I grabbed some weapons and chased them. They're still somewhere in the building now!"

Delara's eyes widened and she started to run to me.

"No!" Theo shouted. Delara froze. "They know we have all the weapons, they were probably thinking of trying to steal some. They're going to run out the building now, probably thinking Melanie is after them. You guys stay up here and try to catch them, I'll go with Melanie to draw them out the building."

They agreed to Theo's plan, and I went with him down the elevator and out the building.

There was less than a minute before all the grenades would go off. I ran out the building with Theo, and off to my side, a gunshot came. I looked up and saw Light holding Delara off. He turned and looked at me. He looked confused as to why I was holding Theo's hand. Realization hit him too late, and all the grenades were set off. I watched in slow motion as the building began to collapse and it crumble without the bases I'd blown off.

I actually felt bad for Light. I was used to people loving me, and somewhere inside, I'd loved every one of them back. Light loved me purely despite the fact that we were in a death match. It was either he lives and I die, or I die and he lives. And I had to live.

_I'm sorry_. I mouth just before the entire building collapses and there's nothing left but rubble. The cornucopia was no more. I stood there, shocked by what I had just done. Cannon shots had come while the building was collapsing so I was sure I'd gotten them. Theo pulled on my arm then, and we started running. I grabbed the sack I'd made and pulled out two guns. I handed one to Theo and split the things. We started running down the street.

"High ground or low ground?" Theo asked.

"Do you think anyone else but us have guns?"

"No but we'll be cornered if we stay on a roof."

I scowled, he was right. Even if we had guns, there were only two of us now. I thought about it for a moment. "What about underground?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hello readers. Are you enjoying yourselves? I want to you know that I am writing this at 12:30AM with a big event tomorrow. So please, if you have any humanly feelings inside you at all, leave me a review. Thanks! (:

-creativename


	23. Part Three: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part Three – The Hunger Games**

* * *

Chapter Three

I had seen manholes a few streets back, so that probably meant there was a sewer system. My instinct scored a three as we climbed down. We didn't have any flashlights, but fortunately, there were fluorescent lights in the tunnels to guide us. We walked for a while before we came upon a door. It was locked so I shot a bullet at the door to open it.

It was dark when I opened it. I felt the wall for a light switch and found it. The light blinked lazily and revealed the goldmine.

"Food!" I exclaimed. It turned out that there were bundles of food in the city, since we wouldn't be able to find it naturally. I assumed that meant we wouldn't have to worry about edibility. This was a definite twist to the usual games.

We got into the room and saw another small door in the room. I opened it and saw a second storage room, this one was empty except for a single freezer. I opened it hoping for something more, but it was empty. It wasn't even working. I sat down with Theo and we began to eat a can of beans. Theo had opened it with a knife.

God it was the most terrible thing I had ever eaten, but I swallowed it down anyways. I was still numb from the betrayal.

We rested for a few minutes before we decided that it'd be best to scout the area. We'd found a lock and key in one of the cartages of food, I slipped it on the metal door with a quick little adjustment and we climbed up a manhole, each with a gun and knife. We still hadn't seen any of the other tributes so we had to be careful.

The day was clear as we started scouting out. We made it back to the rubble that was left of the cornucopia. A horn stood out from the rubble and I imagined for a second the four people we'd buried under. I felt guilt.

Theo pulled me aside and then we walked down the road. I looked up and saw the skyscrapers filled the sky, and imagined life that could have once lived in the city. This was a brilliant arena, I wondered why they put so much effort into it. It seemed like something that should have been saved for a Quarter Quell. I sighed, I didn't like the idea of being a guinea pig.

We were walking peacefully when I heard a faint rumble. I stopped, and Theo looked at me.

"Do you hear that?" I asked. Theo stopped and listen. Then we turned around to look behind. I saw something racing towards us.

"Is that a mutt?" I asked, and then Theo grabbed my hand as we started running.

The thing got closer and I turned around to see that it was a car. Oh God, they put a frickin' car in the arena too? Wow the gamemakers were really going all-out. If I survived the games, I promised myself I was going to use everything in my power to get Ellijah fired if not killed, and what was with his last name? Sugumar? How lame of a last name was that?

To add to my growing list of sorrows, it was Rinsh driving the car. Engenne was in the passenger seat, seemingly holding on for his life. _Oh well isn't that just peachy?_ The gamemakers decided to throw a car into the equation and the transportation district team got it. Rinsh and Engenne were both from District Six. They had probably been around cars their entire lives. The other district didn't even have cars. They were the only ones who knew how to drive it, and god they actually got it.

Theo and I ran for our lives. Literally.

The car wasn't a very fast car, and I knew I could outrun it if I tried. Theo wouldn't be able to though, his speed was far from mine. And I didn't have it in me to abandon him. The car was getting closer and closer by the second, and I looked over my shoulder to see a dangerously bloodthirsty expression on Rinsh's face. She was playing to win.

Just before the car reached us, I pushed Theo away and jumped onto the hood. I hadn't planned it as well as I thought, and I ended up being tossed aside. I was certain I had broken something painful, but I didn't think about it as I got up. I pulled out my gun and shot at the car. My aim was nothing to boast about, but I managed to get a shot through the car. It seemed to have hit Engenne somewhere as he screamed.

Rinch swiveled the car around and was going for another ram but then saw my gun aimed directly at her. I would have killed her too if Engenne hadn't collapsed in front of her. I had hit him in the shoulder, and the shock seemed to have made him pass out. Why did every break I catch backfire on me?

My shot for Rinsh hit Engenne square in the head. Rinsh didn't give me a second chance as she turned the car around again, in a brilliantly elegant manner, and drove off with her dead tribute partner on her. I continued to shoot, successfully using all my bullets but to no avail. My aim just didn't have the talent. I was frozen as I watched the car turn a corner and disappear. A canon sounded in the distance.

Feeling was starting to come back to me, and it didn't feel good. There was a blazing pain on my left arm and leg. I looked down to see how bloody I was. Theo ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Obviously I wasn't with the blood, but I wasn't the only one bleeding. I had caught Theo off guard with the push, and he took some injuries as well. He had a long, bloody scrape on his leg.

We went into the nearest building to wash up. "Well that's just great, District Six got the car. Figures with the games this year that they'd get it." I muttered.

Theo ripped up his shirt so we could tie it around out wounds. He decided to go shirtless. It was nothing for me, because I'd gone to the beach enough times with him, but I had to admit he had a fair bit of muscle. I wondered how much the Capitol ladies were enjoying this. With Light dead, Theo was their best bet now.

"Should we retire for the day?" Theo asked. I had the worse injuries between us, so it was my right to choose.

"No." I answered. "I want to see the boundaries for the arena."

Theo looked at me, then to the collar. I nodded. He sighed. "Alright."

We continued out expedition. We were sneakier this time. Before we had figured that we were the only ones with weapons since everything had been buried under rubble, but evidently not. If the gamemakers hadn't decided to put everything at the cornucopia, then we wouldn't be able to place bets on anything that wouldn't be in the arena. They put guns, bombs, and cars, in for God's sake. For all we knew, it was only a matter of time before we were hit by a missile.

Theo and I kept to the buildings and stayed wary of our surroundings. It was half an hour before we saw the edges of the arena. It turned out that passed the city, it was a large grassland, going on for miles. It was beautiful with the clear sky, making the city arena look completely out of place. Theo stepped onto the grass, his collar began to beep immediately. It was the same as the ones we'd had in District Four. We'd receive periodic shocks if we stayed out of range for too long. Theo returned to my side.

"Well," Theo said with sarcastic enthusiasm. "At least we didn't get injections this year."

I laughed weakly, and we made out way back. We decided to explore some buildings before calling it a day. We had no idea where all the other tributes were, and I was starting to get an anxious feeling. We decided to spread out.

I was looking on the second floor of the building and I kept a firm hold on my hand. The building was amazingly functional, even the cooler and heaters worked. I even found the kitchen functional. Then I moved on to the third floor and saw the rows and rows of cubicles. The little spaces looked like people had once used them. They were small and cramped and I wondered how people ever got any work done in a place like that

I saw computers on each desk. My eyes widened and I tried to turn it on. A blue screen popped up, it was useless. Only Enerem would be able to fix it. I sighed. If she found one, and she probably would. Then her chances were pretty high in surviving.

I went down to the lobby a little before the selected time to meet with Theo. I stood in the middle of the floor quietly and waited. I felt someone behind me.

"Theo, I think it's time we go."

But it wasn't Theo. I didn't react fast enough as I took in the scarred face and bleeding limbs. He was hurt, but wasn't immobile. He grasped my arm abruptly and pulled me into a lock. I had my back pinned to his chest. He was breathing heavily over my shoulder. He was weak, but not weak enough.

He had his left arm around my neck, holding me in place and held a knife in front of me.

"Light." I whimpered. I wasn't acting.

"I found you… princess." He choked and coughed. How did he survive? "You don't know how hard I worked to find you…" I started to cry. I was going to die, he was going to kill me. I started to reach for my gun, he beat me to it. He lifted it from my tights with his knife and thrust it to the side. "Nu-uh princess. Not this time." He laughed gruffly.

"Light…I…"

"You're sorry? You feel terrible for what you did?" He guessed. What was I supposed to say? "Are you really sorry? Sorry about lying to me? Sorry about betraying me when I BELIEVED EVERY DAMN WORD YOU SAID?"

I whimpered again in fear. "Light… we would have had to do that sooner or later. I… I didn't want to do it later… You don't understand Light, I _need_ to win."

"Don't we all?" Light said weakly. "But I was going to give that up for you. I hate my home back in District Seven. My girlfriend was shot and killed because she was forced to cut down trees for money. It killed her. She hadn't done anything wrong. I don't care about my life anymore. I was going to save you."

I laughed. "But that's out the window now isn't it?"

"Yes, it's definitely out the window. I just wanted you to remember me. I wanted to be your knight, but that spot's already taken isn't it? That was quite the nice act with _Theodore_." I didn't say anything, I couldn't. "Well now I'm here to kill, and I want you to suffer through every second of it."

He held his knife forward, and stabbed. I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note**

It is not the destination that matters, but the journey to it.

-creativename


	24. Part Three: Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part Three – The Hunger Games**

* * *

Chapter Four

A gunshot came just as the stab came. Theo appeared in front of me with his eyes wide as I forced my own eyes to open. There was no pain, why was there no pain? Was I dead already?

Light fell behind me, and I managed somehow to catch him in time. Theo's shot had hit him in the shoulders just as he stabbed himself. He had no intention to hurt me. Did he ever?

Light received real tears as he looked at me peacefully from my embrace. He's stabbed himself. He'd walked the miles from the cornucopia rubble he'd barely escaped, to find me, to tell me he never wanted to kill me. Why was everyone so selfless? These were the Hunger Games, there was so room… no room for such… foolishness. I hugged Light's head.

"Why did you do that? Why didn't you just kill me?" I demanded.

"You said you had to win." Light said weakly. "With me dead, all you need is to kill Malphite. It'll be easy too, his only weak point is his speed. You can beat him Lainy. You can…" I stared at his eyes, his blue ocean eyes. They reminded me of home, how could they? Light had probably never seen the ocean before.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, sincere. "I didn't want to… I had to… I'm sorry. I wish… I wish we weren't here. I wish we didn't have to do this. I wish…"

"Me too, Lainy. Me too." I stared at him and let my tears flow freely. I was such a crybaby. "Malphite met up with the others, he's joined the other pack. They have a lot of supplies. They're planning something big." Light whispered, he was working in his last breath.

"How did you escape?" I whispered.

"Malphite was smarter than I gave him credit for. He realized immediately when Theo ran off, and was quick to react when the building collapsed. It was a hell of a stunt, but he took me with him and we jumped into another building. We didn't escape unscathed though. Malphite lost his thumb. Maxim and the girls died."

"Light…"

"Shh. I don't have much time left. Let me tell you about where they are. The green building in east. It's the only one, they're in there… all of them. Malphite's directly them to aim solely at you two." Light coughed feebly, and looked over my shoulder to Theo. " I leave the princess in your hands alright, mate?"

Theo's pupils dilated and sharpened. "I'll take care of her."

"Light…" I whispered. "Light!" He simply smiled, unable to answer my words anymore. He had no more need to. No more. He looked so peaceful, content to die in my arms. A canon shot.

Rumbling came from the distance then, and we instantly knew Rinsh had come for us. We went out to get ready to shoot her down. But stray bullets came after us too. Malphite had changed entirely. Before he was big and bulky, but he gave this innocent demeanor. Now he was big, bulky, and murderous. His eyes were on only me, as he aimed the rifle from the passenger side. Rinsh had a similar expression as she drove through the streets.

We shot a few useless bullets and then ran for our lives. Theo and I split up. They decided to chase me, which was good because I could outrun them. The bullets however were not as easy to outrun, especially since Malphite could actually aim. I ran with all my might, Light was still lingering in my mind, and his power was mine. I was beating the car, and ahead by a long shot. I wonder where they got the fuel.

Malphite aimed well though, and despite me getting further, his aim was getting better. One bullet scraped me on the side, then I saw someone wave to me at the side. The hand was in my view, but probably not in the view of the car. The hand pointed to the left. I don't know why I listened to it, my instinct told me to. I took the left and met a wall, so I made a right. Instantly, a hand grasped me and pulled me into a door.

A hand covered my mouth as I heard the car fly by. My eyes adjusted to the dim light and I saw Enerem looking at me with wide eyes. She gave me a scared look and backed away. I got myself up and saw that she was staring at my gun.

"Why did you save me?" Why was _everyone_ saving me? Was I the only goddamn person who wanted to win at all?

"I don't know. They're _all_ after you. Every single tribute. They're not going to rest until you and Theo die first." Enerem explained. I wondered for a moment if this was some crazy attempt to gain my trust only to ultimately betray it.

"Why?" I knew I had pissed a couple of them off, but this was… crazy.

"I don't know. They were angry before, and then Malphite told them what you'd done and said they were all doomed unless you and Theo die first. They bought it." Enerem said with a shaky voice.

Someone opened the door behind her. I pointed my gun to shoot.

"No!" Enerem shouted, and slapped my gun down.

Laura walked in with her eyes just as wide as Enerem's had been. She grimaced. "We just saved your life you know."

I was quiet for a moment. "I know." I paused. "Thank you."

"Enerem and I are the only ones who don't agree with this search out for you. It's stupid and it's wasting our time, and Malphite will turn on us all when it's over." Laura spat.

"So you're on my side?"

Enerem gave a little laugh. "We're double agents, so I guess so."

I considered for a minute if Enerem and Laura were triple agents. They wanted my secrets and they were could to penetrate both Theo and I from within, then they could somehow claim victory with the weapons we had and the food stock, but then I looked at Enerem. She had an innocent, yet scared look on her face. She didn't have it in her for such a lie, for such a betrayal. I didn't know if I could trust her, but it seemed to be best if I did for now.

Laura was another story, but Enerem looked like she trusted Laura so I followed my instinct once again and decided to place my trust in Laura.

I told them where Theo and I were and led them to the room we'd taken in the sewers.

"This is brilliant. No one's thought of the sewers yet." Enerem marveled.

"It's just a matter of time." I said bleakly, and knocked on the door before going in. Theo looked up surprised as he took in Enerem and Laura.

"You brought back your… friends?"

I nodded.

"So you two really are friends huh?" Laura commented. "Quite the act you two put up in the training center. I bought it."

"So did the other careers." I added. "That's how we got them."

"Brilliant." Enerem commented.

We let the two girls have some food before they had to leave. They were supposed to be scouting for us. Theo and I waved them goodbye after helping them out of the manhole. It was getting dark, so we decided to call it a night. I went up to check the road before getting ready for bed, and that was when I saw a silver parachute fly down to me.

I held out my hands and saw that Winter had sent me a flashlight. I held it and examined it curiously. Why would she send me a flashlight? There was electricity running in the city, and the lights were all functional. I took it down to Theo and he shrugged at it, having no idea what Winter was playing at either.

We'd had a busy day, and we'd both taken some damage. Theo locked up the door from the inside and after tending to both our wounds again, wrapped himself in a blanket and was quiet.

"Theo," I called softly.

He turned to me, and stared at me sitting awkwardly cross-legged while he lay on his side. "Something the matter?"

The list of things we could discuss wasn't high with the Capitol watching, but I wanted to talk. "What do we do if it comes down to the two of us?"

"Let's hope we get there first." He said simply.

I nodded, and turned to get my own blanket in the dim, flickering light. I wrapped myself around and it and waited. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. I've always known when sleep is to elude me. When I heard Theo's breaths soften and lower, I sit myself up and take the knife. My breaths were shallow as I was aware that the thousands of people could be watching, including my father. But it was so painful, and I didn't think I could handle it much longer.

How bad could it possibly be, letting the world know my secret?

I bit my lip and gently placed the knife down.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Eh... I've sort of been dead with the editing... I finished plotting this whole plot out and now I'm so lazy I'm getting tired of typing out this boring thing... It's boring to me because every chapter I write I live through ): Hopefully it's not boring to any of you yet. There's still a lot of plot twists left to enchant your attention and make every second worthwhile! Keep reading!

-creativename


	25. Part Three: Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part Three – The Hunger Games**

* * *

Chapter Five

Theo and I scouted over to the green building that Light had directed us to. Only… it was blue. There was only one building in the entire city that wasn't gray or bland, and it was the short blue building we looked down upon. Light was evidently color-blind. Through the glass we could see people moving, and I made out Carmen from District Nine perfectly at one point.

Once we could be certain that there weren't any traps waiting for us, except for the occasional scouts, we returned to the ground and got closer. We started to circle the building, and almost finished a full speculation round, when Theo tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to him, and he pointed to a label.

_Electricity Generator_

My eyes widened. This building was what controlled the electricity in the city. That was why they were gathered here, and they had the District Five people too. I thought of Heath, and his female district partner, Jillian. Jillian and I had nothing against each other, but she didn't look too happy when I made a fool out of Heath. And of course, Heath's feelings towards me were nowhere near welcoming. They were probably all for Malphite's murderous plans for us. I didn't even want to think of the possibilities that were available to them now.

When we rounded to the front entrance, we saw Bud from District Seven standing guard. I didn't want to take my chances with his hostility for me, though he had appeared as one of the kinder tributes. Theo and I returned then to our hideout, and waited patiently for Enerem or Laura to come back for us, and perhaps tell us what the hell was happening.

Theo suggested that we abandon the hideout. He didn't trust Enerem or Laura one bit.

"I trust Enerem." I insisted though I didn't trust her as much as I was making my voice sound, "And I'll give Laura the benefit of my doubt if Enerem believes her." I didn't know why I was defending Enerem, but my instinct told me I should. My instinct that had spontaneously taken a share of my trust, it hadn't always proved to the best results, but it wasn't wrong yet.

"Melanie, we're competing in the Hunger Games. Only _one_ of us can make it out of this alive. Can you afford that kind of trust?"

I bit my lip. "I'm giving _you_ that kind of trust."

It worked with Light, and damn, it worked with Theo. He swallowed and looked away. He knew my line of trust was thin and we were walking on a wire with our relationship. I could have very well killed him in his sleep.

"What if it's an accident?" Theo suggested all of a sudden, he was desperate.

I stared at him. "Do you trust _me_?"

His answer was immediate. "Yes." It surprised me.

"Then believe in me." I whispered. He was reluctant but nodded.

Another day was coming to a close, just before the day officially ended, a canon sounded. It was the canon of when a tribute died. Theo looked at me and I looked back, we wore similar expressions. Had they begun turning on one another? Who had died?

We didn't care crawl out of the sewers yet, because it had become dark. The moonlight was surprisingly bright, but there were no streetlights. We again, covered ourselves with the blankets we'd taken when we escaped, and then we waited for sleep. I was almost asleep when the dim, flickering light suddenly went out.

"Theo?" I called into the darkness. It was so absolute, because we were locked in a room underground in the sewers. I started to feel mild panic. I didn't even remember where the key for the lock was. We could end up trapped in the room forever. I felt mild claustrophobia developing and took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Melanie?" He called back, his voice was cautious like mine.

I started scrambling around, and then finally, light. The flashlight I'd received from Winter, I was so goddamn grateful. I shone it on the ground, and then moved it to Theo. His eyes were wide, understanding.

"Winter knew."

"So did Fuchsia." I added. "That's what they were doing in the Electricity Building. They've taken out the electricity."

Theo gave a small laugh. "In a city without any natural resources, I think they've just given themselves a huge advantage."

I looked at the flashlight in my hand, it was only a matter of time before it would inevitably run out, and then we would be quite literally, left in the dark. I didn't think that Winter would be able to send us many batteries. No one had ever received batteries in a game before, but it was bound to be expensive. I gulped.

That was when we heard a knock on the door.

It was the special knock that I had discussed with Theo. Enerem and Laura had heard me use it. I got up slowly with the flashlight, while Theo went to the door, ready with a gun. If this was an ambush, we weren't going without a fight.

Theo opened the door and pointed his gun just as I flashed the light at Enerem and Laura. They looked at me with surprised eyes, then to Theo's gun aimed at them. He lowered it slowly.

"You have a flashlight?" Enerem gasped.

I nodded warily and invited them inside. I closed the door quietly before locking it up again, keeping the key safely in my pocket so we would be able to get out if the flashlight were to run out.

"We came to warn you," Laura began. Her eyes were watchful as she glanced from Theo to me. "They have penetrated the electricity and cameras."

I felt my jaw drop. "Cameras?"

Laura nodded. "The cameras they use to watch over us in the games? They've hacked into them, and they've seen this room."

"How can you be here then? They'll know you're traitors!" I almost shouted.

"Enerem recoded the cameras, they think it's a malfunction as control has been terrible anyways. They won't be able to do anything until the morning. They only know that you're in this room, they have no idea where you are." Laura explained.

"I thought you guys would have some trouble. We tried to make it before the electricity was cut off." Enerem clarified.

"How did you get away from them without being suspicious?" Theo asked skeptically. I could see the distrust in his eyes.

"I'm supposed to be checking the power generator. They want to control all the power in the city, and gain control of all the cameras, then corner you and kill you. That's their game plan."

And an excellent game plan that was. "So we have to act fast if we don't want to be killed." I finished.

Enerem nodded. "They're not even bothering to look for you now. They just want the cameras. If they get it…"

"We're as good as dead." Theo finished.

Something sounded outside the door then. We all froze. I looked at Enerem, suspecting her immediately, but she shrugged. We were all tense. I picked up my gun, as Theo gave his a firmer grip. A weird sound, like a low buzzing was coming from the door.

"You guys didn't get followed?" I questioned.

Enerem and Laura shook their heads. I could tell when they were telling the truth, or when they thought they were. I nodded and passed them both a gun. Laura cocked hers and went to the door. She opened it and shot before even looking. We all froze before she screamed. A snake had pounced at her leg and bit her. She screamed as she shot it. Several more snakes, perfectly white and oddly resembling President Snow, jumped on Laura. Before we could do anything to help her, she was covered by the snakes.

We couldn't shoot at them either, because then we would risk shooting her. We should have, because she appeared to have struggled painfully for a while before she finally fell limp. A canon shot sounded outside. Things sped up from there, Theo shouted a few incoherent words at us and Enerem pulled me back. He reached for something from the bag, pulled something and threw it. The explosion was close, too close and the sound almost deafened me. I was the only one who hadn't thought to cover my ears as the grenade went off.

The explosion had fazed the mutts. Long enough for Theo to grab a few things and for us to bolt, Enerem was pulling me along, I was too dazed to function on my own. We ran quickly through the sewers and I was surprised with how quickly Enerem was reacting to the new mutts that ran along the way. She shot at them without a second glance, a perfect knock to the head every time. Theo made me climb the ladder first, and I did mindlessly. Enerem was next and finally Theo.

As I climbed, I realized that it had indeed been too long since the gamemakers tried something. That was probably what killed the other tribute too. I helped Enerem and Theo make the final stride up when I was already out. It was still in the middle of the night, and dark. I turned off the flashlight so we wouldn't waste any energy. Every second left in the little thing was precious.

We caught our breaths once we were all out. Enerem began crying.

I hugged her. I realized after I had my arms around her, that I wasn't acting like I so often did with the girls at school, but I was sincerely sorry for Enerem. She was _good_, and I didn't feel right watching a girl like her suffer. Laura's death was probably the first she had ever seen.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Theo said. He was right, we were in the middle of the street. Slowly, I got Enerem up on her feet again, and walked her to a nearby building for shelter. We didn't dare go back into the sewers again. A couple minutes later, we heard a hovercraft by us and somehow extract Laura's snake-bitten body from the sewers. Her collar was flashing red as she was hauled out by some sort of magnetic attraction.

Enerem watched from the window with thick tears in her eyes. They were genuine unlike my phony ones, I could tell. She was just a poor girl who had this nightmare thrust upon her because of the malevolence of the Capitol. My teeth clenched in the anger she didn't have.

* * *

**Author's Note**

PI.E : 3.14

-creativename


	26. Part Three: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part Three – The Hunger Games**

* * *

Chapter Six

Enerem returned to their hideout. She was still going to play her double agent role. They trusted her too, because she had been the one who discontinued the electricity. She apparently received the biggest advantage from the surprise arena. I worried for her, because once Theo and I got out of the picture, she would be the first one they would turn on. She was too much of a burden to be left alive. I didn't know if Enerem was aware.

In the morning, we saw Laura's face following her district partner, Liam's face. It was too bad, I had thought District Twelve had a good chance this year. I had hoped the two would survive for longer. It seemed that the people who were benevolent to me, were dying off one by one.

I mentally calculated how many people were left. There was… Malphite from District Two of course, the only career outside me. There was also Enerem and Cirk from District Three, Theo and I from District Four, Jillian and Heath form District Five, Rinsh from District Six, Willow and Bud from Seven, Rini and Samier from Eight, Carmen from Nine, and Caitlyn from Eleven. That made fourteen, and it was the fourth day.

The gamemakers were going to do something horrible if we didn't start killing each other soon. Too many of us were surviving with their addition of guns, bombs, and cars. It was terrible how unbearably incapable we all were of killing each other. I hoped that the gamemakers would find some way to break the assemblage against us up, then they would get some deaths.

Enerem had come up with a brilliant plan before she left, so Theo and I were each left with a job. I went back to the Cornucopia, and crossed the rubble to the building next to it. I climbed the stairs to the top. We'd seen the flag from the cornucopia when we were on the roof, and it seemed perfect for our plan. It had to be perfect, because we were screwed if it wasn't. It was quiet through the building as I walked across it. Other times there had been low buzzing sounds from the ventilator or such. Now that they had removed the electricity, it was much quieter.

A gentle breeze blew by when I reached the roof. I saw the Capitol symbol on the flag. It was quite large, probably 20 yards wide up a pole.

I rubbed my hands together and took off my shoes before climbing. The pole was around 50 yards high, and it was a hassle to get up. I made three stops to catch my breath, and pushed onward. It felt like forever when I finally reached the flag. It was hooked on my four metal rings. I was so high up, that I was guarantied an injury, possibly fatal, if I fell. It hadn't seemed so high from below.

Slowly, I took out the gun and shot at the first ring. It took three of my erroneous shots to get it. The second ring took eight, and the third took four. I aimed my gun again at the final ring, I was determined for some innate reason to get this one on my first shot. The good news was that I did. The bad news was that the ring flung at my face and scraped my cheek. The pain was instantaneous so my hand went to my face, I dropped the gun and held my bloody cheek. The flag flew passed me, and for whatever ridiculous purpose I had then, I reached for it forgetting that I was hanging for dear life on the pole. I slid a couple feet down before I thought to stop. My thighs took a few scrapes from friction. I didn't dare look, they were burning.

I took the time again, to catch my breath, and then slid down slowly. I had the flag with me, but that was the only positive aspect of the mission. I was bleeding uncontrollably down my cheek, and my tights were now ripped and trashed, and my thighs did indeed bleed. I swallowed and pushed away the pain.

I went back to the building we'd chosen to take as cover. Theo was back already. His mission had seemingly gone smoother than mine. His eyes were wide as I walked in the room, "What happened? Did they find you?" He demanded, worry filled his eyes.

"No. I just ran into a little problem. It was my fault." I threw him the folded flag. "I got the flag though."

Theo ignored it and went to help me tend my wounds. "I got the water system down."

I chuckled. "This is going to be great. They took the electricity from us, we're taking water from them. It's actually kind of fortunate that the only method of getting water from this arena is from the water system."

Theo gave a low laugh. He didn't seem to find anything humorous with my wounds in sight. He seemed baffled with how badly I'd managed to hurt myself from climbing a pole. I guess he had just never been fully aware of how pathetic I was.

"Now we just have to wait for Enerem to get back to set this contraption up." I murmured after Theo finished tidying me up. Theo nodded and passed me a piece of jerky from the small pile of food we'd managed to salvage.

We sat against the wall for a little while before we heard a small rumbling. Since we were both from District Four, we knew all too well what that rumbling was. Theo and I looked to each other.

"They can't seriously do that…" I stammered out in disbelief. We walked silently to the window and took in the dim light from the gloomy sky.

They were giving them rain.

"What the hell?" I spat.

Theo laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I demanded.

"Don't you see Melanie? We've clearly lost as favorites. All we've got is a measly flashlight. The Capitol doesn't care about us anymore, they're cheering for the exterminators. This proves it."

I choked on my breath. It was true. Everything Theo ever said was the truth.

"I'm still going to win."

Theo chuckled. "Yeah, we sure as hell aren't going down without a fight."

For some reason, that gave me more confidence. "Yeah, then let's even the playing board some more." Theo smiled as I took out the guns.

Together we ran through the rain to the green building. They were sitting ducks, and we were ready to kill. We both checked to see if our guns were fully loaded. We were sitting in the building across the street. We could make out silhouettes through the tainted windows. They were all too tall to be Enerem, and she was the only person we had to avoid shooting. Theo gave me a smile before we both let out a bombardment of gunshots.

Through the rain, thunder, and lightning, we heard three cannon shots. Yeah. We'd got them good.

A shot went through the window at us them. My eyes flickered quickly to the roof and I made out Rinsh. I attempted to shot at her in the rain, but my aim was off and she had a shotgun. She aimed it again, but before she could hit me, I was pulled back into the safety of the building. Theo kept pulling until we reached the stairs. I got my senses back quickly and we bolted.

In the morning we saw that we'd taken Samier, Rini, and Carmen. It was rather hectic, spur of the moment. We were adrenaline rushed by the fact that we actually got people. It was a wonder why we hadn't thought of it before. It was too easy to be true, but it was. The incident reminded Theo and I, that no matter what we did, we were still children thrust into the arena. Who we were in the arena could never define us, but we were more than capable of defining the arena.

Enerem came later in the night. She was supposed to be scouting the arena for us. They were desperate to find us.

"I can't believe you guys did that." She murmured. "That was…" Enerem leaned against the wall and held her head. "They were the innocent ones… you didn't have to…"

Enerem was freezing up thinking about it. She really didn't belong in the Hunger Games. "We had to. We have to take out as many numbers as we can." I explained.

"They were going to die sooner or later." Theo added bitterly. He didn't feel right killing so many people off either.

Enerem swallowed. "How can you guys take this in so… calmly? You just killed… You killed them."

"Enerem. Look around you. You're in the Hunger Games. What did you expect?" I questioned. I wanted to help the poor girl, and discipline was the only way to do it. It was cruel of me, because I would have to kill her off too… sooner or later.

Enerem shook her head, to get her thoughts out of the way. "How many grenades do we have left?"

"Ten." Theo answered.

"Alright. Let's just continue with this plan. The sooner we get it over with… the better." Enerem suggested.

Theo and I nodded, and we were on our way. We didn't have a lot of time to set up before the others would start getting suspicious of Enerem's disappearances. We were going to kill them all. There was no room for compassion or remorse. We were, indeed, all participants of the 52nd Annual Hunger Games after all.

* * *

**Author's Note**

There are ten birds in a tree. You shoot one. How many are left on the tree?

-creativename


	27. Part Three: Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part Three – The Hunger Games**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Malphite's group had seemingly gained absolute control over electricity. They also seemed to have gathered that we'd sabotaged the water supply. They'd collected a good bulk of the rainwater and kept it stored safely away at various areas. They had somehow gained a few guns and ammo, I suspected that they were gifts from the Capitol, and they were now all fully armed with a gun. We were running low on ammo on our side, and we had a few more guns than we could use. If it came down to it, we would need to use traditional weapons.

That's what I preferred anyways. Those were what I trained with. I was actually using the guns awkwardly, having never held one prior to the games.

Theo and I double-checked the wires along the wall. We made one more calculation of the lengths and physics of the stunt we were going to pull. We were either going to live or die. I preferred to live personally, but I was certain with the knowledge I owned, that we were… probably going to make it. Either way, we would never know until we did it. But I was feeling good about it.

We waited another deathless night before launching our plan into action. I could tell the Capitol was hyped up to see if it would work. It was going to be a big highlight either way. Theo and I each took a gun from the supply sack, and departed.

We circled around the green building much further back. Malphite had decided to stay in the building and remain sitting ducks. That was fine by us. Enerem had informed us that they had linked to the security cameras outside. They were monitoring nearby movement, but Enerem had informed us on how they would proceed with the ambush. We placed our trust in her.

They got to us sooner than I expected. Heath appeared from a window, the tint hid him from us until he shot. He hit me square in the shoulder and smiled. I will never forget that smile, it was the smile of a man corrupted by the Hunger Games. Theo pulled me away instantly, and the chase begun. Heath follow with his gun, but his aim proved much worse with moving targets. His gunshots missed us all completely. We shot a few back and missed him as well.

The chase hardly went for five minutes before the car came. Sooner than we'd expected. It was catching up fast, and we saw that almost everyone was in the car with Rinsh driving again. Theo turned and shot at the car. He actually hit it, but didn't faze Rinsh one bit. She was one determined chick. I worried for her sanity as I took in the crazed bloodlust in her eyes. I didn't even know why she hated me so much. The only thing I did was kill her District partner. She hardly even knew him. They never talked in the training lounge.

The group chased us for nearly seven blocks. Heath was the primary shooter in the car. I suspected he was the best after Malphite, but even so, wasn't very efficient. I wondered just how much ammo they had. Theo was getting tired, and I could feel he was slowing down. He didn't have the stamina I did. I was a runner, running was all I ever did with my life. Still, I pushed on and kept him going. It was just a little bit further.

Finally we saw the building and we ran inside. Our pursuers didn't stop either, and slid off their car almost in practiced order, and chased us up the stairs. Heath shot randomly up as if the bullets would magically find their own way to our organs, but Rinsh stopped him sensibly.

"Stop shooting Heath! You're wasting the bullets. They're trapped mice now anyways." We were going up, and once we got up, there would be nowhere else to go. Still Theo and I kept going. My shoulder was badly hurt and the pain was almost unbearable, but I knew if I submitted to it, everything would have been in vain. I couldn't let that happen.

Finally Theo and I reached the top. We breathed in the fresh air and the blue sky above us. Malphite appeared from the staircase from the other end and pointed his gun at us. We ran for it, barely escaping his shots. Then we were on the edge.

Theo and I looked down to the road. We were almost 20 stories up, the jump would be suicidal. We looked back slowly to Malphite. He had a cocky smile on his face. He'd won. He'd finally won.

"Well, well… Looks like there's nowhere for you to run to now." He hummed. "This has been so much fun, Melanie, Theo."

Theo was looking back over the building.

"Thinking of making the jump?" Malphite taunted. "Go ahead. You might actually survive the fall with your undying inanity."

The others gathered around him. I saw Theo's face lighten, and I sighed in relief and laughed.

"Malphite… Light said you were smart to escape this trick the first time. I didn't think you would be so _thick_ as to fall for it a second time." I smiled at him.

Three seconds was what it took for him to understand. His poise fell instantly and he aimed his gun at me, but it was too late. I'd fallen backwards with Theo into the stretched out flag. We fell onto it rather painfully, and I knew that I'd broken something. The flag snapped then, just after breaking our fall and we tumbled to the road just as the final bombs went off. Malphite was at the top of the building, he shot randomly through the textile of the flag at us. One hit me in the side and another at Theo's leg.

We scrambled to get out of the way as the final grenades set off, collapsing the building. We were almost crushed with it. This time we listened as the cannons set off.

One… Two… Three, four… Five. We waited but there was nothing more. There were only five cannon shots. That either meant that three of them had escaped, or were lying under the wreckage badly hurt. I hoped for the latter. Either way, we were in no shape to do anything more. We limped together, holding each other up, and eventually made it back to our little shelter in a building at the other side. We cleaned ourselves up as best as we could, but the shot in my side had done some bad damage. Theo had wrapped me up with concern.

Was he thinking of killing me off? Perhaps it was time that I got rid of him. I didn't know how long our alliance would continue to last with only six people left in the arena. I coughed and he passed me some water.

"Let's go look for Enerem. She should be here by now." I croaked.

"You shouldn't move. I'll go." Theo murmured softly. His leg was in bad shape as well.

"No." I denied. "I want to go too."

Theo was reluctant, but knew me well enough to know that the odds of him convincing me otherwise weren't high. So we limped together back to the green electricity building. As we neared the front door, we saw blood. Fresh blood.

Theo and I both stiffened. Theo pulled me, trying to tell me in silence for us to go. The cameras were still working and there were still four other tributes alive outside us. But I pulled away, and continued inside the building. My instinct had again livened up to tell me that this was the right thing to do, so I listened. We were both hurt pretty bad, but I didn't think the survivors of our little stunt had escaped unscathed.

We heard a quiet murmuring down a corridor. It was dim with the sunlight fading through the horizon. Only the windows offered light. We got closer.

"You're a traitor, Enerem. You've been helping the enemy this entire time." A male voice stammered. Theo and I went to the open door, and peeked inside.

Cirk was pointing a gun to Enerem, with Malphite and Rinsh alongside him practically unscathed. I was appalled by Malphite's continuous escapes. God, was the man immortal? Maybe I should have focused more on him than Light. He appeared to be the real problem.

Rinsh was looking pretty unsightly. She'd gotten a few scrapes on her face, but she looked like she'd been _stabbed_ with the expression lucid on her face. Both she and Malphite were living on given lives. They should have died so many times and yet still lived. I'd gone through hell trying to kill them, and I was getting out of ideas.

"I'm sorry." Enerem said softly. "I didn't know why we were going after just them… I didn't know! Cirk… I don't want to do this… I just… I just want to go back to District Three… I want to go back _home_."

This fazes Cirk for a moment, and he has a confused look on his face as he remembered his home. Cirk looked almost blissful for a moment as he remembered District Three, and then Malphite snapped him out of it with a tap on the shoulder. Cirk's expression was serious again.

"It's what I want too Enerem. I'm sorry that this is how things have to end, but we can't afford to keep you anymore."

I burst through the door and shot randomly in their direction. I'd surprised everyone with my snap decision. Malphite and Rinsh stared at me passed the door. Their eyes widened slowly.

"Enerem! Come! We have to go!"

She hesitated before running over. Cirk caught himself just in time to attempt to shoot. I shot back, fazing him again. I'd missed them all even in close range… Wow, my aim was pretty terrible. I turned from them just before catching the most ugliest expressions on Mal and Rinsh's faces. It was like nothing I had ever seen before, it was pure and simple loath.

I closed the door behind Enerem and we scrammed. For some reason, they didn't follow. I didn't think much of it though, all that was on my mind was that I had saved Enerem and she was uninjured. It was nice to save for once in the midst of all the kills.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry for taking so long to post. I've been busy with things.

-creativename


	28. Part Three: Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part Three – The Hunger Games**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Why did you save Cirk?" I demanded subsequent to Enerem admitting to the crime.

She held her head and turned from me. "I don't know! I knew him back in District Three! He was my _friend_! I couldn't just let him die!"

"We're going to have to kill him sooner or later, Enerem!" I shouted.

"I couldn't!" She shouted back.

Theo placed a hand on my shoulder. "Melanie, what's done is done. We have to focus on how to get them now."

I slapped his hand away. "Look at me!" I shouted at him. I pointed out all my obvious wounds. "Look at you!" I pointed out his. "Enerem is the only person unscathed, and she _can't_ fight. What the hell are we going to do? How are we supposed to beat them now? They know all of our tricks, we don't have anymore bombs left. We're going to run out of ammo at anytime now, that is if we don't run out of food first and starve!"

The food supply we had wasn't going to last another day.

Theo held out his hands and backed away. "Melanie. Calm."

I flapped out my hands. "This was supposed to be _easy_. If things keep going as is, we're going to all die!"

"We can still win this Melanie. Just calm down and we can _think_." Theo soothed.

"I don't _want_ to think! What's thinking done for us?" I screamed.

"It's gotten us down to the final six." Theo said nonchalantly. I stayed silent because I knew he was right. He turned from me then and walked to the balcony.

I stared at Enerem, she was crying again. I was softened by her tears. "This game won't last much longer. There are only six of us now." I said, in complete contrast to my hurtful words before.

Enerem didn't respond to my words, so I stood like an idiot in front of her regretting my prior rage. Then Theo came back in. "Melanie, look what we were sent!"

I turned to look, and gasped.

Theo was holding up a first-aid kit. They'd sent us an entire first-aid kit. I didn't even want to know how much it cost this far into the games for that. We opened up the box and beheld the treasure inside. There was morphine, rubbing alcohol, bandages… everything I could have ever wished for. It was amazing. We must have still had some wealthy sponsors out there who cared.

I shook away my gratitude as soon as it appeared. I wasn't going to start thanking the Capitol just yet. I still hated them for everything they were, they were the ones who got me _into_ the games. No damn way I was going to thank them for getting me out. My goal was still patent and clear in my mind. It was what was guiding me.

Theo and I worked quickly to tend to our wounds. Then I was calmer, much calmer. I was feeling a lot better with the morphine. It made up for my… other inclinations.

"They're going to hack into the mainstream camera connections soon." Enerem murmured as she played with her fingers. She seemed oddly mesmerized by them.

"Then we're going to need to either distract them and stall or take out this entire plan of theirs." I stated. "We have you."

"I'm not any better than Cirk." Enerem said quietly. She hugged her knees then and laid her head upon them. "I'm sorry Melanie. I'm so sorry."

I forced her to look up from the shoulders. "You have nothing to be sorry for until we _die_. So until them, we are going to put up one hell of a fight for them. If one of us aren't going to win, nobody is going to leave unscathed."

"Melanie… Enerem… I think I have a plan." Theo said quietly. He was playing with a few of the bandage straps dangling from his arms, deep in thought. "How about if we take out the electricity for good? Then nobody gets the advantage."

Enerem and I stared at him. The entire city was pretty dependent on power, so if we were to take that away… We'd be at a disadvantage too but it'd at least level the playing field. I looked to Enerem. "Can you do it?"

She had thought over the idea as well, considering the flaws. "It would be slow, and I don't know how well I can situate it. I don't know this city as well as District Three but… It's certainly possible…"

"But we need to get back into that power plant." Theo said blandly. "Their cameras would no doubt still be working, and this time, they'd probably be paying much more attention to them."

"We need a distraction to get Enerem in then." I answered. "I'll be the distraction then, you two can go together and set up this ploy." It was dangerous to leave the two of them together, they could very well come back to kill me, but I felt that I had more of an attachment to them than either or. Theo would be the one to initiate the betrayal and Enerem would be difficult to convince. I would be able to see through it, Enerem wouldn't be able to kill so that meant if things came down to it…

I would need to fight Theo.

"How about I be the distraction?" Theo suggested instead. I stared at him with my eyes slightly narrowed. There was no way he didn't think through the same situation. The chances that I'd convince Enerem were much higher than him. What was the guy playing at? He smiled warily at me. I hated that smile.

I snapped from him. "No. I'll be the distraction. I'm hurt, but I can run. Nobody's aim over distance is very great in this arena. They lost their car too right?"

Enerem nodded.

"Good that means, that this game is about to tip in our favor."

We went out then to launch the plan. I went straight to the front of the building and attempted to climb up evident and obvious. I saw a silhouette in the window move immediately and turned just as a gunshot came. I shot back without looking. We did this for a little while as I shifted off to the side. Then Malphite burst through the front with a shotgun, bold as ever, aimed directly at my head.

I ran the corner barely missed by the gun. My leg was still injured, but the pain was necessary to ignore as I ran as fast as I could across the side of the building. I took him for a run around the building and ran the final stretch of the lap against the sunset. I couldn't help but admire how beautiful it was as I ran for dear life. It reminded me of the ocean I called my home. It reminded me of happy thoughts that were so far in the past now. How did life turn so drastically?

I turned the corner and saw Rinsh. I reacted before her and shot. She had been just reacting and she ducked on reflex. I bolted for the city, fast enough to just get out of her immediate range. The two chased me together then but I was much faster and I had to pace myself to keep them chasing. It was getting late and the sun almost set over the horizon. The streetlights began to buzz on. We'd been shooting back to one another for a while.

I turned a corner to see Malphite, pull Rinsh to a stop under a streetlight. I could only barely hear what he was saying to her. "No Rinsh, she's playing us. She's just a decoy."

Shoot. I hadn't planned on Malphite actually using his brain. In fact, I was pretty impressed that he'd seen through it before Rinsh. I'd thought Rinsh was the smarter of the two.

Rinsh's eyes widened and they turned back immediately. I turned and shot at them with my hopeless aim trying to get back their attention. It worked and Rinsh turned to me with fury and shot at me against the corner, I turned back over the corner and I was going to shoot again but they were back to running. I ran after them and tried to shoot at them when I got closer, this time to kill.

They grimaced at me, and we were back to a bit more of back and forth. Mal's aim was better than mine but I was faster than him. I couldn't dodge gunshots but I kept my distance fair that we were both betting on luck to hit one another and I knew better how to keep my target small.

Just then and I used my final bullet, all the streetlights turned off. It was a golden moment as Malphite and Rinsh stared at me under the moonlight. I looked at them calmly and then smiled.

Malphite lifted his gun and I knew I was a goner if I didn't stay a moving target. I bolted for cover in a building. I peeked through the edge and saw that this time it was Malphite fueled with fury wanted to chase me down and Rinsh holding him back telling him they need to get back. Reluctantly, Malphite went with her before one last glance in my direction. I knew he couldn't see me covered by the shadows, but it felt as if we were staring right at one another. Malphite was dangerous. I was poking the dragon's den. It was only a matter of time before I would get burned.

Then just when we thought everything had quieted down, a cannon shot came.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Wow… I've almost finished this hell of a long story. Phew.

-creativename


	29. Part Three: Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part Three – The Hunger Games**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Enerem and Theo had gotten back to our hideout before me. I collapsed at the ground and they ran to me. "I thought one of you had died. Did you get Cirk?"

Enerem nodded, tears returning to her eyes. "Theo killed him."

I looked at Theo and his eyes were hard. Before the games, I would have never believed him capable of ending a life. He was no longer the innocent boy I had once known in childhood. The games had changed that. I bit my lip and fought back the Theo I once knew. He was my enemy now, I had to remember that.

"Did you get the power?" I questioned.

Theo nodded.

"But it's not stable. This power outage won't last for long, I worked out a little thing that's going to give us a bigger power outage later." Enerem explained.

"Bigger?"

She put a finger to her mouth. "You'll see." She swallowed hard, losing Cirk had hurt her more than she was showing. I struggled to get up and gave Enerem a hug. "The power is going to get back on in a bit. We need to take out the back-up power supply."

"Where is it?"

"It's underground." Enerem answered bitterly. "Theo and I can go if you want."

"No. I'll come too."

"Melanie, you've done enough today. You should rest." Theo claimed.

"No." I said firmly. "I can handle it. I'll come with you."

The two stared at me while I tried to separate the concern from possible betrayal. Enerem looked sincere but Theo… He was always another story. It became absurdly obvious now that we were fighting in the games how _little_ I truly understood about him. He was more of a mystery than all of the other competitors.

As if the gamemakers had been waiting for us all to settle down, the evening announcements finally came. The anthem plays and all I could do is wish that Enerem had taken out electricity to do _that_ too. Then Claudius Templesmith appeared on the screen and announced all the deceased. Enerem cringed when Cirk's image finally came up. That left five then. We outnumbered Malphite and Rinsh now but they were practically unscathed while I was a moving bode of injuries and Enerem incapable of killing a fly.

That only left Theo in our manpower. I sighed and tried to catch some sleep before the morning. It came in pieces and I found myself drifting in and out of sleep. Once while I was asleep, I saw Theo sitting up from his place and staring at me. I saw his lips move and recognized an old song. It was a lullaby my mother used to sing to me. Soothed by the dream, I drifted deeper into slumber into a thick dream where qualms tormented my mind's eye.

We were up first thing in the morning and we took all the essentials we needed for the final mission before we would likely need to face directly off with Mal and Rinsh. We found the nearest manhole and Theo lifted it open. I was about to get in when I heard a low rumble. We all froze.

"What is that?" Enerem whispered.

I shushed her and listened. Another low grumble. It wasn't a car, the sound had been lighter, but this… Thunder? No… What was it? Then the sound was louder and the ground began to shake rapidly.

"Earthquake!" Theo shouted across the city as the shaking began to worsen.

I'd never encountered an earthquake before. The last one in District Four had been fifty years before. "Do we take cover?" Somehow that sounded like a bad idea. I imagined being barricaded in, to be killed by the most torturous method of all… _time_.

Theo answered by running into a building. Enerem followed after him and I was right behind her despite all my doubts on the choice. We took covered in a corner as the building collapsed in front of us. I felt my nightmares coming to life to life as I unconsciously held desperately onto Theo's shirt. Enerem was by my side, much braver than I as she held herself firmly.

Then everything got quiet. I waited.

_One… Two… Three… Four… Five…_

"Theo…?" I called out in a weak voice, refusing to yet open my eyes. "Is it over…?"

Theo reached a hand over, stroked me softly and whispered, "Yes, we need to get going."

The corner of the building held firm as she got up. We made it through what was left of the building and made it outside to… the city. Almost all the buildings had collapsed. We were on a pile of rubble. We walked around amazed by the easy destruction the seemingly brief earthquake had done to the once strong city.

We walked around and saw the roads torn. We still had to get underground and we walked around a little before we finally found another opening. We scrambled to the manhole and Theo pried it open. We looked down, it looked pretty torn down there too. I went down first, checked the surrounding and okayed them. Enerem came down, then Theo. Some of the tunnels had collapsed.

"Do you know where it is?" I asked Enerem, she nodded and began to lead the way. Theo and I were both wary of all the exits we encounter if the gamemakers felt it necessary to send more mutts upon us above everything else we'd faced. We began getting a bit nervous as we walked for a while without seeing one. The exits were getting scarce.

Fortunately though, we reached the electric generator without any difficulty, we heard a low buzzing as we neared it. It was a large metal door with a small lightning symbol upon it signaling electricity. Theo and I looked inside and saw the high-tech mechanics. We stayed outside as Enerem fiddled with the things inside on watch out.

Enerem was quick to finish. She came out with a smile as the buzz increased and stopped. "There we're all done."

As if a jinx, another rumble came.

"It's an aftershock." Theo whispered, barely audible.

From the look on his face I could tell it was bad to be underground during an aftershock. All of us at the same time, we began to run back the way we came. The dim lights buzzed on and off with the rumble as we dashed passed them. I was at the front, Theo behind me and Enerem dragging the back. Parts of the tunnel began collapsing.

"Wait, wait!" Enerem shouted. I turned to see her several yards behind us, and then I saw the ceiling collapse behind her. Enerem screamed and ran, I heard the rumble above me as I realized I'd stopped running for some reason. Theo pulled me just in time as the ceiling above me collapsed too.

Enerem didn't make it.

"Melanie, Theo! Are you there?"

The rumbling has stopped as quickly as it came. The aftershock was over. Enerem was still alive, trapped on the other side.

"Enerem, I'm right here!" I shouted.

"Please, please! Get me out of here. It's all dark… I don't know what to do… I'm scared Melanie, please help me!" She pleaded.

I began to move a few rocks aside futilely, aware that I wasn't making any real progress.

Theo's hand was around my wrist as I reached for another rock. "Leave her."

I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"She's useless to us now. She's served her purpose. She will need to die later anyways. We can't save her and there's no point in saving her even if we do. It's better if we just leave her here to die on her own."

Theo made more sense than he should have. I swallowed, dragged my emotions back down the abyss that now encased my heart, and moved on. We were in the Hunger Games, and I'd given more compassion than any tribute had ever needed to. It was time to abandon Enerem, Theo was right, she had outlived her uses and served her purpose beautifully.

Enerem heard as we started to run again. Her shouts and screams to me were imprinted into me, but I didn't look back. I didn't dare allow myself to feel anymore sympathy for her. My betrayal had to be expected. I'd planned it from the start.

* * *

**Author's Note**

This is an advertisement for_ Adventure Time with Finn & Jake_. It is a great show and you should all go watch it. This was what fueled my imagination for this story. Thanks guys!

-creativename


	30. Part Three: Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

**Once Remembered - Finale**

_It will never again be forgotten._

* * *

**Part Three – The Hunger Games**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Theo was quiet when we returned to the hub. He walked along the wall and turned the light on despite the sunlight shining though the window.

"What are you doing, Theo?" I questioned.

"Melanie. Let's just sit for a little bit." Theo suggested.

I didn't want to. I felt like going out there and slaughtering Malphite and Rinsh that very instant. I wanted the games to end, but for some reason I felt compelled to listen to Theo. Perhaps it was the defeat in his voice. We were in the calm before the storm. I walked over and sat down with Theo, we stared at the sky past the window.

"Enerem won't live long without food or water." I murmured. She was going to die by the worst possible death. I wondered if she would try to kill herself before that.

Theo didn't answer. He was just as aware as I on how cruel it was to leave the poor girl there. She would indefinitely suffer before her life ended. For the rest of the day we just sat idly, doing nothing but thinking about life itself. It was so odd facing such tranquility in the hunger games. My head fell onto Theo's shoulder and he stroked my hair.

His hand was gentle, full of kindness and love. We were best friends for life.

"Why did you come in the games?" I murmured.

"The same reason you did Melanie."

That wasn't true. I was coming by word of my father. The only family I had, I was giving everything up for him. "Theo, I miss District Four." I said, changing the topic.

"Me too. I guess we won't ever play on the beach like we used to huh? Remember that time you buried yourself and that dog pied on you?"

I laughed, I hated that memory.

"Remember that hole you dug and fell asleep in? When the tide came you almost drowned." I countered.

He laughed too. "We were such cute children then. What happened to us?"

It was a foolish question. We both knew what happened. The capitol stole the innocence of our youth and turned us into cold blooded killers sitting side by side. We would need to kill one another sooner or later.

"What was your favorite part of District Four?" Theo asked randomly.

"The days when I'd go swimming in the ocean, where there was no one for miles and miles but me. Then I can look at the blue sky, the sky that's never changed through all the pain, suffering, happiness, and joys. I can see myself in a different world when it's like that."

"One without the Games eh?" Theo snickered. He was border lining proclaims against the Capitol. I quickly tossed it aside.

"What was your favorite part?"

Theo opened his mouth to say something but then stopped. His eyes shifted. "I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a fist, covering something inside. "From each District we're allowed to bring one token from our homeland." Theo opened his fist.

I stared at his palm, in the center was a small pearl. It was infinitesimal, the pearl was no bigger than a grain of rice. It was just like that pearl that I couldn't give him that day in the sea. Was it the same pearl? What did it mean that it was being returned to me now? I reached for it and then held it with my fingers. I tried to hold it to the light but then I saw that my hand was shaking. I didn't want Theo to see so I closed my hand around it.

I held it to my heart, closed my eyes and made a silent prayer. "Thank you." I said as I opened my eyes. I slipped it into my pocket, and my hand lingered at my side. "Theo…" I cocked the gun and pointed it to him. Point blank. "How am I supposed to kill you now?"

He didn't look surprised at the gun. "Like how you always planned to, Melanie."

"Only one of us can make it out of the games, Theo. How can I kill you?"

Theo sighed and turned to the gun. "You pull the trigger."

I swallowed. "Aren't you going to fight me?"

"If I kill you now, I'm dead anyways. I can't take Malphite and Rinsh alone." He paused. "Neither can you."

I lowered the gun, and slipped the safety back on. I held it with both hands like the dangerous weapon it was. "We're going to need to kill one another sooner or later."

Theo placed a hand on the gun between my hands. "Then let it be later. For now, let's rest."

Sitting beside Theo, I fell asleep more easily than I should have been able to. I reminded myself again that Theo was my enemy, that I could never wake up to see the sun again because of him. But that didn't make me feel any less safe there. Why? Slumber embraced me and nightmares were kept at bay.

Theo and I ate the last of the food the next day, and we rested another night. Why wasn't the Capitol interfering? Where were Malphite and Rinsh? All I wanted was peace, but I knew that things weren't going to remain quiet for long.

It was the morning of the fourth day that the light began to flicker. Theo was staring at it, mesmerized. I was only waking up. "It looks like it's finally working. I thought Enerem had failed for a second."

"What did Enerem do?" I asked dispassionately.

Theo turned on the flashlight and it began flickering on par with the light. "A total blackout." He said softly. "She's worked the electromagnetic fields so that there won't be _any_ power in the city."

I didn't understand why that was anything to behold. I rubbed my eyes trying to wake myself up. I saw Theo pointing a gun at me when I finished. I reached for my gun but it was gone.

"In a few minutes even the Capitol will be blind to what I'm going to do." Theo said softly.

"You need me." I said weakly.

Theo shook his head and shot my waist. I squealed. "No Melanie. Not anymore. You were just another pawn for me. Now that Enerem's little thing is working, I don't need you. I can take out Malphite and Rinsh easy."

He shot at my other side, he was toying with me. I began to scramble away, bleeding the entire way, crawling to the door. Theo didn't try to stop me, instead he followed slowly behind me knowing there was no escape.

"Only one of us was serious I suppose." Theo mused as he paced behind my crawl. "_I'll kill you_! You said when we were on national television, but you had your chance didn't you? You should have shot me then, Melanie. But you're just as stupid as all those fools you killed."

"Theo please…"I begged, I was losing too much blood.

"No Melanie, I'm not talking about the other tributes anymore. Don't you remember? That boat? The one with your mother, the one with my parents? All those people who died because of _you_. Do you regret it? You cried so long for your mother, but you knew _exactly_ what happened didn't you?" Theo deliberated. "So now Melanie, let me tell you why I came after you in the Hunger Games. It was to _kill_ you. This is the only damn place where I can kill you, and torture you and people will even be cheering. I wasn't going to let _anyone_ else kill you but me. I want you to _suffer_ Melanie."

The flashlight he held in his other hand went out. All the power in the city was cut off, the electromagnetic wave Enerem had died to make was working.

It was difficult to remember how exactly I made it out to the streets, but I did. I turned myself around and lay on the rubble looking back to Theo's sorry face. Theo came to me and took out a syringe from the first aid kit. "This is the poison I retrieved from the mutts that had attacked us earlier. I messed around with the compounds with the supplies in the first aid box. This will make it stop." Theo said softly. I didn't move as he jabbed the needle into my chest and pushed the liquid in. "It's going to take a few minutes to get around your system."

Theo broke the syringe apart then and threw it as far as he could.

"Hey Theo," I said weakly as I felt my heartbeat slowing.

He turned to me. "Yes?"

"Just one more question… What did you do to get that 11?"

Theo blushed as walked over to sit beside me. "Do you remember back when we you didn't know how to swim? You almost drowned in the water that one time and your mom saved you. You cried for the longest time."

"Yes… And you made me stop crying…"

"Yes. Do you remember how?"

I choked out a laugh. "You sang Theo."

He nodded as I closed my eyes. My heart stopped seconds later.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hold on guys! The story isn't finished yet! I've just decided to split part two of the story into a separate story. It's pretty distinctively separate from this story which makes it possible for me to split. The sequel is going to be called_ "Once Again"_. It will be the true story on how the rebellion was sparked so long ago by one girl's torment and suffering. Tune in for the answers to all the plot twist and revelations. Keep reading!

-creativename


End file.
